Five Former Lovers
by anjellyfish
Summary: Her first lover was just as innocent as she was. Her second relationship came as a shock. Boyfriend #3 stripped her of her innocence. #4 used to hate her guts. Her fifth lover left her with a promise to return. Now they're all back. Usagi/? AU
1. Prologue

**Title: **Five Former Lovers**  
Pairings: **Usagi/?  
**Rated: **T for mild swearing and sexually suggestive themes  
**Summary: **Her first lover was just as innocent as she was. Her second relationship came as a shock. Boyfriend #3 stripped her of her innocence. #4 used to hate her guts. Her fifth lover left her with a promise to return. Years later, they're all back in her life; and her FIANCE is their BOSS? Usagi/? AU Romance/Humor

* * *

**I Spy a Bunny**

Duo loudly clasped his hands before him and began rubbing them together rapturously. "So we get to kill em'?"

"Duo!" The one to his right; as well as the other three to his left, warned the braided boy in unity—the male at his right glared at him while grunting his name dangerously. The tall male at Duo's left warned him monotonously. The blonde male next to him was passive with his warning and the one farthest from him, literally barked at Duo for his remark.

"No." Darien declared flatly. "You don't get to kill them."

And with his quick tongue, Duo opened his mouth with more questions. "But we can shoot em' though, right?" he persisted bobbing his head to a tune that was audible to only Duo himself. Darien simply nodded in response. "As long as you obtain the documents and no one dies—though I can't promise that you all will come out of this unharmed." He shoved his hands into his pockets and studied their faces for any signs of hesitation. After failing to detect any, Darien proceeded ask a final question. "Do you accept or deny?"

"Mission accepted." Heero stated monotonously.

"Hell yeah!" Duo cheered as his fist met the palm of his other hand.

"I accept." Trowa said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Accepted." Quatre spoke with soft spoken determination while Wufei gave a curt nod. Pleased with their answers, Darien paused to clear his throat before giving and further instructions. "Very well. We will pay each of you half of the total amount right now. The other half will be given after you retrieve the files." He exclaimed clearly to which Duo responded with a click of his tongue.

"Damn," he huffed and loudly snapped his fingers.

"We need two of you to intern at BioTech Corp and steal information regarding the reconstruction of cells. BioTech is this company's biggest rival—so the information is _vital_." Darien stated, strongly emphasizing the last word. "We also need two more to intern at Bio Imaging for the same reason. Bio Imaging is a threat to our company as well." Then, he slowly planted the palms of his hands onto his waist with a stoic expression. "One of you will need to look for any traitors within this company."

Heero began tapping his foot restlessly and grunted under his breath. "I'd like for you all to decide which posi-"

The door to his office swung open. Out of the corner of Wufei's eye, he could make out a yellow flash. Quatre nearly jumped back from the loud noise while Heero and Trowa calmly shifted their attention towards the door behind them. "What the hell was that?" Duo hollered and threw his hands in the air wildly.

"Mamoru, I brought you lun—huh?" The lady paused at the door with a puzzled expression. Her hair had been put up into two long pigtails with circular buns starting at the roots of her hair. She wore a yellow summer dress that day with black flats on her little feet. In her hands, was a packaged lunch box with a cloth wrapped around it.

"Serena? I thought we agreed that my name is 'Darien' now." The chairman ran his finger along the nape of his neck and sighed, clearly distraught. But Usagi didn't respond. She just stared—her focus on not a single one of them, but _all_ of them. Former boyfriends one-through-five stood together before her—in the same room—along with her current fiance, Darien.

"Ho-ly shit." Duo murmured to no one in particular.

Usagi, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero all had the exact same thoughts.

**

* * *

A/N: So this is the prologue. I PROMISE it'll get more interesting in the later chapters. Anyway, I'm still not sure who Usagi (or the other girls) should end up with. I'd like the readers to vote in their reviews XD**

**So readers: Who should Usagi end up with? Who should Ami end up with? Who should Makoto end up with? Who should Minako end up with? And who should Rei end up with? Please review and look forward to the future chapters!**


	2. Quatre: Beautiful Music

**A/N: **to my first reviewer, THANK YOU SO MUCH. So here's the update! I hope you enjoy this. Readers, vote for you're favorite pairing in the reviews. Ok, ENJOY!

**

* * *

Quatre: Beautiful Music**

While her friends went out on dates, Usagi stayed home and hung out with her best friend; TV. When her friends got boyfriends to snuggle with, Usagi got blankets and her cat to snuggle with. When her friends made out with their boyfriends, Usagi savored strawberry ice cream between her lips.

No one saw her that way—or perhaps they'd been too afraid to reveal their true feelings to her—but it was most likely that they didn't see her that way. She liked not having a boyfriend—based on what her friends were going through, boyfriends weren't as pleasant as they seem. There was a lot of lying, infidelity, depression, mood swings, screaming, yelling, crying—the list went on and on. She planned on waiting for the _perfect_ boy to come along.

She wanted him blonde—just as she is, with the same blue eyes as hers. Blue had always been her favorite color, and she thanked the angels that her eyes were blessed with blue. He'd be polite, and well-mannered—a gentleman. If it wasn't asking for too much, he'd be able to play beautiful music for her. Yes, that would be _sexy_.

She just had to wait for that one boy.

Then one day, he arrived. She discovered this rare specimen when she began walking down the school's halls one afternoon. She was lured in through her ears as the sound of a violin echoed among the nearly empty hallways. When she had finally located the source of the sound, her heart nearly jumped up her throat. She waited a full five minutes for him to finish playing the song that caught her full attention. After he set his violin and bow down, she proceeded to walk in and applaud him for a job well done—but had accidentally stumbled over her own foot, which startled the boy for a moment before helping her up.

Quatre Raberba Winner was his name. _What an incredibly awesome name_, she immediately thought when he had introduced himself to her; the way he kissed the tips of her fingers instead of shaking her hand had caused her heart to flutter.

His hair was blonde—_platinum _blonde—but that's fine. Blue eyes were present—that was great! Very gentleman-like. That's a plus; and he could play the violin most beautifully. _Perfect_.

Within the past few weeks, she'd stop by afterschool to listen to him play. They'd occasionally chat, and sometimes, he would teach her how to play, though she knew that her skills as a violinist were completely dreadful—even _he_ knew that.

"Quatre, a lot of girls must have fallen for you. You're so _perfect_, you know that?" Usagi proclaimed loudly to which he replied with the most beautiful gurgles of laughter any girl could ever hear. "Not one girl has ever talked to me. You're the first" a red streak formed across his face. "In fact, you're the first girlfriend I've ever had."

Usagi's eyes widened in hopes that he really meant what he had just said. Shifting restlessly from one position to the next, Quatre soon realized what he had said and shook his head. "I-I mean as in friends. Not really my _girlfriend_. No, nothing like that at all!" he waved his hands in front of him nervously.

Usagi's eyes dulled. "Oh." Was all she could say to him. Quatre intertwined his finger nervously and finally shifted his focus to Usagi, concern filling his eyes. "Why are you sad, Usagi?" he questioned in the most irresistible voice. Usagi had to turn away to keep herself from squealing. "I'm not sad, Quatre." Usagi simply denied him while placing her hands on her lap.

After a few silent seconds, Quatre gently seized her by the shoulders and tucked her head under his chin for a hug. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, as if bracing himself for a punch to his stomach. "Usagi Tsukino, will you be my girlfriend?"

Silence again.

Then, Usagi replied with a puzzled look. "I _am_ your girlfriend. Didn't you just say that you and I were friends already?" she questioned. He loosened his grip on her shoulders and breathed out, gazing at her eye to eye. "No, nothing like that at all. I mean as in my _girlfriend_." Then he braced himself again with the same weird expression on his face.

A cold rush sparked throughout her body and up her arms—her hands were especially cold. She tried to keep her smile in, but she could feel her cheeks go numb as her grin widened with each passing second. Her stomach flopped about and she felt weightless. That was probably the best feeling in the world.

"So how does this girlfriend-boyfriend thing work?" Quatre asked, scratching his head with a sheepish grin. Usagi let out a hearty laugh with tears clinging to the corners of her eyes before responding with a shriek. "Oh God, we're fifteen and we don't know how this thing goes! How pathetic are we?" then she proceeded to laugh again until Quatre wrapped his arms around her hips and whispered. "Very."

* * *

Usagi blinked once. Twice. And once more.

Quatre Raberba Winner was standing before her; along with her current fiancé and her other former boyfriends, of course. But _goodness_, he was _beautiful_. So _perfect, _she thought just as she always did when she was still fifteen.

"Excuse me?" Darien arched a brow at his fiancé, clearly confused. Usagi blinked again. Had she said that out loud? Then her eyes grew dull with nostalgia as she ignored Darien's signals for her attention. Memories of her first love flashed into her head as she tried to recall why they had even separated in the first place. Then she finally remembered why.

* * *

They were three years older since the start of their relationship, and even when they were eighteen, they still hadn't shared their first kiss. Usagi would simply call their displays of affection "ridiculous" but after three years, she didn't mind at all. She was happy, he was happy, and the music touched her heart with the same depth as the first time she had heard him play his violin.

For Christmas, Quatre had set up a beautiful dinner atop a roof that overlooked the beautiful city. She had briefly burst into tears upon her arrival and quickly devoured the food on her plate to cease her crying. The night ended with a song that he composed—just for her. She watched intently as he played. A serene smile graced his lips as thick lashes framed his deep blue eyes. His fingers traveled swiftly along the neck of his violin. _Goodness_, he was just so _perfect_. Just how she liked it.

After he had finished his song, he took her hand into his and gently skimmed his lips on her hand before kissing the tips of her fingers and he pulled her out of her seat and towards the edge of the building to take in the wonderful view of the tall buildings and the luminous city lights.

Then he turned to her with a pained expression and cupped her cheeks. He'd finally done it. He'd finally kissed her—and Usagi knew that it was definitely the best feeling in the world.

After that night, she hadn't seen him again. Rashid, the family butler, had informed her about his flight to outer space. Something about seeing (and living with) his sisters at the space colonies. According to Rashid, Usagi learned that Quatre had a great deal of a problem in saying goodbye to people he cared about.

She decided that she'd wait for him until he returned to Earth. Another year had passed and before she knew it, Christmas time had come again. She finally came to a conclusion that it wasn't possible for Quatre to continue being with her again—even if he did come back.

Usagi shivered under her thick coat and sighed. "I'm gonna miss the beautiful music."

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter one! Haha, yup! Quatre is her first boyfriend. Not sure what the next chapter will be about yet. I'm going to have to brainstorm some more. **

**Readers: Who should Usagi end up with? Who should Ami end up with? Who should Makoto end up with? Who should Minako end up with? And who should Rei end up with? Please review and look forward to the future chapters!**


	3. Trowa: Forget Me Not

**A/N: YES! I'm glad people are actually voting. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

SerenitYuy: I'm so glad you like this and thank you for voting! Heero's awesome isn't he? Anyway, please review again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter

Saris Yuy: I just recently started getting into this crossover. I just thought "hey, there's five of them! The guys can all have girlfriends!" and then I decided to read some fanfics on them. I read a lot of good ones but most of them aren't completed and it's as if it's been abandoned. It really depresses me, so I decided to write this. Thank you for voting! I hope you like this chapter

So far, Heero/Usagi gets 3 votes

Trowa/Usagi 1 vote (I think Trowa/Usagi would be a challenge for me, but I love challenges!) The rest is 0

keep voting everyone, please? Thank you and enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Trowa: Sunflowers, Kisses, & Forget-me-nots**

Every morning, when she walked to school from her apartment, she'd have to cross over a short, concrete bridge that towered above a wide river. Occasionally, she'd stop at the middle of the bridge and stare at the school of fish that swam in zigzags; then she'd be on her way again. On this particular morning, she stopped to see a man who was balanced on the railing, both his hands tucked into his front pockets as he calmly walked along with no hint of fear from the possibility of falling off.

She examined him from behind. He was tall; perhaps two heads taller than she was, she assumed. He looked as if he were in his late twenties based on his back profile. From the back, his haircut looked very old fashioned; something her dad would probably do to his own hair. He wore a green high-collared sweater, but it failed to conceal his long neck.

Her lips parted slightly as she studied the nape of his neck. His hair was shorn in a straight line just an inch below his ears. She heaved silently and shook her head hastily to rid herself from inappropriate thoughts. Her thoughts suddenly flashed to a replaying scene of him slipping and falling off the side of the bridge. Her eyes flickered in alarm and she shuddered, half-whispering half-crying out to him. "Watch out!"

The man turned about trying to locate the source of the voice he had just heard. His eyes were set on a petite woman with long blonde hair that skimmed just below her knees. It was pulled back into a loose ponytail with star shaped clips pinned at the side of her head.

Usagi froze, slightly taken aback. She had expected to see a middle-aged man, based on his back appearance and his choice of clothing, but he was, in fact, the opposite. His facial features were very uncommon for people nowadays. His face was long and triangular and his bangs were swept to the side, covering most of his left eye. His hair was relatively short, for the most part; except for his bangs, which were a few inches longer than the rest of his hair. She found it captivating and it intrigued her as to why he would have his hair worn that way.

With his hands still snug in his pockets, he hopped off the railing and onto solid ground, reassuring her with a simple nod. "It's fine. I'm a professional." He stated in a suave voice.

Usagi mentally scoffed at him, though she wouldn't have done so if he had indeed been a middle-aged man. "_Professional_? How so?" her curiosity compelled her to ask. Was he a magician? Was he trained to perform such tricks? Was he a liar? All these questions surfaced in her head, and one more suddenly came to her. Was he a-

"I'm a circus clown."

_Clown? _Yep, she was right after all.

Usagi immediately singled out the word 'circus' "Is it a traveling circus? Has it come here this year? Where is it exactly? When will it leave?" She had only been to the circus…never. This was why she began spurting out many questions. She wanted to go at least once before she died.

"Yes, it is indeed a traveling circus. We arrived just a few hours ago and we will be leaving around this time next month. It is stationed inside the city's stadium. Would you like to come to the first show?" he offered with no signs of enthusiasm. Usagi nodded in response reaching into her purse. "And the cost for admission is…?" she glanced up at him for an answer.

He merely shook his head. "At the entrance, tell the ticket master that you are a friend of Trowa Barton's and that I have personally invited you as a guest. He will then call someone to lead you to the VIP section." He paused briefly and leaned forward, lowering his head slightly. "May I know your name, miss?" he asked, in a polite, but low voice.

"Usagi Tsukino. I assume your name is Trowa?"

He leaned back into his old position and nodded. Usagi smacked her lips nervously as she realized how much time she had wasted and politely waved goodbye. "Then I'll see you there, Trowa. I've got to leave now. I don't want to be late for my first class." Then she bowed as a gesture of respect and thanks and walked ahead before she turned around again and opened her mouth. "What time-"

"The doors open at eight tonight. The show will begin at eight-thirty." he called out over his shoulder as he began walking on the railing again. Usagi muttered a 'thanks' and quickened her pace

* * *

She took a quick glance at her wall clock and grumbled. "Oh God, 7:18." She murmured in a panicked tone. She reached inside her closet, hoping to pull out a decent outfit for the circus. It was a black and white polka-dotted dress that ended at the middle of her thighs. "Will he like polka-dots?" she suddenly questioned herself and immediately responded. "Nah." And just like her stripped dress, her zebra-print blouse, her beige trench coat, and multiple tube tops, she tossed the dotted dress aside.

She eyed the wall clock again and heaved out in frustration. "Oh great, it's already 7:47." She unconsciously clawed at her bed. She forced herself off her bed and approached her closet once more, and pushed the remaining clothes from one side to the other until she caught a glimpse of pretty yellow dress with sunflower patterns trailing from the skirt.

"Yes. This will do." She said, quickly and pulled it over her slender frame. She glanced at the mirror and turned about, looking at herself from different angles. She was more than satisfied; but was puzzled as to how she had gotten this dress and even more puzzling, why did she keep it at the back of her closet and never used it until today.

But she shrugged it off. Maybe she bought it back when she was. Now that she finally lost most of her baby fat, she was able to fit into it. Filled to the brim with excitement, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out.

The ticket master was large and very intimidating. He eyed her suspiciously when she had no ticket to present to him and she smacked her lips nervously. "T-Trowa Barton is a friend of mine and has personally invited me here." She mumbled with her head lowered, though her voice was still audible.

"Your name." he demanded, calmly.

"Usagi Tsukino…"

Before she knew it, she was being led by a skinny man who looked sick and frail. She then found herself sitting at the first row. The first row seats were different from the other rows. They were individual seats instead of benches and they were cushioned with soft pillows. First time at the circus, and I'm already being treated like a queen, she thought to herself as she sat comfortably in her chair.

The lights grew dim and a spot light lit up the center stage. Various stunts were performed. Usagi was extremely skittish about the woman who juggled a few knives. She even juggled while walking across a tight rope, which disturbed her immensely, but was impressed none the less.

She was breathless when a young girl had come onto the stage, dangling twenty feet in the air from a rope that was tied around her right ankle. She began spinning and waved her arms and free leg gracefully. It was as if she were watching a ballerina that was flipped upside-down.

Other performances blew her mind away, but she still wondered when it was Trowa's turn. It was as if the angels read her mind, because Trowa suddenly appeared, clad in a ridiculous looking clown outfit and a mask that covered only half of his face. He stared down at the crowd before jumping from a tightrope that was so elevated that no one noticed it until now. Jumping off, he spun himself and flipped twice, before landing on the back of a male lion.

Usagi felt a shock of cold travel throughout her body. Did lions like to eat bunnies? She asked herself as a joke, though that didn't help her at all. She was still petrified and at the same time, completely astounded.

Then she noticed that the lion was charging in her direction. She pressed herself firmly against her seat and held her breath while clenching her eyes shut. Then she heard whispers and women cooing in adoration from all around her. She peeked through one eye and saw a sunflower in front of her face.

Completely taken aback, she opened both her eyes widely and looked up at the clown who still stood atop the lion's back. "I thought this would match your star shaped clips." He stated in a voice that any girl would melt at the sound of. She gladly accepted his thoughtful gift and smiled, tiny dimples met the corners of her lips like little commas.

Trowa returned to the center of the stage and performed various tricks with the lion. Usagi finally concluded that he must be a good person if he was able to earn the trust of a lion.

After the show, Usagi was told by one of the staff members to stay for a little while longer. At first, she was reluctant, but she spotted Trowa approaching her with regular clothes on; his jack was zipped up to the middle of his chest, so she could see a glimpse of how muscular he was.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." His eyes softened. They were beautiful green eyes. She had always loved blue; but at that moment, she envied him. Blue was such a cold color. Green was warmer, friendlier. You could run around on green. Blue was impossible. You can't run on water, after all.

Usagi smiled and took in the scent of the sunflower before responding. "I loved it."

* * *

When walking to school every morning, she would spot him walking on the railing of the bridge. On certain occasions, he'd be walking on his hands and she'd greet him with a friendly, "What a show off." And he would completely disregard what he was doing and shift his entire attention over to her. He was definitely a good person.

On one particular day, they had almost kissed when he jumped off the railing and landed on the ground next to her. He leaned in too far and his lips were a mere two centimeters apart from hers. Usagi flushed into different shades of red while Trowa remained the same, regardless of his embarrassment. Then, unexpectedly, he requested that she would not fall in love with him.

Usagi could only think to herself that it was far too late.

* * *

"Can you tell me what's so special about this day?" Trowa asked her just as she approached him on her way to school one morning. Usagi simply shrugged, a puzzled look formed on her face as she began listing reasons. "Is it your birthday? Is it the lion's birthday? Is it _my_ birthday? No, it isn't…" Then she pursed her lips together and crossed her arms.

Trowa shook his head and softly laughed at her failed attempts at guessing. "I shall see you tonight, correct?"

Usagi nodded with an "uh-huh." And she hugged him before leaving for school once again.

The performances were the same, but it still blew her away just as it had done the first time. Her favorite was the upturned ballerina, but Trowa was next to that. She awaited excitedly for Trowa to appear, and when he did, her heart pounded. Strangely, she became fond of the lion that had once scared her stiff.

Then she noticed something strange. The lion began charging at her again and her heart begun racing. Sunflowers again? She wondered. Then she closed her eyes and waited for the crowd to begin cooing in adoration. When she the cooing began, she opened her eyes and saw a bouquet of forget-me-nots. She absolutely loved those flowers; they were her favorite.

After the show, he led her to the bridge that she crossed over every morning. He tilted his head towards her and stared at her eyes. Her expression was that of a child; ignorant and blissful. Finally, he spoke. "You still don't know?"

Usagi arched a brow and pursed her lips. "Don't know what?" but he only gazed at her with pain stricken eyes, as if she had struck a bad chord in his chest. Her attention shifted from his left eye to his right. She was jealous; they were so beautiful.

Then she balanced on the tips of her toes in order for her lips to meet his. Shocked, Trowa's eyes widened until she pulled away. "What was that for?" he questioned, expecting the answer he was hoping for. Usagi smiled, tiny dimples curled at the corners of her lips. "I thought my lips would match your lips." She answered, discreetly.

His expression softened, but the pain remained. Then he leaned forward to give her another kiss. He then proceeded to hug her. Perhaps it'd be better if he not told her. He hadn't seen her cry yet, and he wanted to keep it like that.

The next morning, Usagi couldn't wait to get to the bridge, but to her surprise, he was nowhere to be found. She assumed that he must be busy and didn't have the time to meet with her.

* * *

Seeing her second boyfriend in her fiance's office tugged at her heart. Goodness, his eyes were just so green and beautiful. Even after all these years, she was still jealous. His hair style was still the same, excluding the fact that his hair was a few shades lighter and that his bangs surpassed his chin.

Trowa looked at her with a pained expression. Did she hate him for abruptly leaving her without saying anything?

* * *

She walked home from the circus, upset and feeling like a complete idiot. "Is that why he told me not to fall in love with him?" then she let out another muffled sob. During her time with Trowa, she had completely forgotten that he, along with the circus had to leave in one month.

_Can you tell me what's so special about this day?_ his question remained etched into her heart. It was their last day together; that's why it was special.

When she got home, her eyes wandered to the table in the middle of her living room. A vase of forget-me-nots propped at the center. She smiled, tears rolling down her face as tiny dimples formed at the corners of her lips like little commas.

"I won't forget."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review please. It helps to know that people are actually reading my this. That way, I can continue with all the motivation I need. Please look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Duo: Angel Eyes

**A/N: Updated kinda fast huh? Well, school had been really busy, so I'll post once every week (hopefully) It may take long to update, but I will never give up on this story as long as people review. Reviews are so awesome! Ok, now for some personal replies to some reviews.**

angel313: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! I hope you'll keep review my future chapters and don't forget to vote who you'd like to see Usa end up with.

banhj: I hope this is soon enough for you! ^^ Only Wufei, Heero, (and possibly Darien) left to write about. Anyway, keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

SerenitYuy: Trowa is my second fav too! ^^ Hope you like this chapter!

Venus914: I like how you're waiting until you read about every pairing before voting. I guess it's because Trowa's a clown, he doesn't want to see her cry, so he didn't tell her XD I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a heads up, I made Wufei's story really cute (imo) Very fluffy. I hope you look forward to it and please keep reviewing!

Krissy: ACK! I new reader! Hi! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

**

* * *

Duo: Angel Eyes**

She wasn't really the kind of person to attend college parties and get herself drunk, but a friend of hers pestered her to go all week until Friday night. "There will be cute boys, Usagi!" Rei urged, nudging her gently. "You HAVE to come. Even Ami is going—you know that girl who's totally anal about studying? _God_, don't be so stubborn!" she heaved exhaustingly.

Usagi pursed her lips together thoughtfully. She didn't want to deal with boys at the moment. She prayed to the angels for the pain in her heart to go away—and it did, but she could never ever forget. Only a month had passed after Trowa left and she didn't want to meet anyone else right now. Maybe in a few more months—or a whole year.

"Fine." Usagi finally agreed after receiving narrowed eyes from Rei. Rei abruptly flashed a smile and squealed. "Awesome! I'll see you later on tonight then. You'll have a lot of fun, I _promise_." She opened the door to Usagi's apartment and started for home.

She met Rei at the circus and she had asked her if the "clown hunk" was her boyfriend, to which Usagi shrugged in reply. A few days later, she learned that Rei had attended the same college as she did and became close friends after that. They would always argue about irrelevant topics such as what movie to watch or which restaurant to eat at. It occurred to the both of them that if they had met in any other way, they would have become bitter enemies. She was thankful that she met her at the circus.

* * *

She styled her hair into two, volumized braids that hung over each shoulder and ended at her waist. She decided not to wear anything to bright or flashy. On T.V. she'd see people getting drunk and spilling food and drinks (and even vomit) on people at those college parties—she didn't want to dirty her clothes. She even considered wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, but Rei had objected to it after Usagi called her to consult which outfit she should wear.

"Don't wear anything too revealing, Usa." Rei said from the other end of the line. Usagi rolled her eyes at her remark. "This is coming from someone who wore lingerie to Makoto's Halloween party!" she snapped. A brief silence fell upon them until Rei finally answered. "Makoto? Isn't she the girl who's studying in the culinary arts core class?" but before Usagi could answer her question, Rei quickly added, "People say that she prepared all the food. The party's going to be winner! I heard her food is _perfect_!" Usagi could hear her smacking her lips teasingly.

"If there's good food, then I'm sure people won't get _too_ drunk." Usagi exclaimed with less enthusiasm. "I'm getting hungry thinking about it!" Rei said, ignoring her remark.

Usagi sighed. "I'll see you at the party." Then she hung up and scanned her closet for something more suitable

* * *

She chose to wear a white, strapless dress that flared at her knees and was designed with various sized sequins that made the dress look as if red rose petals were scattered along the bodice. As a nice touch, she wore a large red belt at her waist and a pair of formal red velvet heels with anklets attached.

As she approached the house of the party, she noticed many cars lined up at the curbs and on the side of the street. Looking up, she caught sight of a large, modern bungalow, completely lit up with lights. She could even hear loud music, laughing, shouting, and various voices.

She took a deep breath as she walked towards the house, a handful of people standing outside with drinks in their hands and were busy chatting to each other, ignoring her as she walked part them.

She knocked on the door four times and waited for not even two seconds. She was greeted by a tall, rich looking man, very well-groomed and had certain feminine features. "Usa!" she heard a familiar voice from behind him. The man leaned to the side and shifted his attention to the source of the voice.

"Woah, Usa! You look amazing!" Rei left the group of people she had been talking to and rushed over to her. She chose to wear a tight black dress with knee high, black leather boots with her hair let down freely like usual.

Usagi looked over at the man and arched a brow. "Is this your party?"

The man opened his mouth to answer, until a hand slipped around his waist and a head appeared next to him. "This is _our_ party." Usagi gasped. A woman with splendidly, styled hair smiled suavely at her. "Did Rei invite you too? She's invited so many people, there are like, thirty-something people we don't even know here—you included. 'Usa,' right?"

Usagi pursed her lips awkwardly and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I can leave if you'd like me to-"

"Relax! You're already here, you may as well stay and enjoy the party! Besides, you seem like a fun person. Let's be friends!" the woman grinned and linked arms with her. "My name is Michiru," then she laid a hand on the man in front of her and said, "This is my girlfriend, Haruka."

Usagi cocked her head to the side and scanned her from head to toe. Haruka grinned sheepishly. "I look like a man, don't I?" then she tugged softly at one of Usagi's braids and added, "I'd love to be friends with such a cute girl." Usagi flushed pink.

"S-so you two have been together for five years? That's a _long _time. My longest relationship was three years, and he left without saying goodbye to me." She heaved heavily. Michiru frowned. "What a jerk. Guys are so, ugh. I just can't—_ugh_. That's why I love Haruka with all my heart." Then she looked lovingly at Haruka and then back at Usagi. "Usa, are you single?" she quickly asked, changing the subject.

Usagi pursed her lips again. "I just got out of a relationship-"

"_Perfect!_" the two lovers shouted in unison.

Haruka gripped her by the shoulders and gently shook her. "What are you doing standing here? Go around and get along with everyone! You'll meet someone, I bet!" then they shoved her further inside the house.

She nervously looked around and spotted Rei talking to a boy. She twirled her hair with her fingers and Usagi rolled her eyes. _She's interested in this guy_, she thought.

She wandered to the living room and saw the girl named Ami who was having an intellectual conversation with a guy who looked well-to-do. Perhaps he was rich, she assumed.

She went to the dining room and saw that it had been filled with trays of food. A long-haired, blonde girl was busy filling her plate with various foods. Usagi joined her and briefly chatted with her. "I heard Makoto's cooking is to die for." She exclaimed. The girl nodded. "She wants to be a chef of her own restaurant. I'll have her cater for my wedding if I get married." She joked.

Usagi grinned. "Will _I_ be invited to your wedding?" she teased. She nodded. "Sure thing, what's your name and number?" she asked, setting her plate on the table and pulled out her phone.

Usagi shook her head in surprise. "I—you don't have to. We barely know each other-"

"C'mon, it's ok! I'm the last person in my entire family to get married. All of my cousins are already married, so I want LOTS of people there." She gently nudged her shoulder and waited for her to recite her number.

"U-Usagi Tsukino." She stuttered. Then she recited her number and smiled. "Thank you." She mouthed out. The girl winked at her and picked her plate up once again. "Expect a call from Minako Aino in about five years." She grinned and walked away.

Stunned, Usagi brought her food-filled plate to the kitchen. Just as she thought, the kitchen was nearly empty, except for Makoto, who was cooking more food, and a boy with long, braided hair, who was having a conversation with her, telling her to "cook faster"

"Oh," Makoto shrieked as she turned to see Usagi at the entrance of the kitchen. "Come in, Usa. There's lots of room next to—hey, Duo! Make some room!" she shooed him to the other chair. Duo snorted and did what he was told. "Well, hurry up and make more food. The food in the dining room is running low." He said, with his mouth filled with steak.

Makoto rolled her eyes and continued cooking. Usagi sat next to the boy and began eating. Everyone was right—Makoto's food was the best. "Mako, this is really delicious!" she exclaimed delightfully.

Duo placed his head on his palm and leaned on the table, gazing over at Usagi. "I saw you talking to Minako in the dining room. Did she invite you to her wedding too?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Usagi laughed and nodded. Duo heaved. "When she told me she wanted to have Mako cater her wedding, I asked her to marry me." Then his eyes dulled. "She said 'no way. I don't want to marry someone with long hair—but I'll invite you to my wedding!" He said, mimicking her in a high-pitched voice.

Usagi giggled quietly. Duo shook his head in disappointment. "So embarrassing—I meant _every_ word of it too…"

She pursed her lips together as she examined his face. His eyes were so beautiful—blue as the ocean—they were like angel eyes; and his smile was one that could make a faint-hearted girl go weak at the knees. She wanted to touch his hair, just to see if it was rough or soft. She assumed that girls loved to touch his hair while he made love to them.

After talking to him for the longest time, the party began dying down. Many went home, others passed out on the furniture, and people like Ami were still there, just chatting. "I have to go home, I'm tired and I can't breathe in this thing." Usagi uncomfortably shifted in her seat.

Duo nodded, "Ok, see you around." He waved casually and turned to Makoto. "Make me dessert." He demanded as Makoto turned to wave at Usagi as well.

Part of her wanted to ask him if he could walk her home. The other part wanted to wait until he offered to walk her home, but she shrugged it off and reluctantly walked out the door.

* * *

It was late, the streets were very dark, and she spotted a bunch of people wearing dark clothes. At this point, she wished she could afford a car. "Hey, pretty lady." Someone grabbed her by the her arm and pulled her back. "Are you going home from a party? It's so late, why don't you spend the night with me?" his voice was deep and he reeked of alcohol and various drugs. "No!" she snapped angrily and pulled away, only to be pulled in closer.

"C'mon angel, just one night. Please?" it was too dark to his face, but she was already frightened. "God, let me go!" she screamed.

"Piss off, jackass." A familiar voice was heard. Before she knew it, she was free from the strange man and was being led away. "Man, I leave you alone for two minutes and you almost get yourself raped. Why didn't you tell me that you don't have a car?" he snapped, his arms protectively around her shoulder.

"Duo?" she squeaked, unsurely.

"Duh, Usa." He heaved. "If Mako didn't tell me to walk you home, God knows what would've happened!"

"Makoto asked you to walk me home?"

"Well… kinda. She said you didn't have a car and that you might be walking home—so I ran after you. It's a good thing I did." He laughed, casually. Usagi smiled at how angelic his eyes looked when he laughed. "You really _are_ an angel, Duo." She whispered.

The only response she got was the sound of their footsteps against the pavement.

* * *

His eyes were still the same. Blue as the ocean and pure as an angel's eyes. His hair? A few inches longer now.

Out of Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, _and_ Darien, he was the only one that she had _almost_ done it with. When she walked into the room, she had heard someone curse in shock. She knew it was Duo—his voice never changed.

Just one look at her was enough to make him say, "Ho-ly shit."

* * *

They'd been together for nearly half a year now. He had taught her how to kiss in such a passionate way that she'd never done before. He touched her in ways no one ever has—but no matter how close their hearts were, they just weren't ready to _love_ each other.

"Angel eyes," Duo whispered into her neck. "I have something to tell you." He exclaimed. Usagi giggled and swept her lips against his lips. "Speak." She whispered back.

"I have to leave for America." He responded casually. Usagi arched a brow. "What? Why? When?" were the three main questions she needed answers to.

Duo gazed into her eyes before responding sadly. "Tomorrow, baby."

"What? Why?"

"Job. I got a job. I can't pass this up. Who knows when I'll be offered another job?" Duo pushed himself off of her and sat up on the side of the bed. Usagi sat up and pursed her lips. "What…?"

"Usagi, I love you, _God_, I do. So come with me. Just come with me, please?" he turned to her with a pained expression. Usagi didn't respond—instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, Duo. I'm sorry, I _can_'t."

He planted his face into his palms and heaved in disbelief. They stayed like that for a while until Duo stood up and turned to face her. "Usagi, if you allow me to _love_ you right now, then I'll stay. If not, I'll leave right now. It'll be too hard by tomorrow morning." He declared, his eyes fiery and burning with passion. He then proceeded to skim his lips along her collar and up her neck. His hands swiftly traveled up her waist and thighs.

Usagi gasped. She knew just exactly what he was doing. He was _seducing_ her until she gave in. "—no!" she breathed out in panic. "Duo, no—don't. I care about you too much. Don't throw that away for me. For _Christ's _sake, Duo. Think for yourself too!" she harshly pushed him away.

A shirtless Duo took a step back, with an understanding look. The love in his eyes were completely void—they weren't eyes of an angel anymore—they were eyes of a man, foolishly in love. "You're really an angel, Usa." He whispered and kissed her once more; though with a different meaning this time. "See you around." He said, though they both knew that it wasn't likely to happen.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Btw, I drew a picture of Trowa and Usagi. Remember for his story, her hair was up into a ponytail rather than her usual dango hairstyle? Anyway, I drew a picture of Trowa giving her a sunflower and Usa is in her sunflower dress with her hair in a ponytail. Hopefully she still looks kinda like her self. If you'd like to see it, my deviantart is appledehli(dot)deviantart(dot)com Anyway, look forward to the next chapter and please review! Thank you!**


	5. Wufei: Jade Rabbit

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this. I feel bad for making Wufei get his feelings hurt, but oh well. XD Here are some personal replies to the chapter 4 reviews.

SereheartHeero: LOL I haven't even written a chapter for him yet XD But expect a chapter on him next week. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

Krissy: Thanks for reviewing and voting!

angel313: Aww, thanks! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the future chapters!

Venus914: LOL I think I'm planning to give Mamoru a girl for himself. It won't be fair if everyone had someone and he doesn't but for now, I'm still not sure XD As for who Duo ends up with, I'm still trying to piece together which girl would be the most fun/challenging to write with him. Yep, Duo is a jerk, but what American isn't nowadays? LOL jk. You're for Quatre? I would be too, considering how nice he is, but when I finish Heero's chapter, hopefully you'll be able to make your decision. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your thoughtful reviews, I enjoy reading them!

Alycee Lanet: HIII! I'm really glad you love this! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the future chapters!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Jade Rabbit**

When Rei had asked her if she'd like to take a year off from college to vacation at a summer home in China, Usagi couldn't refuse. Everything reminded her of Duo. The water fountain he'd usually drink from, the tree he liked to nap under, the bench he ate his lunch on—everything led back to him. She didn't want to forget him—but she definitely wanted to let go.

"The only down side to this is," Rei began ranting as she folded various clothes into her luggage case. "We have a neighbor—and his _grandson_—**ugh**! I don't even—" She had trouble completing her trail of thought. "Whatever, he's _the most_ annoying person in the universe."

"_Universe_?" Usagi arched a brow, though her eyes were staring intently on her own, fully packed, luggage bag. She'd just finished packing hours before she came over to Rei's house. "Does this include everyone living in the space colonies too?" she asked, unknowingly swinging her feet back and forth.

"I said what I meant, Usagi." Rei stated firmly. "Those annoying space pricks who think their asses are _way_ above us, don't even _compare_ to _him_." She heaved, bitterly. "I have this theory that every time someone says his name, ten women in the world decide to have abortions."

"Isn't that a harsh thing to say, Rei?" Usagi wasn't sure if Rei meant it as a joke or not, but judging on the way she began hastily shoving her clothes and the other items into her bag, Usagi was pretty sure that she was serious.

* * *

Usagi didn't like airplanes. It gave her the dry heaves—so when the plane finally landed, she was extremely excited. She met Rei's grandmother. Her silver hair was tied up into a loose bun, with strands of hair framing her face. Her posture was similar to a queen's and she always spoke in a polite voice—even to her own granddaughter. "Your grandmother is like a queen." Usagi whispered into her friend's ear. "Tell me about it," Rei whispered back. "She hasn't aged a day older since the last time I saw her." She quickly added.

Usagi couldn't help but think how graceful she was. It scared her just a little bit—she liked grandmas who were small and treated complete strangers as if they were family. When they arrived at Rei's summer home, Usagi couldn't keep her gasps of awe to herself.

"Wow, Rei! I didn't realize how rich you were!" she commented. Rei rolled her eyes in response. "Do you know how long it takes for me to mop and dust every inch of this house? I may be rich, but my parents aren't stupid enough to spoil me _too _much."

It was a modern, black and white pagoda. In the front of the house, was a field of flowers with a large koi pond at the very middle—a bridge serving as a way to cross over the pond to the other side. The door opened up at two sides—as if opening a closet.

The furniture inside was very traditional. The way everything was arranged gave Usagi a relaxed feeling. She fallowed Rei into the guest room upstairs to unpack. When they got there, the wide window definitely caught her full attention. The curtains were pulled to the sides to reveal the view of the trees—teeming with various colored flowers. "I want the bed by the window!" Usagi screeched, racing towards the bed. Rei merely rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sure thing." She said, dragging her luggage to the other bed.

Usagi grinned widely, indicating her gratitude until a faint rumble of grunts came from the balcony. Curious as to who was making those sounds, she stepped outside and peered over the railing and spotted a young Chinese man, hair pulled back into a low ponytail just behind his neck, donned with nothing except for loose black slacks—it seemed to her that he was strength training.

His chiseled chest gleamed with beads of sweat that traveled sensually down his body. His face was rock hard with concentration and, surprisingly, it was smooth and he was fair-skinned. She watched intently as he picked up a long rod—is that a kendo stick? She asked herself.

He swung it rapidly around. Sometimes, he would throw it into the air and catch it on the other end. Other times, he spun it in his hand and lunged forward with it at an invisible opponent. Rei, who had been busy in the room, unpacking her clothes from her bag, shifted her eyes towards the balcony and scoffed at the back of Usagi's head. She knew exactly what—or rather _who_—she was staring at.

"Oh _God_…" Rei rolled her eyes and hastily stood up, making her way towards her guest. She firmly pressed her hands on either side of Usagi's shoulders and poked her head from behind her thick hair. _**HEY!**_" she called out. The strength of her voice surprised Usagi as her shoulders shook slightly. She looked over her shoulder to find Rei pursing her lips aggressively, her glares aimed at the Chinese man standing on the large field which belonged to the next house over.

The man merely grunted and shifted his stance into a more casual position and averted his eyes to their direction.

When she finally received his attention, even though it was just a simple glance over his shoulder, she snarled with such ferocity that Usagi shivered. In a dangerously challenging tone, she said, "Mr. Passive-aggressive; could you please do everyone a favor and stop swinging that stupid stick around like a damn—**HEY**!"

In their direction, a long stick launched towards them, almost piercing through Usagi's face, if it had not been for Rei, who had pushed her to the ground and out of the way in time. "_**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?**_" she screamed, a mixture of low grumbling and high-pitched shrieking.

"Right now, _you_." He responded curtly. Surprisingly, this Chinese man's Japanese sounded fluent. Rei bit her bottom lip and fumed. She then stood up and stomped to where the stick had landed. She turned to him and held it out horizontally and brought her knee to the stick, promptly breaking it in half. "Stick. These. Up. Your. Ass." She said through gritted teeth and launched them back at him.

With dull eyes he stepped aside and let the broken pieces of his kendo stick fall onto the ground beside him. "Annoying woman!" he grunted and turned away. Royally pissed, Rei groaned. "Are you _trying_ to be _sexy_? Cause' it's not working! Your grunts sound like dead pigs dying!" she shouted with a strained voice.

Usagi, sat up on the floor, utterly shocked—especially at Rei's remark. How could dead pigs sound like they were dying? Having enough of it, Rei stormed back into the room, also letting out a cry of frustration.

Usagi shifted her attention to the Chinese man and listened intently as he muttered a few things. "Hah! '_Dead pig dying_'? Annoying _and_ an idiot...unbelievable." Usagi couldn't help but smile at his remark. He then picked the pieces of his kendo stick from the ground and groaned. Muttering something in a language that was foreign to her. The only languages she knew were Japanese and English; perhaps he was speaking Chinese? She was impressed, though. She didn't know that there were Chinese people who were fluent in Japanese as well.

Usagi stood up and leaned over the railing, cupping both her hands over her mouth and called out, "SORRY!" her voice had been louder than she actually meant it to be. He flashed his eyes dangerously towards her direction again and grunted. "Why are _you_ apologizing? It's not your fault that your friend is stupid."

With that remark, Usagi burst into tiny fits of laughter. Rei wasn't stupid! She thought, a horrible bitch, yes. _Stupid?_ No way. She opened her eyes again to tell him just what she thought, but he was gone.

* * *

Rei's grandmother had informed the two girls of a special welcome dinner and that they were to dress formally. Rei's face twisted into a grimace, to which her grandmother scolded her politely for it. "Oh God," Rei groaned. "He's going to make my life hell." She murmured under her breath.

"Who?" Usagi was curious.

"The stupid dying pig!" she snapped abruptly. Usagi arched a brow. "He's joining us for dinner?" In response, Rei nodded miserably.

Just as Rei had said, he was there. Standing politely in formal clothes just as everyone else were when the two girls walked into the dining room. He pulled out the seat for Usagi to sit in and then proceeded to do the same to Rei until she threw glares in his direction and swatted his hand away to pull her own chair out.

"Fine," he muttered to her rudely and sat down in his own seat across from her. Rei rolled her eyes and whispered to Usagi complaining about how bad it was to eat in front of an ugly man. Usagi pursed her lips together and nodded slightly, not wanting to affix to Rei's growing irritation.

"Introduce yourself, boy." The old man sitting across from Rei's grandmother shot a look at the person causing Rei's anger. He stood up and bowed respectably. "Thank you for inviting us." He said politely then bowed towards Usagi. "It's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Wufei." Not a second after his introduction, Rei snorted curtly and rolled her eyes.

Usagi nodded and smiled in reply. "My name is Usagi. It's a pleasure meeting you too."

* * *

The dinner had been really tense. The only talking came from the older adults. Some questions regarded Rei's future and if she was to get married soon, to which Rei scoffed. After dessert was served, Wufei walked outside and stood at the back porch. The other adults sat on the couches in the living room and chatted. Rei stalked off to their room, demanding that Usagi had better follow her.

Usagi, about to do as she was told, spotted Wufei standing at the back porch. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she chose to go and talk to him first.

"Wufei!" she called out to him softly. He lifted a hand lazily in the air without even turning back to face her as a greeting. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, trying to bring up a conversation. Wufei pointed over his shoulder. "Because the devil's daughter is _in there_."

Usagi just had to laugh at this. "Why are you two like this?" she questioned with giggles in between every two words. "This is none of your business, _girl_." He sneered the last word so crudely that it stung. "I-" Usagi's throat went dry. Then, with her voice cracking, she sneered back. "Rei _is_ right about you. You're a lot worse than those royal asses back in the space colonies."

Wufei folded his arms over his chest and heaved. "And _I_ was right about you too. You're just another pesky girl."

God, his words went through her heart as if it was made of butter. With tears clinging to her eyes she ran into the house and up the stairs. Upon entering the room, Usagi grumbled with irritation. "That stupid Wufei is really unbelievable. God, he's the _worst_!" Rei looked up at her with a frown. "Don't say his name!" she snapped. "Ten women in the world choose to have abortions when someone says his name!" she reminded, angrily.

* * *

She would always get upset when he'd refer to her as a "pesky girl" He never called her by her name. What was even worse, was the fact that he never called her a "woman" either. At least he referred to Rei as an "annoying woman." Usagi just wasn't a girl anymore—she was an adult; a _woman_. Did he not see that in her?

There were his nice sides as well. Sometimes, she'd see him helping some of his grandfather's servants out. On rare occasions, he'd help Usagi when she looked hopelessly inept. At these times, she thought that she had developed a little crush on him—until he called her a "pesky girl" again.

Usagi was just so confused. Sometimes, Wufei could really be the most helpful, most kind, most wonderful person alive. Then he'd be a total ass hole about everything. One month in China had been like a roller coaster for her. Was this why Rei hated him? After all, she was the kind of person who didn't like being confused. Usagi on the other hand, wasn't sure if she liked him as a person—or just completely hated his guts.

Then, one night, Usagi woke up and attempted to sneak out of the house. She really needed some time to herself—just to think things over. She left the house with her hair let down, and swept over her right shoulder. _Eleven more months left_, she told herself. That night, it had been a full moon, her favorite phase of the moon—aside from the crescent moon. She recalled seeing a small, public river bank just a little while away from the house. She could sit on the large rocks that lined along the sides of the river and stare at the moon.

She had to maneuver her way around thick and thin trees until she finally reached the river bank. Just as she got there, though, she spotted the silhouette of a man. She wondered if she should retreat or call out to him, and carefully weighed each decision, seeing which one was safe. Slowly, she took a few steps back, attempting to leave when her foot landed on a pile of twigs that snapped loudly as she stepped on them. The man turned around and snarled. "Who is there?" his voice was loud and intimidating.

"I was just leaving. I'm sorry." She said, softly and attempted to run away until she heard the man say her name. "Usagi?" She cocked her head to the side. That voice sounded fairly familiar.

"Wufei?"

"What are you doing here?" he questioned in a serious tone. Usagi took a step forward and stood before him. "I was just trying to find a place where I could get a good look at the moon." She replied. Wufei stepped aside and allowed her to join him. "Tonight's a full moon." He stated.

Usagi nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Wufei nodded in response. The two were silent for a few minutes until Wufei spoke once again. "Do you see the jade rabbit?" he asked in a suave voice. Usagi cocked her head to the side and glanced at him. "_Jade rabbit_?"

"There." He put his right arm around her shoulder and leaned towards her; his right cheek almost touching her left cheek as he pointed at the moon with his free hand. "It's pounding the elixir of life for the goddess that lives on the moon." He exclaimed in a soft voice. Usagi shivered under his touch. She hadn't noticed how warm he was—he always treated her (and practically every female) so cold.

"I think…I see it." She said, narrowing her eyes, though she really couldn't see it. She could feel Wufei's right hand playing with the locks of hair that was kept loosely over her right shoulder. _Oh God,_ she thought with increasing panic. _What is he doing?_

"Tell me, why are you like this?" she questioned, in a demanding tone. Wufei immediately released his hold on her and took a cautious step away. "_What_?" his eyes narrowing alarmingly. Usagi heaved. "You're so nice—then you're a jerk. Why?" but before she gave him the chance to answer, she burst into tears, not knowing why she had done so.

"Do I really seem that much of a pesky girl to you? Do you see me as a child, Wufei? You call Rei a woman. A _woman_! What is she to you? Why are you two treating each other like this?" she hadn't meant to sound rude, but she was desperately curious—and she had to admit—no matter how many times he had angered her, referred to her as a pesky girl, and coldly treated her—she had fallen in love with him.

"Pesky girl, _stop crying_!" he sneered. Usagi smiled a closed-lipped smile and chuckled at how flustered he looked. Wufei shook his head, clearly confused and withdrew himself, trying to walk away but was pulled back by the firm grip on both his arms.

"You're not going anywhere, you _pest_." She smirked, pulling him closer to her. "Pest?" Wufei narrowed his eyes, his lips pursed together to form a straight line. Usagi nodded. "I won't let you go until you do something for me." She declared and tightened her grip around his wrists, forcing Wufei to comply.

"_What_." He grunted under his breath. Usagi grinned, her teeth gleaming from the moonlight. "I want you to stop confusing me. You're so nice to me—then you become the most horrible man in the universe. If you like me, kiss me on the cheek. If you don't—well, I know for sure that I like you—so if you don't like me, then just give a light peck on my lips. I want to at least be able to kiss you once; then, I'll be out of your life forever…once Rei and I go back to Japan." Then she closed her eyes and inclined her face towards him.

Wufei gulped nervously and heaved. He looked around, paranoid and wary of any onlookers. He didn't want Rei to watch, nor any of his family members; they'd give him a hard time about this. He nervously turned his head to her and stared at her face.

Her skin was a creamy white, smooth and glowing, like the moon. Her lashes were gloriously long, he wanted so much just to lightly kiss them. Her full lips were the color of pomegranates; his favorite fruit as a child. He wanted to kiss those too—but what was it that she said again? On the cheek if he liked her, and on the lips if he didn't.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he inched closer to her right cheek. Without warning, Usagi purposely turned her head to the right. Wufei pressed his lips into hers, slowly realizing that he was kissing her on the lips. He pulled away, just a couple of inches and opened his eyes in shock. Usagi smiled sheepishly. "Ok, you don't like me. I can live with that. At least I got a kiss." She smacked her lips most beautifully and released him from her grip.

Wufei stayed, looking at her for a brief moment—then he recalled her request again and lightly pressed his lips against her right cheek. Shocked, Usagi stepped back and gazed at him looking completely dazed. "Really…?"

"Pesky woman—You got a kiss on your cheek, right?" he grunted with growing frustration. Her eyes welled up with tears and she grinned widely, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Wufei sighed and smiled back, looking as if he had just lifted a heavy burden off his shoulders. Then, once again, they shared another kiss under the moon.

* * *

A few things had changed since they both declared their love for one another. When he was being a jerk, he'd call her a "pesky _woman_." When he was being nice, he'd hug her and kiss her and sometimes, fiddle with her hair, which he admitted, took a great liking to.

Rei found out about them nine months into their relationship. She was completely shocked and upset that her best friend was her worst enemy's new lover. Things were tense between them now, and Rei would always speak to her in a formal tone—like they had never been friends.

Wufei wouldn't mind her, even though Rei would now treat him as horrible as ever when she had found out about their relationship. One night, when Wufei walked her up to the door to say goodnight, Rei had rudely opened the door and pulled Usagi in, scoffing at Wufei saying, "It's late, rat-tail. Go home." She snapped and attempted to close the door, but failed, had it not been for Wufei using his arm and pushing the door open again.

He gave Rei an irritated glance then shifted his attention towards his girlfriend. "Goodnight, koi." He said, his first attempt at a mixture of English and Japanese.

Usagi melted at the sound of his English and Japanese mixed together. "Goodnight." She squeaked back and kissed him on the cheek. Before retreating, Wufei glanced at Rei and wrinkled his nose, then he closed the door and headed home. Rei let out a frustrated shriek and stalked upstairs like an angry cat. Usagi pursed her lips bitterly and followed her into their room.

"What is wrong with you, Rei?" Usagi demanded, gripping her by the arm. Rei turned back and pulled her arm away. "Usa, I just _knew_ this was going to happen. God, I can't let this happen to you. You're not ready for this. You're still young, you still have to experience many things before this happens to you." By the end of the sentence, Rei could barely stand, her only means of support was Usagi, who had to hold her up by her arms.

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Usagi questioned passively, starting to feel sorry for her. At that moment, Rei broke down into tears. "I know he's going to do it. He's asked me before, and—God, he hated me for it, but I refused." Usagi's face twisted into confusion and concern as she tried to process everything Rei had poured out into her brain.

"Keep talking." Usagi urged her to go on. Rei heaved, with a few sobs in between. "There was a time, when I was fifteen or sixteen, Wufei and I—God, I can't tell you. You'll hate me, Usa." She was hesitant and the fear in her voice was apparent.

"Go on." Usagi nodded in assurance. Rei took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, nodding to herself to continue. "We were together, Usa. Me and him—I loved him so much; I guess he loved me as much too since he decided to move to Japan and attend the same high school as me—but Usa, I was so happy with him!" she admitted, with a grimace.

"Then after we graduated, he asked me to marry him. I wasn't ready for that—I told him 'no' but I didn't think he'd hate me after that! He moved back to China! And when I followed him there, he started treating me like this! I couldn't take it anymore, so I started acting like a total bitch to him too!"

Usagi's eyes began to tear up. _So this is why he was so touchy when I asked him what was up between them, _she thought to herself. "Rei, I'm so sorry. I didn't know—"

"Usa," Rei shook her head, trying to regain herself. "No, I'm over him. All feelings of him are gone now. I just don't want you to go through what I had to go through. Tell me; do you want to marry him?" she asked with a serious expression. It took quite a while, but Usagi shook her head. "Rei, you know me more than anyone else. No matter how in love I am with someone, if I think it won't be able to work out—five, ten, **TWENTY** years from now, I won't marry him."

Rei nodded, a reassured smile on her face. "I thought so too." She then widened her eyes in alarm. "He knows that we'll be leaving in one more month. Knowing him; he might propose to you the night before we leave for Japan."

"_What_?" Usagi shrieked in a panicked voice. Rei shook her head and smiled calmly. "Just answer truthfully. If he hates you for it, then he's an idiot."

Usagi nodded hesitantly. She was _sure_ that marriage wasn't a good idea at her age—definitely not now. Marrying at twenty was just too insane. But she didn't want the man she loved to hate her.

* * *

Usagi stared at Wufei's cold, distant eyes—the eyes that used to be filled with affection and warmth were long gone. Her time with Wufei had been an adventure. She was never bored with him—always amusing her with his passive-aggressive attitude on life. Then, she began to sympathize for him. He had been the only one that _she_ hurt deeply. He was ready for a commitment—and she denied him. Of course, he hated her. Who wouldn't?

Wufei hadn't meant to glare at her. It was just a reflex of his. Still, there was a tinge of dislike towards her. She was the last person he wanted to see after what had happened years ago. He let down his defenses; brought his wall down; opened up to her—only to get hurt again? That happened to him _twice_, and it stung just as hard as it had the first time it happened to him.

It's only in his right nature to hate someone who hurt him deeply.

* * *

Just as Rei had predicted, he proposed to her the night before they were getting ready to leave for Japan. Usagi had tried so hard to steer clear from that question and tried to constantly change the topic—away from marriage—but that had been so hard to do considering the fact that he decided to bring her to the place where they shared their first kiss.

"Usagi," he began saying in a gentle voice. Usagi arched a brow, trying to look surprised though she was dreading this moment from the inside. He didn't go down on one knee—instead, he brought a pretty diamond ring out from his back pocket and presented it to her. "Marry me." He declared, shocking Usagi to no end.

How could she say 'no' to that? He hadn't even asked her anything.

"Um… I'm sorry?" she squeaked softly. Wufei's smile formed into a stiff line. "Usagi, marry me. Yes or no." he stated, nonchalantly, his voice cracking slightly. Usagi pulled her hand away and shook her head, her heart pounding in her chest and her eyes welling up with tears. "Wufei, don't hate me. I love you, I really do—but _marriage_? I don't—" She began choking out.

Wufei heaved and squeezed the ring tightly in his hand. "You don't love me enough to marry me, Usagi?" he asked, his expression was deeply disappointed. "I opened up to you because I thought you'd be a perfect wife for me. I let my guard down because I fell in _love with you_." He said in the most irresistible voice any woman would melt to. Usagi listened intently as he spilled his feelings out to her.

"Usagi, stay here with me, _please._" It was almost too much for her to bear when he had asked her that question. "_I love you_." He whispered into her ear. At this moment, Usagi was every inch a woman—then she thought of Rei. She had to do this for her too.

"I'm sorry." She said through sobs.

And that was the end of it. After rejecting his proposal, he gave a deep sigh and then glanced at her with cold, distant eyes. After that, he went home, leaving her at the river bank. He didn't see her off at the airport—nor did he say goodbye.

* * *

Every month, she would always go out in the middle of the night just to stare at the full moon. She looked warily at Wufei who stood tall and intimidatingly in her fiancé's office. To this day, she still wasn't able to see the jade rabbit.

**A/N: Expect a new chapter next week Sunday. School is a pain and soccer pre-season is coming up. Hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter ever week or so. Soo, only Heero (and perhaps Mamoru) to write. So far, the votes are:**

Usa/Hee: 4

Usa/Tro: 2

Usa/Fei: 1

Usa/Duo: 0

Usa/Quat: 0

**Don't forget to review/vote everyone! **


	6. Heero: Good Times, Good Luck, Goodbye

**A/N: **Here's the newest chapter. Finally, Heero's chapter! I wasn't sure how to have Usagi meet Heero, so I decided to go with him being a hero and stuff. Thank you to those who reviewed chapter four. I'm really happy you liked it! Now for some personal replies.

Venus914: Wufei is so under rated, isn't he? I loved him—he's so awesome! And I can see Usagi with anyone too. Usagi is such a multi-person. She'd go so well with just about anyone, which is why I love her charismatic character. As for Rei, including the other inner senshi, I think it's possible that they can go well with anyone too—it would just be a lot more harder to write. I'm still not sure who Rei (or any of the other girls) should end up with though. I'm still in the process of planning it all out. I hope you enjoy Heero's chapter!

SereheartHeero: Here's Heero's chapter. I really hope you like it!

Feisa: I like them together too. (I like Usagi with anyone actually) Thanks for reviewing and voting. I counted your vote. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lilaclight: The Gundam boys are awesome aren't they? XD And do you mean the name change in the prologue where Darien calls Usagi 'Serena' and Usagi calls Darien 'Mamoru'? If that's what you're referring to, then my answer is that it will be explained in the later chapters. You'll have to read to find out! Thanks so much for reviewing!

DealWitht: Wow, you're so well-rounded when it comes to the pairings! XD I think my least favorite pairing would have to be Quatre/Usagi. Quatre is so… polite that it makes him seem kind of weak. Usagi would sooo dominate him. Then my second least favorite would be Wufeo/Usagi only because Wufei has that "me conquer woman!" persona about him. I don't like that in a guy LOL but he would go great with her, despite what I said. Anyway, thanks for reviewing I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Silently . Lost: The Wufei thing is what I say about my step-dad (I'm only joking though XD) And yes, you can vote for all of them. So sad for Quatre though. He's got none. LOL Also, I'm thinking of writing a series of one shots on different SM/GW pairings. Still a Work-in-progress though. I must finish this story up first. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Good Times, Good Luck, Goodbye**

Usagi never liked the idea of traveling in airplanes. She was the kind of person who liked her feet to be secured on the ground—and when she and Rei boarded the flight 39 plane back to Japan, all of her worst nightmares had come true. Prior to landing, the plane's engine had malfunctioned and the pilot could not land the aircraft safely into the landing zone. Instead, it landed turbulently. The bottom of the plane scraped against the cement—pieces of the plane tore apart, and the flight attendants told everyone to get into tuck position.

Usagi nearly cried when Rei began panicking herself—and Rei started to panic only when she saw the horror in the attendant's eyes. "The angels are mad at me!" Usagi cried out, her face red from the tuck position. "They're mad at me for breaking his heart! Oh, I'm sorry! Please spare my life!" she shrieked in increasing panic to no one in particular. Rei looked over at her in disbelief and sneered. "SHUT UP! Usa, keep your stupid beliefs to yourself. We're getting out of this alive, so quit all that horse piss about the angels punishing you for rejecting that damn Wufei!"

Usagi heaved deeply and let out a sob. This was all because she couldn't keep a boyfriend for too long, wasn't it?

All at once, the plane screeched to a sudden stop, the seat belt around her waist tightened making it excruciatingly painful. For a moment she refused to open her eyes, she was tired, she was hungry, she was lonely, she was afraid. She wanted to return to her apartment and take a long shower, perhaps eat a pasta salad and enjoy the highlights of a basketball game on mute in the comfort of her own home. If she survived through this, she'd completely change her lifestyle—perhaps marry a man as soon as he asked for her hand in marriage—start a family within the next year with the person who she would marry—she was going to be a little more friendly with everyone she would meet—fall in love with the next guy she met…maybe.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and touched herself. "I am alive?" she asked herself loudly, her eyes widening in realization. "Oh God, I'm alive!" she threw her hands in the air, only to be cut short due to the ceiling of the plane, which was now quite hot, and marred her with tiny burns on her knuckles.

"Ouch!" she shrieked and repeatedly kissed her knuckles on both her hands. "Rei, are you all—uhn…" she looked to her right, not being able to see anyone on the plane anymore, she felt nauseous. "REI?" she shouted, and struggled out of her seat, fiddling with the seat belt, only to be burned by the scalding metal again. "Oh God," she gasped, the fear was apparent in her voice. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, pounding on the window next to her. "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

After a few moments, several voices were heard, somewhere along the lines of '_someone's still in there.' And 'Search the plane again for any passengers.'_

She smiled, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. "I'M IN HERE! 37A!" she shouted her seat number repeatedly. It didn't take very long until a young man stood before her, hand extended and his expression was completely void of any worry or concern—in fact, he looked stoic. "Miss," he said, referring to her politely in English. "I need you to calm down and allow me to escort you to safety." His voice was a light, semi-whispered, melodious vocal tone, although it was somewhat, hoarse. She scanned him from head to toe. Then she scanned the palm of his extended hand.

_So many scars_, she thought as she counted the scars on his palm and around his wrists and fingers. There was a deep scar on four of his fingers—around the middle section. She could only imagine that he'd gotten that scar from holding a sharp-edged instrument or perhaps trying to take a knife away from someone else. At the very middle of his palm was a stab wound the size of a dime. Various slice scars framed the sides of his palms towards his pinky; the pinky, in particular, had the most scars, which wrapped around his little finger like a snake.

"Miss?" he had just finished cutting her loose from the seat belt with his other hand. His English made her heart flutter once again.

Usagi nodded and placed her hand onto his as he slowly enclosed his fingers around her hand. His hand was large and his fingers were wonderfully lengthy and masculine. Her hand fit snugly in his, and she admitted silently to herself that she liked the security he had made her feel—all with just the touch of his fingers.

He led her to a small, open-air automobile and seated her injured body next to him, where he drove her to the airport's waiting lounge. "Excuse me," she tapped him on the shoulder, trying her hand at English. "May I know your name, sir? I should like to know the name of the man who had rescued me." She said, flawlessly—though no one she knew talked that way anymore. "Heero Yuy, ma'am." He replied monotonously. "A nurse will be with you shortly. Please sit down and refrain from putting any weight on your left foot." He stated, kneeling down on one knee, and pulled her black sandal off of her left foot. Usagi blinked. She hadn't noticed it before, but her left foot was badly bruised. A mixture of purple, black and green made it look horribly sickening.

He got up to leave however, Usagi tugged on his sleeve and gently pulled him back. "Heero, if it isn't too much trouble, I should like to ask you if you could locate someone for me." She requested, her English had been _too_ formal. He arched a brow, though his eyes remained stoic. "A boyfriend?"

Usagi nearly choked on her own saliva. "N-No." she leaned back against her chair and chuckled. "Her name is Rei Hino and she is slightly taller than I." she suddenly realized how short she was compared to him and begun to laugh nervously. "She's my age—twenty—and she has bla—"

She was suddenly cut short when he abruptly walked away. She turned her head around to watch him turn a corner and scoffed. "Damn, jerk." She cursed in Japanese—her mother-tongue. Moments later, a voice echoed in the intercom.

"Rei Hino, please report to gate number thirty-seven." Usagi's eyes lit up in realization. _That voice sounds familiar._ "Rei Hino, please report to gate number thirty-seven." _It's Heero!_

"Usa!" _another familiar voice!_

"Rei?" Usagi stood up from her seat, winced from the pain throbbing from her left ankle, and managed to make her way to her best friend. "I opened my eyes and you were gone." She stated, whimpering. Rei quickly led her back to her seat, noticing how wobbly she had been and gently forced her to sit. "My seat belt unbuckled during turbulence. Then when we crashed into the ground, I rolled off to the side and tumbled a couple dozen feet down the aisle." She exclaimed. "The rescuers managed to get everyone out—though a few people were stuck inside for a couple of minutes longer. The nurse said I hit my head pretty hard—she kind of got on my nerves asking so many questions." She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. Usagi noticed that her transparent, black stockings were torn around her thighs and along the back of her calves.

"I was one of those people who were still stuck in that damned plane." Usagi spat out, bitterly, to which Rei sharply glanced at her in shock, not used to hearing her speak in such a way. "I tried to unbuckle my own seat belt, but the metal buckle burnt my fingers. I was panicking like crazy until this guy came and rescued me." She exclaimed, with a passionate look in her eyes.

"Guy? What guy?" Rei asked, momentarily.

"Heero."

"Yeah, I know he's a hero. He rescued you and lots of other people too, I bet."

"No! His name is HEERO." Usagi said, pronouncing his name very loudly. "Heero Yuy." She added, briefly and sighed. "That was his voice on the intercom a few minutes ago." She said, dreamily. Rei eyed her weirdly and shrugged. "Strange name—but that was _one_ sexy voice." She snapped her fingers playfully. "Tell me about it." said Usagi. "Miss," A familiar voice had addressed her politely from behind. Surprised, the two girls turned around, though Rei turned around mostly influenced by her curiosity.

"Heero!" Usagi gasped. Heero gave her a flimsy smile and gave a small nod regarding Rei. In English, he said, "There are no nurses or doctors available to examine your condition as they are busy with other injured passengers—so I shall serve as your doctor for the time being." He got down on one knee in front of her and pulled a little flashlight from the pocket of his white, long-sleeved, collared shirt and shined it in her eyes. "Follow the light." He instructed, and she had done as she was told. At that moment, she was glad that her mother and father had taught her English as she was growing up.

He had asked her various questions, and she responded them truthfully. Finally, he began examining her bruised foot and asked her one more question. "So you speak Japanese as well, correct?" to which Usagi nodded briefly.

"I didn't know I had a sexy voice." He said, through a subtle smirk—this time, in Japanese. Usagi's jaw dropped and Rei nearly fell off her seat laughing insanely. "You understood that?" she replied back in Japanese. Heero nodded, then turned to Rei. "You think that _I_ have a strange name? This woman's name means _rabbit_." He stated, pressing his thumb into the crook of her ankle. Usagi gasped, gently slapping Heero's hand. "That hurts!"

"I apologize." He said switching back to English. "Stop that!" Usagi snapped in Japanese, the switching of languages irritated her. "And do it gently." She coaxed him.

"I really shouldn't be doing this, Miss—"

"_Usagi_." She said, sternly. Heero sighed. "Ok… _Usagi_. I can't display any sexual acts within the vicinity of this airport—especially with any passengers." He stated, firmly. Usagi scoffed. "Sexual acts? You're massaging my foot—you're telling me that doing _this_ is _sexual_?" she gave him a dubious look. Heero ignored her and quickly changed the subject. "Your foot isn't broken—just sprained, but I suggest that you should refrain from any strenuous exercises that may worsen the condition of your ankle."

"Like _sex_." Rei whispered loudly, trailing the 'x' for a few more seconds. Heero gave her a cold glare to which Rei rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll leave and take a cab home. See you tomorrow, Usa." She said, hugging Usagi tightly and then departed, walking in the other direction. Heero began muttering a few words under his breath. "Your friend is a strange woman." He mumbled. Usagi couldn't help but laugh.

"_Today_ is strange. I never would have thought that the airplane I was on would suddenly crash into the ground like this."

"I never would have thought that you could speak Japanese fluently." He retorted. Usagi arched a brow. "Well, you assumed that I only spoke English." She bit back. Heero crossed his arms. "You have blonde hair don't you?" Usagi had nothing to say to that. She didn't even look Japanese—it was no wonder why he assumed she only spoke English.

"How will I go home?" she finally asked, changing the topic. Heero narrowed his eyes at her. "Cab." He answered, shortly. Usagi frowned. "The luggage and practically everything that everyone brought is still in the plane—either broken, burnt, or missing. I'm broke." She exclaimed, with a look of disbelief. Heero sighed and ran his thumb along his jaw line, Usagi quickly found this to be charming. "I'll pay the cab driver for you."

"Why don't you just save the money and drop me off yourself? It's not too far—only twenty minutes away." She pestered. Heero shrugged. "Against regula-"

"Let's go, _now_." She said sternly, and hooked her arm under his, leading him towards the exit all while hobbling on her left foot. "This isn't safe." Heero heaved uncomfortably and ran his free hand along the back of his neck. "Why wouldn't it be safe?" Usagi questioned demandingly, without looking back at him as she dragged him out of the airport.

"You shouldn't get involved with a person like me." Was all he said. At this, Usagi turned with a puzzled look, but quickly shrugged it off. "So where's your car?" she asked, looking from side to side. Heero groaned. "Did you hear what I just said?"

Usagi nodded. "Sure. I don't really give a damn, though." At this, Heero had to return her with a puzzled look, quite shocked at the choice of her words. "Proper ladies shouldn't speak like that." He remarked, hoping she would become upset and decide to leave him alone. "I'm _human_, Heero. People talk like this sometimes." She exclaimed.

Heero sighed again. "Listen, if you knew who I really am, you'd be afraid of me. Just leave, _now_." He tried to say it in the most sensitive way possible. Usagi frowned bitterly. "I don't care if you've gone to jail a thousand-plus times, or if you're some incognito pervert—or even a psychotic murderer—you're going to do me a favor, and take me to my apartment." Then she nervously pulled her arm out from under his arm and glanced at him cautiously. "If you _are_ a psychotic murderer, you'll spare my life, right?"

Heero smirked. "I only point my guns at men—and crazy ex-girlfriends." He decided to add that tiny bit at the end. Usagi quickly linked her arm with his arm again and sighed in relief. "I'm glad I'm not a man _or_ your ex-girlfriend!"

"But there's no doubt that you're crazy." Heero retorted, wisely. Usagi's lips formed a bitter, straight line as he made his retort, but again, she shrugged it off. "So, were you like a police officer or something?" she asked, recalling him mentioning something about guns.

Heero felt inclined to answered, just to shut her up. "Somewhat." Then he aggravatingly, led her to his car—the newest model of a black acura nsx. "Beautiful." Usagi sighed in awe as Heero opened the door for her.

* * *

As Usagi gave him directions to her apartment, Heero inwardly scowled to himself as to why he was doing this for her in the first place. He had already told her too much about himself—he, along with several soldiers involved with the war that ended a while back, weren't allowed to reside on Earth without the consent of the World Nation and the Queen of the World: Relena Peacecraft, a woman he left a few years ago in order to gain an maintain a life with just a sense of humanity. He grimaced and tightened his grip on the wheel as he made a sharp turn. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye—it was truly a shame that he had to kill such a beautiful lady so soon after their first meeting.

Usagi instructed him to park at an empty space right next to her car. When she got out of the car (with much difficulty) she demanded that he stay for dinner, to which Heero accepted in order to kill her without having anyone see. As she limped up the stairs onto the third floor and into her home, she turned to Heero and pointed out how ridiculous he looked wearing his uniform outside of work. Upon hearing this, Heero unbuttoned his uniform and slung it over a chair. Underneath his uniform, he had been wearing a plain, white shirt.

"Do you like pasta salad?" Usagi asked over her shoulder as she opened her refrigerator. Heero replied with a "Hn." Though, he hadn't ever heard of such a thing as a _pasta_ salad. Within a few minutes, Usagi hobbled into the living room with two bowls and two forks in her arms. "Here," she said, handing him his bowl of food. "Thanks." He said in a low voice and began eating bits of it at a time.

"Good?" Usagi questioned curiously, her fork still partly in her mouth. Heero grunted. "No, that why's I'm still eating it." He stated, sarcastically—though it sounded very serious. Usagi chuckled softly and relaxed in her seat across from him. Usagi began asking questions regarding his life. At first Heero had been reluctant, though he finally began telling her everything. She was going to die soon after anyway.

Usagi arched a brow in shock. "So you were a soldier?" she asked for confirmation after he had told her his occupation back when he was still a boy in his teens. Heero nodded.

"So you've seen bloodshed." Usagi muttered solemnly. "Hn."

"And you've killed as well."

"Hn." He slowly maneuvered his hand to the custom Jericho 941 that was well hidden in his back pocket. "What kind of soldier were you?" she asked, moments later. The expression on her face turned grim. Heero paused to stare at her face, then he replied in a husky voice. "I was trained at a young age to become the perfect soldier—and that's the kind of soldier I became. To be more frank, I piloted a mobile suit gundam and killed more people than I can remember." His eyes flashed dangerously as Usagi stood up.

"Do you have permission from the W.N. to live on Earth?"

"No." he grunted.

He watched her walk into the kitchen to put her empty bowl into the sink. "Would you like desert?" she asked causally, though she was starting to sound formal. She opened the fridge and pulled out a half-eaten, chocolate cake and set it on the counter top. She opened a drawer and pulled out a large, kitchen knife. "There's chocolate cake." She called out and turned around, her heart suddenly felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, though he facial expression remained calm and unchanged.

"Heero, what are you doing?" she asked politely with a hint of hostility. Heero didn't reply. He stood under the threshold* of the kitchen with his gun aimed at Usagi's chest. Quickly realizing why she was in such a situation, Usagi calmly and slowly stepped forward. "I know too much, right? It's ok. I won't say a word to anyone. You can try to kill me—just in case you don't trust me. I don't think you can, though. It's really hard to kill such a good person." She smiled, pressing her heart against his gun point. Heero flinched and clicked the safety back on. "You won't tell anyone," He stated, with a trace of a question.

"I promise—only if you don't kill me."

Heero placed his gun back in his pocket and relaxed. "Chocolate cake sounds good." He said, casually. She nodded sweetly. "Right away." And she began cutting the round cake into slices.

They ate their slices of cake in the kitchen, standing from opposite sides of the counter top, facing each other. They began talking a lot more, this time, as Heero began questioning her about her life. "Have you got a boyfriend?" he had asked.

"No. He asked me to marry him and I flaked out." She replied, a bitter crease forming at the corners of her lips. "How many have you had?" he asked, his eyes intent and concentrated.

"Mmm… five? No, no—four."

"What were they like?" Usagi couldn't believe he was asking her this, but she sighed and began explaining to her what her first boyfriend was like. "He was perfect. My ideal kind of boyfriend back when I was still fifteen. But I only ever saw him late afterschool. I've never actually seen him in class or during school hours. There were rumors about him already having a job." She ran her hands across her cheek thoughtfully. "He had a strange life. I almost couldn't believe it myself—he has _twenty-nine_ older sisters." She shook her head in disbelief. "Anyway, we split up because he left for the space colonies. All that time I've been with him, I had to find out from his butler." She stated, bitterly.

Heero's eyebrows furrowed. "Next," he said, flatly. Usagi nodded. "My second boyfriend and I met when I was eighteen. I saw him walking on the railing of this bridge and I got scared and told him to get off. He invited me to watch a show at the traveling circus he worked at and things went on from there—or course, he had to leave in one month, and I had completely forgotten." She chuckled to herself. "He left without even saying anything." She said, with a grin.

"Clowns shouldn't make girls cry." Heero stated, as a matter of fact. Usagi arched a brow. "How did you know he was a clown?"

"Just a guess." He replied. "Next,"

"I met my third boyfriend at a college party not too long after. He rescued me from a bunch of perverts, then he walked me home and I gave him a polite kiss on the lips." She began blushing immensely. "I don't know how he managed to turn it into a make-out session."

"Repulsive." Heero's lips upturned into a grimace. Usagi shrugged. "He had to leave for America. So natuarally, we parted ways."

"Next,"

"He hated me at first, but he had a weird fascination with my hair." She snorted. "It's unusually long." Heero remarked. Usagi nodded. "That's what he liked about it. Anyway, we shared our first real kiss at the river bank—ten months later, he asked me to marry him." She shivered. Heero arched a brow. "You didn't want to marry him?"

"I'm not ready for marriage." She exclaimed. "But after today, I realized how short life can be. Now, I actually want to start a family of my own." She admitted, intertwining her fingers with one another. "What about you? How many girlfriends have you had?" she changed to topic to him.

"Only one." He exclaimed. Usagi pursed her lips in thought. "Before, during, or after the war?"

"During. I met her when I was stationed for a mission on Earth—she knew too much, so I had to kill her; but I couldn't. She was oddly intrigued with me—so I formed an attachment to her." he said, his lips formed a bitter, straight line. Usagi caught notice of this. "Why aren't you with her anymore?"

"I left her to learn how to live life like a normal person. I obviously can't do that with her involved in my life, seeing that her job surrounds her life with politics and such. She's probably the most important person in the world." He smirked, glancing at Usagi to see her expression. She had a concentrated look in her eyes. "The most important person in the world is Relena Peace—" she gasped and glanced at him under her lashes.

"Is it really necessary to say her name?" Heero frowned. Usagi covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. "Wow, I didn't know that she had a boyfriend."

"Wouldn't everyone on Earth go crazy if they all knew she was involved with a soldier from space?"

Usagi nodded. "Do you still love her?"

"I do," he replied. "But with a different meaning. I care for her health and overall well-being. As for being romantically inclined with her, I'd rather not. From gaining just a bit of humanity over the past few years, I realized that I became attached to her only because she knew I was a soldier from space and that she still inclined to form some kind of relationship with me." He chuckled under his breath. Usagi sighed dreamily. "How lovely. I'm sure your two had good times together."

"Yeah," he said, bitterly. "Filled with war, bloodshed, and hundreds of deaths." To this, Usagi frowned. "So you haven't dated anyone after her?" Heero replied with a shake of his head. Usagi's jaw dropped. "Tell me, have you had your first kiss yet?" Again, Heero shook his head. "You're a freak." Usagi stated, moments later and pulled a nearby bar stool next to him and promptly sat on it. "Kiss me and I'll rate you." She exclaimed, and closed her eyes, inclining her chin just a few centimeters closer to his face.

"I'll chop my own leg off before doing that." He scoffed. "Just do it!" she snapped, prompting him to do so. He cleared his throat professionally and closed his eyes, leaning in. His nose brushed against hers and the warmth of their lips emitted just a few centimeters away.

Usagi quickly snapped her eyes open and pulled away, not allowing his lips to touch hers. "Ok. T-That's enough." She stuttered. "I give you a six out of ten." She said, the corners of her lips quirking up into a mischievous grin. Heero brought his head back to its original state and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Six?"

Usagi laughed. "So used to being _perfect_, I see." She eyed him with luminous eyes. Heero folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "Perfect _soldier_. Not a perfect kisser." He emphasized clearly. Usagi sighed contently. "It's late, Heero. I want to take a long shower and go to sleep." She mumbled, getting off the stool.

"You didn't need to tell me that." He said, with a frown of disgust. Usagi playfully nudged his arm and limped towards the door to open it for him. "Goodbye, now." She said, impatiently. He walked over to the chair he had placed his uniform jacket on and slung it over his shoulder. "Goodnight." He said, in a flat voice as he stood facing Usagi at the door way.

She nodded with a small smile and proceeded to close the door when he turned to walk to his car. Just when the door had almost completely closed, a hand poked in from outside and roughly swung the door open again. In shock, Usagi stepped back only to see Heero again.

She parted her lips slightly to question if he had forgotten something, but he firmly pulled her closer to him with his hands on her shoulders and swept a single kiss on her soft lips. He pulled away and stared at her blue eyes. "How about now?" he asked.

Usagi's cheeks flushed pink. "A perfect ten."

* * *

Her eyes wandered off to Heero. The quality she liked most about him was—no. It was the whole of him she liked. She could never just choose one thing out of him that she favored above the rest. She liked everything about him—which was why she had fallen for him in the first place.

With his arms folded over her chest, Heero pieced together everything he had observed. Usagi came up this man's (Darien's) office to bring a box of lunch. She also called him _Mamoru_. Darien—_Mamoru_ had also called her _Serena_. He saw the way she reacted when she had walked into the room. Of course, anyone would have reacted in the same way if a former lover suddenly appeared before them. Strangely, Usagi had a surprised look—five times more shocking than normal. And she had a white gold engagement ring with a diamond shaped to look like a rose, on her ring finger. Was Darien—_Mamoru_ her fiancé?

* * *

Usagi was a bundle of mystery, joy, and love. At times, Heero became too overwhelmed that he had to distance himself from her for days—until the moment he began missing her so badly, he would rush over to her apartment in the middle of the night and sneak into her room to lay on her bed next to her and watch the rising and falling of her chest.

When she awoke to find him staring at her lovingly—and half-asleep—she would playfully hit him with a pillow and call him a freak.

Things had been that way for two and a half-years. They'd spent two birthdays and two Christmas' and two Valentine's Days and whatever other holidays together. He loved his life now that she became a part of it—though, he still hadn't regained his humanity and at times, he would think about leaving to find the rest of humanity elsewhere. His desire for that had been greater than his love for Usagi, which he admitted to after a few months with her, to which she understood perfectly.

"I've found a small piece of your humanity, though." Usagi exclaimed, discreetly. Heero arched a brow and turned to her with a questionable look. "Where?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. "Here." She murmured and kissed his lips. After they parted, Heero sighed. "You've killed me." he joked in a serious voice.

One night, he'd gotten an email from his mentor—Doctor J—explaining how he had to leave Japan and flee to another country. The World Nation were becoming suspicious of him—if he were to get caught for living illegally on Earth, they'd have to throw him in prison, where he would lose all the humanity he gained. He immediately informed her of his predicament and coaxed her to follow him to wherever Doctor J was going to send him off to.

"Heero," Usagi pleaded. "I've finally found a job in the career I wanted. I met this nice man at the coffee shop today—"

Heero glared at her with cold eyes. "How forward with you was he?" he said with a sharp tongue. Usagi heaved. "No, Heero. He overheard me telling Rei about looking into cell research companies and trying to find a job as a secretary, and he offered me a job." She explained, running her hand through his hair reassuringly. Heero's expression remained unchanged. "So you've finally achieved your dream." He sounded both happy and sad at the same time.

Usagi nodded. "I want you to stay, but I don't want you to get caught, Heero." She said with quivering lips. "If you want me to go with you, I will. Just tell me to come along and I'll leave everything here and start a new life over with you." She looked into his eyes lovingly. Heero closed his eyes and heaved deeply, pressing his forehead against hers. "I don't know." He admitted. "I want you with me, but I want you to be happy too. Your dreams are just as important to me as they are to you." He added.

Usagi smiled. "Just live by your emotions." She told him and he understood perfectly. "I love you, Usagi Tsukino." He told her in a husky voice. "I love you, Heero Yuy." She said back with the same passion in her voice.

He kissed her index finger and unbearably told her to stay and live her dream while he would run off to another country. Usagi cried briefly, but grinned and nodded her head understandingly. "Thank you, Heero." She whispered.

* * *

She waited with him at the waiting lounge in the airport. She waited an hour until the plane arrived to take him to where ever Doctor J pleased. She waited until he finally stood from his seat next to her and looked at her with pained eyes. Hand in hand, they silently walked to the gateway of the plane, where they stopped to gaze into each other's eyes for the last time.

"Kiss me, and I'll rate you." She said through tears but with a wide grin on her lips. "One for all the good times we had." Heero stated, plaintively and leaned in to kiss her softly. Then they parted just a little bit.

"One more for good luck." Usagi whispered with a smile and kissed him again with their lips parted slightly open. They pulled away again and held onto each other as if their knees were going weak.

"And again for goodbye." Heero whispered huskily with a frustrated expression. Sometimes, he was mad at himself for loving her so much. They shared their last kiss, their most passionate one, Usagi in tears, and Heero in agony. "For now." He quickly added as they parted for air. "I'll come back to you. Just stay here." He instructed. Usagi nodded and sniffed. "I love you, Heero Yuy."

He pulled her head under his chin and held her briefly. "I love you, Usagi Tsukino." With that said, he turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the gateway.

* * *

Her heart began beating uncontrollably. Butterflies fluttered endlessly in her stomach as she looked into the eyes of each and every one of her former lovers. Then she wiggled her ring with her thumb and pursed her lip thoughtfully. Who was she _really _in love with now?

* * *

**A/N:** Look forward to the next chapter around next week Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I'll update by then, hopefully. By the way, should I make a chapter for Usagi and Mamoru? If yes, I'll write it as a special chapter later on in the story—like five chapter before the final chapter or so? Idk. Anyway, don't forget to review. Reviews are really helpful and motivate me to write faster. Thanks!


	7. Operation: Break Up

**A/N:** Updaaate! Voting is over now. Heero has 7 votes. Trowa & Wufei have 2 each and Duo & Quatre have none. D: Anyway, I wrote Heero's name on seven strips of paper, Wufei's name on two strips, Trowa's name on two strips, and Duo and Wufei's name on one strip of paper each. I put them in a hat and I stuck my hand in an pulled a paper out without looking. The name I pulled from the hat is the one that Usagi will end up with. I won't tell you guys :D It's a surprise and I want you all to be in suspense.

Btw, I can't personally reply to reviews anymore. It takes too much time, and I kinda don't know what to say, but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys, seriously.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Operation: Break Up**

"Serena," Darien spoke in a vocally appealing voice. "I'm in a very important meeting right now," he explained, in a sensitive enough tone so as not to make her cry. Usagi shifted her attention to her fiancé without blinking an eye. "Mamo—_Darien_. I—" she was cut off abruptly with a surprised glance from Duo.

"_Serena?_!" Duo arched a brow with a puzzled look. Then he scanned her from head to toe and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You look just like my—"

"Haha, I have such a common face—lots of people mistake me for someone else, Haha! It's silly right?" Usagi countered with a louder voice and laughed nervously. Good, she thought. He thought that she was just some other person who resembles his ex-girlfriend. She stopped laughing only to see disappointed looks, all from her ex-boyfriends. Wufei's brows were furrowed with confusion. She immediately thought that he wanted to kill her so she backed away cautiously. The sadness was very apparent in Quatre's face—as if his hopes have been crushed; she felt pity for him. Trowa had his arms folded over his chest and he glanced at her from under his bangs—she could only catch a glimpse of his beautiful green eyes. Duo made a funny face, like he had just been slapped across the face really hard; she almost burst into laughter until she saw Heero. His face remained the same as before. It was as if he saw through everything.

"I brought you lunch…" she said, hesitantly, her voice directed at Darien, but her eyes aimed at Heero. "Thank you, honey." Darien smiled warmly and gestured her to come forth. Usagi kept her eyes locked on each of the boys for a brief moment and then proceeded to make her way towards her soon-to-be husband. "I made your favorite today—"

"_Usa_!" an angry, high-pitched grumble came from the doorway. "Makoto's tired of not being credited properly for her cooking!" she lectured. "Darien. Usagi didn't make lunch for you today—we stopped by Makoto's café on our way here and Usa asked her to make your favorite foods—Oh my god." As she trailed on, Rei glanced at the five boys who were also standing in the room. She recognized the clown hunk—Trowa—Usagi's boyfriend, but his trademark side bangs were cropped slightly shorter. She also recalled seeing Duo's face—he was Usagi's other boyfriend too, his eyes had become more mature and exquisite, though the child-like gleam was still present. She definitely knew Wufei—his glare was one of a kind—it was the only one that could make any baby crap his diaper—his hair was no longer in a small ponytail. It was slicked back neatly and hung loosely at his jawline. She then looked over at Heero. He looked the same, though, he grew slightly taller, and his shoulders were broader and he had a more chiseled chest than the last time she saw him—almost a year ago. His hair was a little more disheveled as well.

The only one she didn't recognize was the blondie. But God, one look at him, and she just _knew_, he's got to be _perfect_.

"Did you just say '_Usagi_?' " one of them had asked, though no one knew who—and they all turned their heads to Usagi and Darien again. Usagi's eyes widened, then she shook her head furiously and flung her arms hurriedly around her fiancé's neck. The five former pilots and her best friend all watched uncomfortably as Usagi kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Wufei grunted loudly just as Quatre uncomfortably cleared his throat. Darien gently pulled himself away and stared at her wearily. "Serena, _please_ compose yourself. I told you I'm in a meeting." He reminded her politely. "It's fine," Heero grunted. "That's all the information we need. For the next few months, we'll be investigating any neighboring companies for corporal stealing, blackmail, and backstabbing."

Rei made a funny face as Heero began to explain. Usagi looked puzzled and slightly cautious of Wufei and Heero's icy cold stares.

"I'll see you at home, honey." Darien whispered, though it was audible to everyone in the room. Usagi nodded nervously and scurried between her ex-boyfriends and out the door, dragging Rei with her just as she waved her hand at the familiar faces; Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Heero, then she waved at Quatre and whispered a 'hi, stranger'

Quatre arched a brow and turned to his companions curiously. "Do you know that woman?" he had asked, to no one in particular. They all muttered something to their selves, not knowing what each said, Quatre sighed.

* * *

"Usa! Oh my goodness, the four of them are there!" Rei inquired as she was being pulled into an empty elevator. Usagi flushed pink. "No, all _five_ of them are there." She corrected, momentarily. Rei arched a suspicious brow. "_Five_? Don't tell me the perfect blondie was your man…_too?_!" she gasped, a hand covering her open mouth. Usagi pursed her lips bitterly. "Rei, I don't know what to do anymore. Is it ever a good thing when your past lovers suddenly show up in your life?" she asked a rhetorical question.

"It is _never_ a good thing when your past lovers suddenly show up in your life. It'll confuse you to no end. Take it from someone who truly knows the feeling." Rei stated, pursing her lips bitterly as well. Usagi sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall of the elevator. Her head got lighter—it felt like someone had been tickling her brain; perhaps she was having another dirty thought again. Quatre played her another beautiful song on his violin. Then she saw Trowa balancing behind her with his hands on her waist as they walked slowly on the railing of the bridge. Duo was kissing her everywhere—making her body tingle sensually. Wufei would have his arms around her as he tried to direct her attention so she was able to see the jade rabbit. Heero would be next to her as she slept, and he would watch her with a loving expression.

Was this a sexual fantasy?

Usagi flushed into deeper shades of red. "I just had a sexual fantasy, Rei." She cried out, muffling through her hands that covered her face. Rei looked over at her with a smirk. "What was it about?" she asked melodiously. "All of them." Usagi replied miserably.

Rei paused. "It's ok. Your sexual fantasies don't even have sex in them, so it'll be fine." She said, reassuringly patting her back. "You want to go to Mako's café with me? We can talk it out with her." She suggested. Usagi shook her head. "I want to go home and sleep. Maybe I might wake up from this nightmare."

* * *

They walked into the café across the street from the large company building they were in. Each had grim expressions on their faces as they sat at the nearest table from the entrance, silently. Duo was the first to break the silence. "Man, you guys want to know something?" he asked. Wufei opened his mouth to respond. Not letting him answer, Duo continued. "Do you know that guy's fiancé? She was my girlfriend back in college. I didn't think I'd ever see her again. She's a babe, now." He sighed, satisfyingly as he threw his arms behind his head and leaned against his chair.

Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa's eyes widened slightly. Heero's eyes had only narrowed dangerously. "She was your g-girlfriend?" Quatre questioned, quite shocked. "But, she was_ my_ girlfriend too!" he exclaimed. Duo immediately sat straight up in his chair and slammed his palms against the table. "What the hell did you just say?"

Heero's eyes flashed cautiously. "Duo, calm yourself." He demanded. Duo heaved, scratching the back of his head with irritation. "God, Quatre. You can blame your ass for this one." He said, bitterly. Quatre slumped in his seat, a little shaken up. "I'm sorry, Duo." He mumbled. Trowa, not wanting Duo's anger to be aimed completely at Quatre, spoke up. "I apologize as well, Duo. At one point in my life, that woman and I have loved each other as well." He stated.

Duo stared at Trowa in disbelief. "You've got to be fucking kickin' my balls." He said loudly. Trowa nodded. "For precisely one month." He added. Duo examined his face for any signs of a bluff, but failed to find any. He breathed through his nose as he closed his eyes. "Relax Duo. One, two, three…_phew_." He said, trying to calm himself down. Wufei scoffed at Trowa. "A mere _one_ month? I dated her for nearly a _year_." He said proudly and stood from his chair with arrogance. Duo gawked at Wufei, surprised yet again.

"You dated her _too_?" Duo slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone in the café to look up at them. "Next thing you know, _Heero_, here," he said, gesturing at Heero. "is going to tell me that he dated her too!"

"Is there anything wrong with my dating her?"

The four of them, taken aback, shifted their attention to their subordinate. "_What_?" Duo said, in a threatening voice. Heero folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "I'm just as shocked as you all are—though I knew from the start that Usagi and Quatre have been together back when she was still in high school." He briefly explained to them. Quatre arched a brow. "You _knew_?" he was in disbelief.

"She told me about every one of her boyfriends before me. You're perhaps the only one in the universe with twenty-nine older sisters. I figured that much—but I didn't expect that _all _of you have dated her." He said, grimly staring at them. Quatre propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his palms. "So _that_'_s_ why you treated me horribly when we gathered together a month ago." He said, in sudden realization.

Duo huffed angrily. "You knew that he dated your ex-girlfriend and you decided to treat him like a load of shit imported from outer space without mentioning that, oh say…he dated the same girl as you?"

"Duo," Trowa's eyes flickered dangerously. "Compose yourself." He told him. Duo thrashed about violently. "_This_ doesn't bother you, Trowa? You unemotional son-of-a-"

"_Excuse me!_" The five of them turned to see a fairly tall woman with sun-kissed, chocolate-brown hair which was pulled back into a tight pony-tail high on her head. A short, white apron hung around her neck and tied around her waist had said in bold letters 'Cook This' at her midsection with an arrow pointing to her pelvis just below the words. She wore a loose, green tank top with black suspender shorts and brown ankle-high lace-up boots. "You guys are attracting bad attention here!" she scolded them, in a gloriously beautiful, yet raspy voice. She pointed her index finger in the air. "One more complaint about you guys, and I'm going to have to kick you out!"

Duo's face twisted from anger to uncertainty. His eyes widened. That voice sounds familiar, he thought. He shifted his position in his seat and turned to the person yelling at them from behind him.

"Mako!" he called out, completely taken aback. Makoto paused and cocked her head to the side to take a good look at Duo before grinning. "Duo Maxwell? Hey, what the heck are you doing here?" she shouted, jokingly and leaned forward to hug him before she sat on the chair Wufei had sat on between Heero and Duo. Wufei narrowed his eyes and proceeded to tap Makoto on the shoulder and tell her to remove herself from his seat when Heero nudged him with his hand and pointed at the other empty chair on the other side of the round table.

Wufei rolled his eyes and sat there as Makoto and Duo began talking. "I got a job in the business industry!" Duo exclaimed, excitedly. Makoto clapped her hands twice and nodded in approval. "I knew you wouldn't be a bum forever!"

"Are you still friends with Usagi?" Duo had asked. Makoto nodded. "Yup, we still keep in touch. She's having a…wedding coming up with Darien." She hesitated to tell him. Duo groaned. "I can't stand to see her marry the likes of him. I'd rather see her marry the Chinese monk, over here." He stated, pointing lazily at Wufei. Wufei growled. "I asked her to marry me once before and she ran away with Rei back to Japan."

Makoto arched a brow. "_What_?" she couldn't tell if he was joking. Quatre's eyes widened. "You asked her to marry you and she refused?" he sighed. "I'm really glad that _I_ decided not to ask her to marry me the night I left for outer space. If she rejected me, I would probably kill myself."

Makoto's leaned over the table to look at Quatre. "_What_?" again, she didn't know if he was joking. Trowa folded his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Maybe she didn't really love you, Wufei. Maybe you weren't together long enough." To this, Wufei sneered. "You shouldn't be the one telling me that load of crap—_I've_ dated her the longest! Nearly a year, and you? A mere one month!" he pointed rudely at Trowa. Makoto's eyes widened as she turned to Duo. "What are they saying?" but Duo ignored her with a response of his own.

"You dated her for almost a year?" he was in shock. Heero glanced at Duo with a bored expression. "I've dated her the longest. We were together for _two_ years." He then shifted his attention to see Wufei's expression. Wufei looked as if he had been shot down, which amused Heero greatly as a small smirk formed on his lips.

"_We've _been together the longest. I was with her for three years." Quatre suddenly spoke up. Makoto gasped with a confused look. Wufei grumbled. "Shut up, Quatre." He narrowed his eyes at him. Duo scoffed. "Oh yeah, Quat? You may have been with her the longest, but _I_ almost had _sex_ with h-e-r!" he paused, then snickered. "Oops. Spelled the wrong word."

"I expressed my affection for her while standing atop a lion's back." Trowa exclaimed. "We shared our first kiss under the moon." Wufei barked. Heero's eyes narrowed. They were all challenging each other's dominance. "I rescued her from being trapped in a badly crashed plane." Duo, Trowa and Wufei sighed, not knowing what to top that.

"I was her first kiss." Quatre exclaimed, quietly and humbly. Heero's eyes averted in his direction and he grunted. "Shut up, Winner." Quatre sulked in his seat and lowered his head. "I was the first one to kiss her passionately." Duo exclaimed, with an air of arrogance. "I was the first and _only_ person amongst us to ever propose to her!" Wufei countered back, glaring at Duo. Heero grunted, trying to get Wufei's attention. "I was the first to tell her that I was a gundam pilot."

"I was the reason why she was able to see a circus show for her first time—which was on her list of things to do before she _dies_." Trowa said, right after Heero made his statement.

"I was her first boyfriend."

Trowa turned and glared at Quatre. "Be quiet."

"She liked me a _lot_." Duo stood up, jabbing his thumb into his chest. "She liked me _more._" Trowa growled. "She liked me more than the two of you combined!" Wufei shouted, throwing himself in front of both Trowa and Duo. Heero calmly stayed in his seat and looked up at the three men bickering. "She actually _loved _me." He said, with a tiny smirk.

"Well, she—"

"SHUT UP, QUATRE!" the four of them shouted at him, causing him to flinch, and then continue sulking. Makoto slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second! What's all of this talk about Usagi loving who more?" she asked, studying everyone's faces.

Duo heaved and pushed his bangs out of his face with his hand. "We just found out that we've all dated Usa." He replied wearily. Makoto pursed her lips. "_All_ five of you? Are you serious?" she glanced at the five of them and laughed. "God, I love her life!" she said, between fits of laughter as she held onto Duo's shoulder for support. "It's a drama! It's all just a damn drama!" she squealed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Woman. Must you laugh at our predicament? It's unjust." Wufei said, his lips forming a grim, straight line. Makoto waved her hand lazily in the air. "Yeah, sorry. It's just so ironic. What are the odds?" then she chuckled again before gesturing them to sit back down in their seats. "I'll make you guys something special—all on me, so don't worry about paying." She dusted her hands on her apron and walked behind the counter and into the back kitchen. They all watched her leave gracefully.

"Nice ass…" Duo grunted under his breath with a perverted smirk. Wufei rolled his eyes at his remark and kicked his shin from under the table. Un-phased by that, Duo chuckled. "Do you know that lady, Duo?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded in response and leaned back in his chair. "A close friend of mines from college." He replied, closing his eyes as he sighed in satisfaction. "All that good food, man. I'm glad we were friends."

"She knows Usagi too." Trowa exclaimed, in a low voice. Duo nodded. "Yup, she was there when Usa and I first met at this party."

The little bell hanging at the door rang and in walked a girl with long, dark hair and lean, long legs. "Makoto!" she called out as she walked fashionably inside. "You'll never guess what happened to Usa toda—" she stopped at their table and stared at them before waving a 'hello'

"It's _you_ guys!" Rei grinned. Quatre lowered his head leaning to his right. "It's that girl from the office." He whispered worriedly to Trowa. Trowa nodded. "Hey, babe." Duo flashed a grin, raising his hand as a gesture of greeting. Rei wrinkled her nose. "Usagi never liked it when you called me that." She said, bitterly. Duo shrugged. "Usagi's not dating me anymore, is she?" he said, outwitting her.

"Duo, don't speak to that ill-mannered woman." Wufei shot a glared at Rei before glancing at Duo with a warned expression. Rei rolled her eyes and sat down in a seat next to him. "Wufei, I've decided something. I'm going to treat you as nice as I possibly can, even though you treat me horribly. I've let go of what happened between us. I think you should too." She exclaimed, placing her hands over his.

Wufei narrowed his eyes and pulled his hands away cautiously. Heero arched a brow. "What _did_ happened between you two?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Rei shifted her attention to him. "Before he and Usa dated,_ I_ was his girlfriend—until he proposed to me, but I told him I wasn't ready." She said, casually. Duo burst into laughter. "Rejected _twice_!" he pointed teasingly at Wufei. Wufei lundged at him and the two of them fell to the floor, wrestling.

Rei shrugged it off and turned to Trowa. "So how's it been, uh...I forgot your name. It's been years. I only remember that you were the cute clown from the traveling circus who kept giving flowers to Usagi." She exclaimed. Trowa nodded. "Trowa Barton."

Rei grinned. "How do you all know each other?" she asked. "We worked together a while back." Trowa replied. "Unfortunately." Heero added, dusting the lint off of his shoulder. "And who is _this?_" Rei turned to Quatre. "I haven't met _you_ before. You must've dated Usagi before I even met her."

Quatre blushed. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." He replied. "It's nice to meet you, miss—"

"Rei Hino." She stated and shook his hand. Then she sat straight up in her chair and cleared her throat professionally. "So guys, do you like Usagi's fiancé?" she questioned, in a serious voice. Duo and Wufei popped up from under the table. "NO." they both said in loud voices. She turned to Quatre who uncertainly shook his head. Trowa closed his eyes and shook his head calmly. She looked at Heero and he too, replied with a firm "Absolutely not." Rei grinned. "Neither do I." she admitted. "The nerve of him! How dare he force her to change her first name in order to make her seem more _American_. How lame of an excuse is that?" she began ranting. Heero stopped her by grasping her wirst. "Is that why he calls her 'Serena?' "

Before Rei could reply, Makoto came with a cart of food. "Here you go, guys." She exclaimed, proudly and set the food on the table. "Mako!" Rei beamed. Makoto grinned. "Hey, Rei! I didn't see you come in!"Rei stood up to hug her then gasped. "Guess what? These guys are—"

"Usa's ex-boyfriends?" Makoto's eyes gleamed. Rei frowned. "How'd you…?" Makoto cut her off. "Duo told me." She exclaimed. Rei sat down next to Wufei and smiled at him. "I like your hair now. It's not as stupid looking as before." She commented. Wufei glared at her. "I thought you said you were going to be nice."

"_As I possibly can._" She added and took a bite of his food. "Anyway, you look good." She said, softly and drank the wine from his cup. Wufei sneered. "Annoying woman."

"So I was thinking." Rei said, between bites. "Let's try to break them apart." She suggested. Makoto's eyes widened. "Darien and Usagi? Rei, that's bad! She loves him!" she said, smacking her gently on the shoulder. Rei frowned and gave her an 'are you sure?' look. Makoto sighed. "Ok fine. She doesn't completely love him, but she's happy-ish."

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, his eyes gleamed dangerously. Makoto placed her hands on her hips and began explaining. "She's only with him because he reminds her of several people."

"Like whom?" Trowa asked, his eyes narrowing. Rei put an arm around his shoulder. "That, my friend, is something for us to know, and you all to find out." She said, with a smug grin. Trowa eyed her suspiciously and pinched a small amount of skin on her arm, causing her to flinch. "OW!" Rei shrieked, rubbing her new, tiny bruise. She scowled in defeat and gave in. "Darien reminds her of you guys in a weird way." She explained.

"How so?"

Rei gave Trowa another scowl. "Darien plays beautiful music for her on the piano, he gives her a lot of flowers—especially roses, he's very passionate when kissing her, he's strong and handsome, and he saved her from being hit by a truck." She said, lazily.

"That's it?"

Rei nudged him and sneered. "Will you stop with the two-word questions, Trowa? They're absolutely annoying!" Trowa smirked. "How annoying?" he joked. Rei pursed her lips bitterly and turned the other way. Makoto snickered to herself. Duo caught on and began snickering with her as well, then he slapped Trowa on the shoulder playfully. "It's funny seeing you flirt, Trowa!"

Trowa eyed him. "You want to know what's funny, Maxwell?" he asked, in a serious voice. Duo arched a brow and leaned closer. "Yeah, sure." And he waited.

Trowa remained silent. Duo tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "What's funny, Trowa? I want to know!" he said, in the most patient voice he could muster up. Makoto's cheeks filled with air as she tried to hold her laughter in, but failed when Duo began groaning. "C'MON TROWA! **I WANT TO KNOW!**" he slammed his palms on the table and stood up. Trowa chuckled under his breath for a brief moment until it turned into an all out laugh. Wufei joined in, snickering with his head supported on his palms atop the table. Quatre began laughing quietly as Rei began giggling with her cheeks flushing pink. Heero turned to see Duo's expression and he, himself, began laughing as well.

"What the **hell**, guys?" Duo threw his arms in the air. Makoto patted his back and shook her head. "It's ok, Duo." She reassured him and sighed. "I've got to head back in the kitchen. Closing time is in about an hour. Could you guys stay until then so we could discuss how to break them up?" she looked at them hopefully.

Wufei waved his hand and shook his head, about to respond with a curt 'no' until Quatre politely nodded. "We'll definitely wait for you." Makoto gave a small smile and nodded, retreating to her work space. Duo groaned degradingly as he craned his neck to watch her leave. "Damn, nice ass." He grunted which was received by a smack to his face from Rei.

"You filthy swine!" she scolded. Wufei glared at Quatre. "You poor excuse of a man! Why did you tell woman that we'd wait for her?" he said, angrily. Quatre frowned. "I don't want to see Usagi marry that man, Wufei." He stated, firmly. Wufei scoffed. "That is none of our business, whom she marries. Who are we to take them apart?" he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Men like him beat their wives. I know it! Just _look_ at him!" Quatre persisted desperately. Heero glanced at Quatre alarmingly. "What you _know_, better be right, Quatre." He threatened. "I don't want to see her marry him either, but if he's the kind of man you say he is, then I won't allow for that marriage to happen."

Rei nudged Quatre with a weary sigh and looked Heero straight in the eye. "No, Darien isn't like that. He's kind and sweet and romantic. He's never hit Usagi before, I'm pretty sure." She said, thoughtfully and frowned. "I've never seen him actually get mad at Usa before, either." She admitted.

Soon, they all engaged in a discussion on various ways to pull Usagi away from Darien. Wufei suggested murder, to which Rei blandly rejected. Duo persisted on framing Darien and making him look as if he was cheating on her. They all considered that, until Duo sighed. "Nah, it's too hard."

Trowa wouldn't give any suggestions, but would "gladly do his part when it comes to the mission itself." Heero would only agree with Trowa in that point. Finally, Quatre suggested to steal Usagi's heart away.

"That's _perfect!_" Rei squealed, pointing proudly at Quatre. "What is?" Makoto put an arm around Duo and Rei's shoulders from behind. "We're going to make Usagi fall out of love with Darien and fall _in_ love with one of _us_!" Duo grinned widely. Makoto frowned. "And then what'll happen when one of you succeeds?" she questioned, seriously. "Will that mean you'll marry her instead? Do _any_ of you still even love her?" she began lecturing. Everyone either turned away or looked down in shame.

"It's not fair for you guys, and it's not fair for her either. Fake love is a waste of time and affections."

Everyone remained silent. Makoto rolled her eyes. Duo caught this and began laughing like a maniac. "Geez, guys. I was only kidding." Makoto snickered. Rei frowned. "Whether you were kidding or not, you _did_ have a point." She paused and turned to the guys. "Do any of you still love her in any way?"

Duo groaned in exhaustion. "I don't know if it's _love_, but I _do_ miss her." He leaned back against his chair. Trowa closed his eyes and began reminiscing. "I know I hurt her feelings. I'd like to make it up to her."

"I want to try to word that proposal differently." Wufei exclaimed. "I also miss playing the violin for her." Quatre admitted. Rei and Makoto eyed Heero carefully. "I promised her something important. I_never_ fail any missions." He stated, in a serious voice.

Rei squealed. "AW! You guys are _so _cute that it's kinda pathetic!" she commented which was received with cold glares from all five of them. Makoto chuckled. "Operation: Break Up is commenced!"

* * *

I also drew a picture for the scene where Makoto scolds them for being too loud. If you want to see it, it's here: appledehli(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Makoto-and-Gundam-Boys-177467566 replace the (dot) with .

Oh, and to the people who suggested **multiple endings**. I'm sorry. Not for this story, but for another story. Also, after I'm finished with this story, I'm going to writing a new one. I have several different stories in mind, I'm just not sure which one I should start with. So can you all choose please? Thank you! and look forward to the next chapter.

Serena goes to the school's counselor, Darien for advice. He's a young college student who is training to become a pschological therapist. After a few visits, he sexually molests her and rapes her. Traumatized, she tells no one about it. Whenever she goes home from school,she is pursued by him and he forcefully takes her to his office and rapes her. She then meets Duo Maxwell, a bar host and they become rapes from Darien continue and traumatized, she tells no one. Heero Yuy, one of Darien's friends, witness a rape attempt, and rescues Serena. After that, he begins to act as her body guard. Relena Peacecraft, Heero's girlfriend meets Serena and the two become friends. Heero and Serena find out that she is pregnant with Heero's child. Serena makes him choose between her and Relena/his child. Heero has to leave Serena in order to support his girlfriend and new born child, so Duo acts as her body guard. Three years later, Heero Yuy is back when he finds out that Relena was cheating on him and that his child might not even be his. Will Serena take Heero back or has Duo already taken her as his woman? (I'm using their English names)

Being abused by her husband wasn't her ideal marriage. He came home drunk and beat her. She couldn't even go out and spend time with her friends anymore because the bruises were too big to hide. Worried, her friends come over to her house and find Darien abusing her again. They try to intervene, but Darien shuts them out of the house. Concerned, they hire five boys to ruin his life-and if the abuse continues, they will haveto assassinate him. (not a romance)

Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye all think that Serena needs a permanant kissing partner (a boyfriend) so they each choose one boy, plus a guy they all agree on as candidates. Serena has six choices: Trowa (Amy's choice) Quatre (Lita's choice) Wufei (Mina's choice) Duo (Raye's choice) Heero (a guy they all agree on) or no guy at all. Who will she pick? (multiple endings)

Forever Friends. They were all childhood friends, then hormones caught up with them, and they begin dating each other. A series of one shots on inner senshixgundam boys. All possible pairings.


	8. Advice: Love and Work

**A/N: **When you read this chapter, you'll probably think "Oh, _she's_ going to end up with _him_. It's obvious." Think again. During the course of the next few chapters, I'll develop the characters and twist the story up a bit so that you won't really know who will end up with who (or if some of them won't even end up with anyone at all) Sorry for the late update by the way. School sucks butt. I've been busy with Tahitian dance classes and I felt like I needed to draw something since I haven't drawn in a while. Anyway, I have some personal replies to a few reviews. I feel so guilty about not talking to you guys. D:

**The Original Moon Princess**: I'm glad you found it funny. I hope this and the future chapters will be just as amusing as well! When I finish this story, I hope it won't be hard to start writing that multiple ending fic. XD

**Feisa**: LOL what's a mantra? Anyway, if you don't like the ending to this fic once I finish it, I'll be sure to write a fic for Usagi/Wufei. I've liked that couple a lot too. They're so cute together! :D

**Venus914**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Everything will be explained in the later chapters. Just keep reading and reviewing :D

**Trosagi**: If you don't like the ending to this fic, don't worry. I'll write several other fics on Usa/Trowa, Usa/Quat, Usa/Duo, Usa/Heero, and Usa/Wufei.

**JpandS NSI**: I'm very glad you gave this a chance. I'm not very fond of Usagi centered fics because the ones I read usually ruin her character. They make her seem so err slutty (no offense) I wanted to have a go at it though and I'm glad people actually like it! I'm really glad you went through the trouble of looking at my art for this story! I spent a long time drawing that XD Yep, Wufei looks pretty slick with his haircut! Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Nerf-or-Nothing**: Thank you! Here's the update! XD Hopefully I get more reviews for this chapter. LOL

* * *

**Advice: Love and Work**

Whenever Usagi needed advice, she wouldn't turn to Makoto for help. She wouldn't go to Rei either, even though she was her closest friend. Mina was a therapist, but she was much too busy and she wasn't really close with her. She'd gone to Haruka and Michiru with her problems once before, but they'd only try to set her up on blind dates. Whenever Usagi needed advice, she would rather seek Ami for help. Ami worked under Darien's BioDev cell researching institute as one of the lead scientists. Usagi recognized her as the girl from college who was really anal about studying—and when she told her this, Ami laughed and the two became good friends straight away.

She was very composed and had answers for just about anything—which was why Usagi liked going to her for advice in the first place. "Geez, Ami." Usagi sighed as she walked freely into the lab. "You work way too much." She commented and winked playfully at her. Ami removed the glasses from her face and smiled sweetly. "Why, hello Usagi. What brings you here?" she said in a refined voice. Usagi hesitated for a bit and sighed again. "Ami—" she began and tugged on her long sleeve. "Will you listen to my problems again?" she bleated wearily.

Ami chuckled amusingly and nodded, standing up. "Why don't we have a smoothie at Makoto's?" she suggested. Usagi nodded and hastily dragged her out the door. When they walked into the Makino café, Makoto looked up from the counter and grinned. "Hey, Usa." She greeted and nodded at Ami. "It's nice seeing you too, Ami."

Ami smiled politely. "Mako, we'd like our venting session smoothies." She winked secretively. Makoto laughed. "Usa needs to let out some steam again—and she chose you as her victim?" she closed the magazine she had been reading. Usagi fumed. "_Mako_!"

"Ok, sorry!" Makoto backed away into the kitchen.

Ami pulled out a ten dollar bill and slid it under Makoto's magazine. She then gestured Usagi towards a two seat table. "What's wrong today, Usa?" she asked. Usagi slumped in her chair. "How do I word this?" she stumbled with her words. Suddenly, Usagi wailed. "My ex-boyfriends are back, Ami! ALL of them! I don't know what to do, Darien doesn't know about it, everything's awkward, I don't know what to do, my ex-boyfriends probably know that they each dated the same girl—or maybe they don't, I don't know what to do and I'm scared and don't know what to do!" she said in one breath. Ami frowned.

"I have no idea what to say to that, Usagi. You're asking the wrong person for advice." She exclaimed. "I haven't even had a boyfriend before." She added, ashamed. Usagi gasped. "You're lying!" her mouth dropped open.

Ami smiled sheepishly. "Oh my goodness, Ami!" Usagi brought her hands to her mouth. Makoto arrived with the smoothies and chuckled. "Did she finally find out that you've never had a boyfriend?" she asked. Ami nodded with a tiny grin. Makoto snorted playfully. "I _told_ you she'd overreact." With that said, she left.

Usagi heaved. "After I deal with my own problems, I'll set you up with a date." She said to herself. Ami blushed. "O-Ok" she smiled with a hint of excitement.

* * *

Just as Quatre finished tightening Duo's tie for him, Duo aggravatingly adjusted it to his comfort, loosening it up quite a bit. "How can guys wear this piece of crap around their neck?" he scowled then hastily unbuttoned his coat and removed it. "I'm not wearing this sissy shit." He cursed, throwing the formal coat aside.

"You're supposed to look professional, Duo. We're under cover business men." Quatre stated, running his hand along his hair. Duo grimaced. "I'd rather contract VD!" he snapped. Quatre wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're rather obscene, Duo."

Duo merely waved his hand lazily in the air. "I don't understand you, Quatre. Don't even bother using proper English with me." He scoffed unenthusiastically. Wufei rolled his eyes. "Some _American _man _you _are."

Heero shuffled the folders neatly on the desk and handed one to each of them.

"What's this?" Wufei took one glance at the file folder and tapped it against his other hand. Heero grunted and loosened his tie slightly. "Wufei, you and I will be investigating this company for any corporal spies." He stated and turned to Trowa. "You'll attend any drop offs and confirm them. Stop anyone who tries to steal any information."

He then nudged Duo harshly on his rib cage.

"You will be investigating other various companies for stolen information and you are to retrieve the information back—use force if the situation deems it necessary." He said firmly. Duo rubbed his ribs and scowled. "One of these days you fucking bastard," he made an imaginary gun aimed at Heero's face and pulled an imaginary trigger. "I'll send you to hell."

Ignoring his comment, Heero turned to glare at Quatre. "You will steal information for other companies and bring the files to me." His voice was low and cold. Quatre nodded nervously. "Do you still despise me, Heero?" he asked him.

With a straight face, Heero replied. "Right now, I hate all of you equally. You all can die." He muttered. Duo let out a hearty laugh as Trowa responded with a, "Nice to know, Yuy."

They all parted ways to execute their jobs. Wufei began investigating the research lab floors while Heero checked the office floors. Quatre drove to a company building on the other side of the city—a cell research company that rivaled equally to Darien's. He was to start working there just to steal information. A drop-off was scheduled at the Makino café that day. A woman named Ami Mizuno needed to be there to retrieve important files and pay the administrator on stealing information for Darien's company. He needed to be there and serve as a kind of body guard for both Ami and the vital information. Duo had gone to a company building that specialized in brain and psychological research—in Duo's words, "There'll be hot therapist babes there!"

* * *

After Ami and Usagi's venting session ended, Usagi decided to go shopping with her long-time childhood friend, Naru Osaka (Molly Baker.) Ami needed to go back to her office and retrieve the drop-off money and then return to Makoto's café to retrieve the information.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" she questioned in an assertive voice to an unfamiliar person who was wandering around in her office. "I'm working." He snapped, not giving her one glance.

Ami frowned. "I'd like to see any type of verification that shows you work in this company." She demanded, holding her hand out. He grunted and curtly threw his work ID onto the palm of her hand. Ami studied it carefully and pursed her lips. "Chang, Wufei? Darien hasn't informed me of any new employees." She muttered to herself and slipped his ID into his shirt pocket.

"Welcome to BioDev. My name is Ami Mizun—"

"What are you doing with that?" he questioned, eyeing the small letter package in her hands. Ami arched a brow suspiciously. "A drop-off is scheduled today. This is the compensation money."

"That's Trowa's job, then." Wufei mumbled under his breath. Ami leaned in and cocked her head to one side. "Excuse me?" Wufei shook his head in response and waved her off. "Go on. Continue what you were doing." And he walked past her and into another one of her colleague's office.

As Ami took the elevator down to the first floor lobby, she saw a man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as if he were waiting for someone. When she walked across the street to the Makino café, Ami soon realized that he was pursuing her. She quickened her pace and entered the café, sitting down at a table that was closest to the counter—that way, if anything happened, Makoto could help her out.

She looked over her shoulder to see that man sitting at a table right next to hers. She smiled politely at him—though she was cautious. "Is this your first time here? I'm a regular and I've never seen you here before." She asked him. He was quiet for a moment until he shook his head. "Second time." He answered.

Ami smiled nervously. "I don't usually come here so late in the day because of work, but I have to meet someone important today." She exclaimed, softly. "Hey, Ami!" Makoto waved as she emerged from the kitchen. "Is there a drop-off today?" she asked. Ami nodded. "I'll make you English caramel tea." She laughed and pointed at the man Ami had been talking to. "It's Trowa! What're you doing here?" she questioned, with a grin. Trowa raised his hand slightly as a friendly greeting. "Working." He replied. "I'd like to have what she's having." He glanced over at Ami.

Makoto nodded. "Sure thing, I'll be right back with your drinks." Then she disappeared into the kitchen again. Ami turned to Trowa in surprise. "You know Makoto?" Trowa nodded. "We met just yesterday."

"So you're her new boyfriend?" she stood up and sat on an empty seat at his table.

"_Excuse me_?" he arched a brow. Ami cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. When she meets a new man, he becomes her boyfriend so fast. I just assumed you were one of them." She said, embarrassed. Trowa smirked. "I would never have guessed it just by looking at her." he admitted.

Ami laughed. "So where do you work?" she asked curiously. "BioDev." He answered. "I-I work there too!" she stuttered. Trowa nodded. "I know. I was hired to protect you and the drop-off information."

Makoto arrived with the drinks and winked secretively at Ami. "He's your type!" she whispered playfully. Ami blushed and shook her head in a panicked sort of way. Makoto promptly turned to Trowa and poked him on the head. "Be nice, ok?" she chuckled as she walked away. Trowa arched a brow. "_Excuse me_?"

Ami couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

* * *

Duo was in heaven. His 'babe radar' retrieved signals in all directions just as he walked into the building. When he tried hitting on the cute attendant at the front desk, he was received with a stern glare. "What is your business here?" she snapped. Duo mouthed out an 'ow' with a sour face and then grinned like an idiot. "My business is you, babe. Right here—_now_." He eyed her suggestively.

The woman stared into his eyes for a minute and brought the desk phone next to her ear. "I'm going to need security down in the lobby to escort a young gentleman—" Duo placed his hand over hers and brought the phone down onto the receiver. "Whoa, there." He tried to remain calm, though the panic in his voice was audible. "Babe, look at this." He said, bringing out his fake company ID. "I'm new to this place. I was only trying to be friendly."

The woman huffed with her chin high in the air. "What department are you in?" she asked, turning to a file cabinet behind her. Duo bit his lip. He'd actually forgotten the whole reason why he was here. The little voice in his head, who sounded and acted just like Heero, reminded him harshly of the mission.

He leaned on the counter sensually and flashed a sexy grin. "Sex therapist, ma'am." He said, in a deep, manly voice. The woman snorted and shuffled between dozens of file folders. "The only other person in the affectionate emotions department is Miss Aino." She exclaimed and pulled a folder out for him.

"She has a whole floor for herself—I'm not sure she'd like having to share her floor with an idiot such as yourself."

Duo blinked. "Is she pretty? I hope she is—I don't want to share a floor with some ugly sex therapist." His face twisted into a sour expression. The woman gave a deep sigh. "She's not a sex therapist. She's a love and marriage counselor."

"If things don't work out between me and Miss marriage therapist, you want to meet up with me after hours?" he wiggled his eyebrows with a goofy grin on his face. The woman rolled her eyes. "What if I told you I'm gay?" her eyes dulled into a pretty color. Duo blinked twice and scurried into the nearest elevator.

The woman laughed and dialed her lover's number. Her encounter with the braided man would greatly amuse Haruka.

Duo arrived on the fifth floor—the buttons on the elevator pad were all written in Roman numerals, so the fifth floor read 'V'

When he stepped out of the elevator, his mind was blown. "Holy shit." He cursed softly as he looked around. He'd expected to at least see a door leading to an office—instead, the elevator doors opened to what looked more like a condo instead of a simple business office. The floors were a beige shade of hard wood. He looked to his right and saw a half open door. From what he could see, he realized that it was a bedroom. To his right, he saw an elevated kitchen and a door that led to a bathroom. He walked further in and shifted his eyes to the front.

It was half a living room, half an office. The windowed-walls let the sunlight in freely. "Who are you?" he heard someone say. He turned to his right, assuming that the voice came from the bedroom.

"Over here." He turned to his left and saw a beautiful girl with lengthy blonde hair and a glorious slender frame. Duo cleared his throat. "I'm Duo Maxwell. The lesbo at the lobby said my office would be here."

"I'm Minako Aino." She replied, walking down the two-step kitchen stairs to the living room and stopped a far distance from him. "I don't think I like the idea of having a newbie employee sharing my floor." She admitted with a bitter face. The way her eyes fluttered as she sized him up switched him on. He licked his lips. "It's a shame, honey. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to make some room for me."

Minako frowned. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" she brought her hand to her face and began rubbing her chin. "You remind me of this loser in college." She exclaimed. "He proposed to me when I told him that my dream was to marry the perfect man and have beautiful kids. He was so pathetic." She snickered.

Duo narrowed his eyes in thought. "So _you_'_re_ that crazy girl who was way in over her head!" he shouted. Minako gasped. "Wait a minute, _you're_ him?"

Duo regained his composure and smirked, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked, just as he did back at the college party. Minako let out a girlish laugh and waved her hand in the air while shaking her head hastily. "No way. I don't want to marry someone with long hair—but I'll invite you to my wedding!" the two of them began laughing at themselves for what seemed like forever until Duo stopped to hit on her.

"So have you achieved your dream yet, beautiful?"

Minako shook her head with her lips pursed and her eyes getting teary. "I've helped many people with their love problems and finding love, but I can't even get a guy for myself!" she cursed under her breath. Duo was fascinated. "_I'm_ a guy!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Minako huffed. "Just like your proposal, NO." Duo licked his lips. He's always liked a challenge.

* * *

Usagi decided to buy a gift for Darien. She spent almost an hour searching for the right gift. She suddenly recalled him saying that he was running out of his favorite cologne. It was his favorite because she had told him that it smelled wonderful. It was the fragrance of a fresh burst of mist water. Usagi liked how thick and husky it smelled—it smelled like sex to her.

She rushed into the company building and slipped into an elevator that was about to close its doors on her. When she realized that she wasn't alone in the elevator—and that the person was the last person she wanted to be alone in an elevator with, she wanted to rush out—but the doors had finally shut.

Usagi cleared her throat and glanced over at him. "Are you here for a meeting with Darien again?" she asked. He grunted. Usagi shivered. His voice was as sexy as ever. "Uh—is that a 'yes'?" she questioned in a playful voice. He let out a heavy sigh and averted his eyes over to her. Usagi's grin stiffened.

"What's that?" he asked in a husky voice, eyeing the small shopping bag in her hands. Usagi looked down and quickly shifted her attention back to him. "It's a gift for—" she froze. He slowly approached her and placed his hands over her arm, forcing it up so the bag would be within his reach. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of cologne. "For your fiancé…" he examined it closely and sprayed a small amount under Usagi's jaw.

He leaned in and inhaled the fragrance. Usagi shut her eyes and remained still. "It smells nice." He exclaimed. The elevator suddenly stopped and the doors opened. He nodded politely at her and walked out. As the doors began to close, he turned around and smirked at her. Usagi caught a glimpse of it and shivered. Though she hated to admit it, Heero was sexy as ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Look forward to the next chapter and please review. :)


	9. Definitely Him

**A/N: New chapter's up. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. School's really killing me. I've been too busy to even start this. Hopefully this doesn't seem too rushed. D: Anyway, updates may be a little slow. Here are some personal replies.**

**JpandS: I'm glad that my bringing in of different characters is fluid. I was aiming for that :D Writing that bit with Michiru, Duo, and Minako was absolutely fun for me. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing. I love long reviews. They make me smile :)**

**Venus914: You're rooting for Heero & Usagi? Lol, I'm twisting the story up a bit so that it might confuse you as to who Usa really likes. As for the others, I'm still not sure who I should pair them up with—or maybe I'll keep them all single LOL Idk. As for the Makoto and Trowa pairing, I think it would be awesome. Not really sure if they'll end up together in **_**this**_** story, we'll see though. :D Thank you for reviewing. I love reading your long reviews and I'm glad you haven't abandoned this story yet. **

**The Original Moon Princess: Duo can threaten Heero because he's cool :D I'm glad it made you laugh! As for the site that I uploaded the pictures on, it's on deviantart. It's appledehli(dot)deviantart(dot)com replace the (dot) with . Then you can look through my gallery. I actually drew two pictures. One where Trowa gives the sunflower to Usagi (and Usagi has only one long ponytail in this chapter) and the picture where Makoto scolds them for being too loud in her café. I hope you check it out! And thanks for reviewing! It means a lot.**

**To the rest of the reviews, THANK YOU!

* * *

**

**Definitely Him**

It was his fault for embarrassing her like that in front of Darien. He'd done that on purpose—his reason for doing so, she didn't know. But it was on purpose. Definitely—maybe.

"That jerk!" Usagi shrieked to herself as she left Darien's office. She had walked into his office to present him with the gift she'd bought, but she arrived empty-handed. Darien reprimanded her for bothering him during his busiest hours of work. She'd never been so ashamed of herself in her entire life—except for the time in preschool where she wet herself during nap time.

She refused to give him the satisfaction of victory. Perhaps, if she had extra time on her hands, she would get back at him. With scheming thoughts of ways to extract her revenge on Heero, she kept her eyes averted towards the ground as she quickened her pace.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She muttered when bumping directly into someone.

"Excuse me," said the man in front of her at the same time she had apologized. As soon as she looked up to see who she was apologizing to, the man stared at her for a few seconds, slightly dazed. "Usagi." He said, politely.

Usagi flinched at the sound of his voice. "W-Wufei? I—what are you still doing here?" she asked him, with an intent face. Wufei cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "I work here now. Is there a problem?" he smirked. Usagi shook her head nervously. "N-No problem." She lowered her head nervously.

Wufei squeezed a long lock of her hair between his index finger and his thumb and smiled. Usagi looked up at him from under her long lashes. "I'm glad you didn't cut your hair." He told her in a gentle voice. Usagi blushed. "I liked your hair the way it was. Why'd you cut yours." She stated, plaintively.

Wufei breathed out through his mouth and ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Yeah. I miss it too." He agreed and gave her a closed lip smile. Usagi lifted her chin upward and flushed pink. Wufei was standing fairly close to her. She could feel a cozy warmth emitting from his stomach brush up against her chest. His eyes were closed and he was leaning over her. He inhaled. Usagi held her breath. Was he inhaling the scent of her hair?

"Wufei?"

"Hm." He grunted softly through closed lips. He inhaled one more time and reverted back to his old position. "You still smell the same too." He commented with a tiny smile. Usagi nodded nervously with a wry grin. Wufei's smile faded into a grim line. Usagi cautiously balled her hands into fists.

"So you're engaged to Darien?" he asked. The tone of his voice was bitter-sweet. It tugged at Usagi's heart. She nodded silently in response. Wufei lowered his gaze from her eyes down to her hands—her engagement ring in particular. "He proposed to you; and you accepted."

Usagi couldn't help it anymore. She gripped his muscular arms with her hands and pulled him closer to her. "Wufei. I'm sorry, if I had the chance to go back in time, I would." She admitted in a soft voice. She explained how the plane crash back to Japan changed her life and how she realized how short life really was. Wufei only gazed at her with shiny eyes as he listened intently.

"If I'd gone back to you—If Darien hadn't proposed to me—If I hadn't met Heero—" she began trailing on.

"If I'd gone after you myself." Wufei added with remorse. Usagi nodded, tears blurring her vision. She jerked her head into his chest and cried. "What's wrong with me? I'm a bad woman. I don't deserve to have loved anyone."

Wufei held her cheek gingerly and brushed his thumb gently across her quivering lips. The two shared a comforting silence. Finally, Usagi let out a deep breath and looked up to smile at him. "Thanks. I seriously needed this talk—everything's been so stressful lately." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and pulled her body away from his. Wufei nodded in response and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you mean by 'If I hadn't met Heero?' " he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his right leg. Usagi blinked twice in sudden realization and flashed a goofy grin. "Well, by that, I mean; If Heero wasn't the one to rescue me from the airplane, I would have gone straight back to you and change my mind about that proposal." She stated, quickly.

Wufei smirked. "If you did that, I would've done many things to you." he countered, dangerously. Usagi played along. "Oh, really?" her eyes glimmered brightly. "Tell me what you would have done to me." She demanded.

He planted his hands on his waist and looked at her from under his short, but thick lashes. She was immediately drawn to his gaze. He approached her alluringly and whispered to her in a soft, husky voice. "I'd start off with this," he then proceeded to trail minor kisses along her jaw and collar.

Usagi flushed red and pushed him away with her hands. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" she shrieked. Wufei sighed. "Do you love that man, Usagi?" he asked, changing the subject. Usagi blinked in confusion and nodded furiously. "If you're talking about Darien, then _yes_. I do." She stated firmly.

"U-Usagi." Wufei and Usagi both turned to see Ami standing halfway behind the corner of the hallway. Usagi bit her bottom lip nervously before responding back. "A-Ami. How long were you here?"

"I just got here." She answered, approaching them slowly. "Rei is looking for you down in the lobby." She stated and sneaked a glance at Wufei. Wufei caught her with his sharp eyes. "That annoying woman is in this building?"

Ami frowned at his remark. Usagi pursed her lips. "Well then, I'd better go see what she needs me for." She smiled at Ami and turned to Wufei. "Keep doing whatever Darien hired you to do." She said sternly with a sharp glare. Wufei nodded as she headed down the hall towards an elevator.

Ami bit her lower lip and tightened her hold on the clipboard that was in her arms. Wufei turned to her with an air of arrogance. "You saw us." He said knowing all too well. Ami narrowed her eyes and stared at her feet. "How dare you do such a thing." She stated, boldly.

"You knew that she's engaged, you disgusting swine." She scoffed. Wufei took a deep, exhausting breath. The encounter with Usagi had definitely switched him on—but this _girl_ ruined it for him. He opened her eyes to see her glaring disapprovingly at him. It stung to look at her eyes—they were probably the same color as the sky when it was noon. He preferred gloriously long hair over short, above-the-shoulder length hair—but her hair was so simple and ordinary that it was beautiful.

He liked how her bangs curled inward just above her left eye and the thinness of her lips. They were so thin and defined that one could easily see the tiniest of smiles. He watched her leave in the other direction. The sway of her hips flowed marvelously like the sea. His headache grew.

He grunted and mentally told himself that she was good enough, for now.

He slipped between the closing doors of the elevator just in time before it completely shut. Ami uncomfortably shuffled to the farthest corner away from him. Wufei turned the emergency stop knob casually. Ami's eyes went wide with alarm. "What do you think you're doing!" she shrieked, rushing forward to turn the emergency stop knob back off.

He turned and caught her with his right arm and promptly pushed her up against the wall. Ami gasped and attempted to slap him across the face. Wufei flicked his hand to grab her wrist and keep her from moving her arms around.

"I was enjoying myself until _you_ interrupted everything." He sneered. "You'll have to do, for now." He pressed his body against hers as he worked his mouth along her neck, leaving a few kiss marks as a gift. Ami struggled, trying to push him away. "Stop this, now! I'll report you!" she threatened, but to no avail. She grew quiet and ceased her struggling when she felt something hard against the crook of her pelvis. She shifted around uncomfortably.

"It's hurting me!" she screamed, trying to push him away again. She winced in pain as he continued to grind violently against her fragile frame. After a few minutes of violation, he finally stopped and turned the emergency stop off. Ami looked away in shame. The doors opened up to the third floor and Wufei walked out, turning back to say something to her. "Thanks," he smirked. "Foolish girl." He added before the doors shut again.

Ami couldn't agree with him more. _Foolish Ami—stupid Ami_, she scolded herself. She couldn't believe she allowed him to do such a thing! The doors opened up again to the lobby where she carefully limped to the women's restroom. She wobbled into a stall and sat on the toilet with the lid closed. With her hands, she lifted her skirt and examined her thighs. A purplish bruise was beginning to form at the crook of her pelvis.

She sighed. _Are they really __**that**__ hard?_ She questioned herself as she tenderly ran her fingers over her bruise. She buried her face into the palms of her hands and let out a shuddering sob. She'd never even had a boyfriend before—and she'd just finished having dry sex with a man she barely knew inside of an elevator.

* * *

For a few days, things have been quiet, except for Minako, who texted or called practically everyone to complain about Duo's ridiculous antics. Usagi found it funny that not too long ago, she used to act just as childish as him. Since she graduated college, everyone admitted that she'd grown up to be almost as mature as Ami.

"She's pretty, guys." Duo said, nodding his head blankly. Heero averted his eyes from Quatre to Duo and sighed unenthusiastically. "Tell us more, Duo." He said, with hinting sarcasm. "She's the epitome of beauty." He threw his arms in the air as if he were drunk. Wufei rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. "It must be a good thing, spending all your time with her on the same floor. Your vocabulary has grown significantly."

Duo faked a cough with a silly grin on his face and ignored him proceeding to tell them more things about Minako. Wufei narrowed his eyes. He swore he could hear the word 'douchebag' somewhere in Duo's cough.

"She's got a killer body to match her pretty face too!" he raised his hands out in front of him and shaped a nicely figured body—breasts, waist and everything; all for them to see. Trowa smirked. "I think I went on a blind date with her two days ago." Everyone turned over to him and went silent, not really knowing if he was serious or if he had just made a cruel joke. Duo looked as if his mother had just slapped him—but then again, he never really knew his mother and grew up not knowing how it was like to be loved by one.

"It's always the quiet ones who need a beating to their ass." Duo growled pounding his fist on the table. Quatre cautiously turned to look around and saw that they have been attracting attention. He looked behind him and saw Makoto's stern eyes glancing in their direction.

"Shh, Duo. Miss Kino will be upset." He warned. Duo huffed. "**MAKOTO**!" he shouted across the room. Makoto's eyes went wide in disapproval. She quickly dashed towards him and pinched him by the cheek. "What's wrong with you, Duo? Do I have to keep telling you to shut up when you're in here?" she lectured in a beautiful, raspy voice.

Trowa could tell her voice was being strained from yelling at Duo too many times a day. "Go in the kitchen and make me a sandwich." He shouted, shooing her away. Makoto pursed her lips and towel whipped the side of Duo's head with her dish towel. "Have some manners, Duo. Hasn't your mother taught you well?"

"Jokes on you, bitch. Don't got one!" he stuck his tongue out rudely and begun laughing hysterically. Makoto's eyes softened. "Oh. I'm sorry, Duo." Then she sighed. "So what'll it be, guys?" she asked, pulling a pen and notepad out from her back pocket. "Coffee. Black. No sugar." Heero muttered. Duo wrinkled his face at him and then turned to Makoto. "Gimme' spaghetti. I'm craving Italian right now." He said, lazily waving his hand in the air.

Wufei scoffed. "Minako is really something. First, she increases your vocabulary, then she gets you pregnant. What a remarkable woman." He stated, with much respect. Duo sneered. "Suck on my meatballs, Chang." He stood up and pointed at his crotch. Quatre tugged on his arm and tried to appease him. "Sit down, Duo. Relax." He told him.

"I'd like black chocolate tea, Miss Kino." Quatre said as soon as Duo sat down. Makoto turned to look at Wufei and waited for an answer. Wufei shook his head with a bitter frown to show that he didn't have an appetite. Makoto smiled and nodded, then she winked at Trowa. "The usual, right?"

The corners of Trowa's lips upturned slightly. "Correct." Makoto smiled and waved. "Be right back with your orders." And she disappeared into the back kitchen. Duo craned his neck to watch her leave and he grunted. "She's got a nice ass on her body too." He commented. "You sure know how to treat a woman, Duo." Trowa remarked. Duo abruptly snapped at him. "Keep your mouth shut, Dumbo."

Heero smirked at Duo's insult towards Trowa's ears. Wufei took notice of Trowa's sudden flinch. "Duo…" Quatre tried to reason with him. Trowa sulked in his chair and tilted his head trying to hide his ears from view. He had always been teased for his ears. They were just a tad bit larger than normal—Duo would often tease him about it whenever he had the chance.

"I have big ears too." A girlish voice giggled behind them. Trowa flushed red. They all turned to see Rei standing directly behind him. "Hey, babe. How've you been?" Duo asked, holding his hand out in the air for her to high five. Rei bumped Trowa a little to the side with her hip and shared the same chair with him. "Just great." She replied, ignoring Duo's hand.

"Rei," Heero said, trying to get her attention. She cocked her head and looked at him with a puzzled face. He cleared his throat. "Have you seen Usagi? I haven't seen her for almost a week now." He stated, aggravatingly. Rei shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you scared her off when you tried seducing her in the elevator, you creep."

Duo paused and tilted his head to look at Heero suspiciously. Then he let out a hearty laugh. "Heero plus seduction equals BONER DOWN!" he shouted, giving him a thumbs down. Quatre couldn't help but chuckle. Heero's eyes darted at Quatre and his chuckling immediately ceased.

"How did you know about that?" he narrowed his eyes at Rei. "She tells me everything, Heero." She casually leaned across the table to sniff him. "Oh. She's right. You _did_ steal the cologne she bought for Darien. You kinda smell like him now." She said, wrinkling her nose. Heero smirked. "I like the smell though. It reminds me of how the air smells like when Usagi and I sleep together."

Duo gasped. "You guys were sexing each other?" Bewildered, everyone glanced at him as if he had just said something stupid. "_Sexing_?" Rei arched a brow carefully. Duo shook his head, ignoring her. "Tell me, Heero. Did you sex her up yet?"

Heero bared his teeth, growling at him. "I have enough respect for her than to do that, Duo." He grunted and looked away. "What's all this talk about sex?" Makoto arrived with a tray of their drinks and Duo's spaghetti. "Nothing." Wufei muttered to which Makoto eyed him suspiciously. "Speaking of sex," Duo turned to Wufei and pouted.

"I woke up this morning, and you weren't in bed with me anymore." He whimpered. Makoto and Rei threw their heads back and laughed. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre all chuckled to themselves. Wufei fumed red, threatening him with a punch to his face. Duo snickered. "I'm kidding! Can't you take a joke?"

Wufei's knuckles met Duo right on his nose. Duo screeched burying his face into his hands. "What the fuck did you do that for?" he shouted. Wufei smirked. "It was a joke," he shrugged casually.

* * *

Usagi became too afraid to visit Darien at work. She didn't want to be sexually molested or harassed by either Heero or Wufei again. She shivered at the thought of it. She thought about how much they've changed since she last saw them. Wufei cleaned himself up—which made him look all the more gorgeous—women would fall for him at first glance. Heero's seduction skills greatly increased—usually, Usagi would be the one seducing him—back when they were still together.

She was even cautious when she went out to the mall or even when she wanted to eat out. Duo could be anywhere—they both liked going to the video game arcade—they both liked eating at the same places—he knew where she liked to go to, and knowing all too well that Duo was a sex maniac, he'd likely seduce her into having sex—which was very easy. Duo was an angel with beautiful cobalt blue eyes and a radiant smile that made her cheeks burn red whenever she saw it—who wouldn't want to have sex with him?

Quatre was the least she worried about. He had manners, and of course, he knew better than to hit on an engaged woman. But he'd grown up. The last time she'd seen him was when they were both eighteen. His voice had become deeper and his eyes were a mixture of passive and aggressive.

Trowa was just as dangerous as the other three, however. He was unpredictable. One day, he'd be his usual, stoic self—and the next, he'd suddenly lust for sex just as Duo always does.

She didn't know them anymore—although, she had to admit that she was slightly fond of the change.

She shut her eyes and turned to lay on her side—getting ready for an afternoon nap. She tried to picture the man she loved coming home from work and greeting her with multitudes of kisses. She imagined Darien walking into his house with herself standing up to greet him.

He dropped his suitcase neatly on the floor and loosened his tie. "Hi, babe." His face faded and Darien suddenly looked and sounded like Duo. Usagi furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head trying to clear her mind again.

Duo's face remained and he carried her bridal-style all the way to their room. He propped her on the bed and leaned in to kiss her—then Duo's face was replaced by Wufei's. Usagi's moaned in disgust and slapped her forehead with her palm. Wufei trailed kiss along her neck and stopped to look at her and say something. "I love you, you know that?" Wufei's face was gone and Quatre's face appeared in its place. Usagi cursed quietly to herself but continued with her day dream.

Quatre kissed her on the lips, stroking her hair gently away from her face. Everything suddenly faded black—and then she imagined herself waking up in bed with no clothes on. She turned to her right and Heero was gazing lovingly at her without a shirt on.

"NO!" Usagi opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. Did she just have a real sexual fantasy about _them_? "I love Darien, I love Darien, I love Darien," she repeated to herself with her fists clenched and her teeth gritted.

She let out a breath of air and laid back down on her bed. "I love Darien. Definitely him."

**

* * *

A/N: Review, please. I like long reviews, not the stupid pointless short ones where it just says "I want _ to end up with Usagi" and that's it. It's irritating, because I'd like to know what you liked about the chapter. Anyway, look forward to more next week! THANK YOU!**


	10. Rematch & Cheating

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Midterms are coming up—ugh. My teachers are all mean. D: They make the simplest of things so damn complicated. Anyway, here are some personal replies.**

Sesshy's Mistress: Heeey, LOL Your review made me laugh. I'm glad you liked the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Silently Lost: I love Wufei. He's such a cool guy. Ami's so dorky, it's adorable. I just HAD to write that scene with the two of them in it. Thanks for reviewing!

JpandS: Did I make Wufei too forward? LOL maybe I shouldn't have made him force Ami into having dry sex with him. XD But it's a good thing that you were rooting for him, then you were turned off by what he did. It shows that no one really knows what's gonna happen next and all. I was really aiming for that! :D I'm glad you enjoy the café scenes. I love watching Friends. That was my favorite show back when it was still on. Thank you for your kind review. I read it right before I continue writing this chapter.

Venus914: ROFL you called Duo a douchebag. That word's funny :D Anyway, I don't like Duo's attitude about girls too. I can't stand guys like him, but he's still lovable and funny. Minako and Duo make a damn sexy couple in my opinion, but Minako is more of a romantic like Ami is. I'm still torn on who I should pair Mina with. D: The couplings you wrote in your review change as I post a new chapter, I noticed. I wonder if it'll change again after you read this chapter. LOL Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate your reviews! They're so motivating.

Sapphire11224: I'm glad you like this idea. I actually wrote more story ideas a few nights ago. I'm thinking of writing it while I'm finishing up with this story. XD Thanks for reviewing!

That's all my replies. It's late and Idk what to say to the other reviews. Anyway, ENJOY!

**

* * *

Rematch & Cheating**

It was completely impossible for Minako to concentrate with Duo sharing her floor. He'd breathe into her ear or over her shoulder watching her work at least twice every hour. Everything he did, it seemed, irritated her to no end. Whenever he stepped out of the elevator, he'd crouch down on one knee and place his right hand on her polished hardwood floor for approximately one minute and twenty-eight seconds—his face would remain serious while he was doing this. When he was asked 'what the hell he was doing' he'd only grunt, which was odd and weird-ed her out.

Another habit he'd do quite often, that irritated Minako even more-so than touching the floor for twenty-eight seconds whenever he came out of the elevator was when he made the same stupid gesture every time she gave him instructions to do something. He'd roll his eyes to the back of his head, hunch his shoulders over, gulp like a goldfish and he would twitch his torso for three seconds before reverting back to his normal self. The reasons why he would do this were unknown to her.

"Ugh." Minako groaned to herself miserably. Today, she couldn't get any work done, _again_. Duo was doing something that annoyed her. Surprisingly, it was a normal habit—sort of.

"So damn sexy. So _juicy_." Duo groaned degradingly, making disgusting slurping sounds. "Oh damn, it's so soft and pink. I can still taste the sweet juices!" he began humming huskily. Minako turned her seat around to glare at her co-worker. "Duo!" she snapped. She was now, officially disturbed. His moaning could probably be heard from the floor below and above hers.

"Stop playing with your bubblegum," she demanded. "Sorry." Duo quickly replied and put his, now stretched, gum back into his mouth and began to chew nervously. Minako shook her head disapprovingly and sighed. "How will you ever get Usagi to fall in love with you?" she asked to no one in particular. Duo folded his hands behind his head. "With my irresistible charm and good looks." He said, huskily. Minako snorted. She'd found out about his plan to break Usagi and Darien up when she walked into Makoto's café while he and his friends were having a plan session and overheard them discussing what they'd done to seduce her. She was surprised that Duo and four other men, who looked like they had no problem in getting whoever they wanted, were dead set on trying to break Usagi, one of her closest friends, and Darien apart. She was utterly shocked when she realized that Rei and Makoto were in on the plan as well.

Even though she didn't like Darien for being part of a company that rivaled the company _she_ worked under—and the fact that she didn't want to see Usagi marry the likes of him, she still disapproved of Duo's plans to steal her away. Being a love therapist and all, she felt that it wasn't at all the right thing to do.

"Your mascara's all smudged, babe." Duo said, gently running his thumb under her left eye. Minako gasped. "Wha—it is? Where? Here?" she licked her index finger and rubbed under her left eye vigorously. Duo snorted. "That's why I don't wear make-up." He stated with an air of arrogance. "I'm already beautiful—naturally."

Minako had to stop and catch her breath to laugh at him. "God, Duo. Give it a rest!" she said, between fits of giggles. Duo cheered. "All right, I scored laughs!" his arms shot up.

* * *

Usagi hadn't seen Makoto in nearly a week. Her only means of contact to her was through the phone and text messages. Makoto often told her that a weird, quiet guy with long bangs would come to the café quite often and he'd watch over Ami from a distance while she negotiated with corporal spies. Usagi had asked if she knew his name, but Makoto would simply brush that question off by saying "It's his job to be Ami's body guard, but I think he likes her."

Usagi was curious and wanted to see this guy herself—and she wanted to see Makoto as well. She was beginning to miss her friends. So that morning, she decided to surprise Makoto and have breakfast at her café.

"Mako, guess who!" Usagi called out as she walked inside. Makoto's head peered from behind the counter and she gasped, smiling. "Usa, long time no see! What happened to you?" she asked. Usagi sighed. "Long story, Mako. You don't know how messed up everything is right now. I wanted to go to the video game arcade today, but I can't."

Makoto raised a brow. "Care to explain?" she began wiping the counter with a cloth. Usagi shifted uncomfortably before explaining her situation. Makoto nodded nervously, which struck Usagi with curiosity. "You look like you've heard me say this story before." Usagi muttered. Makoto quickly shook her head. "N-no. Continue!" she urged her. Usagi shook her head. "I don't want to talk about them anymore. Having them all in my life is making me crazy."

"Good morning, Makoto." Usagi grinned. She knew whose voice that belonged to. "Ami! I've missed you—" Usagi froze.

Makoto nervously smiled. "Mornin' Ami. You too…Trowa." She gulped, waiting for Usagi to start freaking out. Trowa nodded slightly regarding Makoto. Usagi smiled bitterly at Trowa and quickly turned to Makoto. "What's _he_ doing here?" she demanded in a low voice. Makoto gave a sheepish grin. "He's Ami's body guard?" she answered unsurely. Usagi whimpered softly. "But I—_Mako_! He's—"

Makoto pulled her aside and placed a hand over her mouth. "Look, I know he's your ex-boyfriend and all, but you don't need to freak out. He knows about your marriage, and he's not freaking out at all."

"That's because he's _Trowa_—wait, you knew about this?" she stared sternly at Makoto. Makoto nodded nervously. Usagi frowned. "Did Rei tell you this?" she shrieked. Makoto placed a finger to her lips and shushed her. "No, no. I found out myself when I overheard them arguing over who you loved the most." She explained. Usagi smiled faintly with her cheeks turning rosy. "They were arguing about me?" Makoto almost laughed at how shy Usagi suddenly became. Then, she quickly shook her head. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Makoto hesitated. "Well—"

Usagi groaned miserably. "Who?" she cried out. Makoto smiled nonchalantly. "Mina walked into my café a few days ago and overheard Rei, the guys, and I talking about you. She made us explain everything and now she knows." She explained. "Ami was smart enough to figure out everything through Wufei and Trowa. She finally found out about everything just yesterday."

Usagi sneaked a glance at Ami and saw that she had just laughed at something that Trowa had said. "Smart girl." Usagi whispered with a frown. "Sneak me out from the back door!" she demanded. Makoto arched a brow. "That's dumb, Usa. Just forget about it. You're happy with Darien right? Who cares about Trowa?"

"_I_ do!" Usagi stated, jabbing her thumb against her chest. Makoto cocked her head to the side and smiled wryly at her. "Did you hear what you just said?" she asked. Usagi gasped. "Oh God, I must be going crazy. I need to go to the video game arcade, **now**." She bolted past Makoto and out the front door, not allowing her to answer before she left.

* * *

When he had heard someone call out his name, he turned around and spotted Rei running towards him. After she reached him, she greeted him with a wave of her hand and the two proceeded to walk together. "What are you doing out here at the park; Talking a walk?" she asked. Heero grunted. "Where is Usagi?" Rei pursed her lips. "You're obsessed with her, aren't you?" Heero narrowed his eyes at her remark.

"I heard from Mako that she came to visit her earlier today." Rei added shortly after. Heero's gaze shifted completely to her. She sighed. "But she freaked out when she spotted Trowa and she ran off again." She exclaimed. Heero's eyes dulled again. "Do you know where she might be?"

Rei gave him a mischievous smirk as she scanned his face. "A seducer and a stalker, huh?" she giggled. Heero narrowed his eyes at her. "Knowing her, she's probably at the video game arcade—"

"What?"

"The video game arcade? Right across the street from the food court plaza." Rei rolled her eyes. Heero stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground. It took Rei a few seconds to notice he was not by her side anymore and she stopped and turned around. "You ok, Heero?"

He looked gravely up at her. "Duo's there." He said, in a low voice. Rei shrugged casually and began walking away from him. "I don't see what the big deal is," she said with her back faced to him. Heero gripped her arm and tugged her back. "_Duo's_ there."

The two friends shared a moment of silence before Rei widened her eyes in realization. "Oh God, Heero." She whispered and the two of them made a mad dash for Heero's car.

* * *

Usagi finished her final lap and won first place in her favorite racing game against all the other drivers in the other seats. "Man, I almost won." One guy had groaned from a seat that was the farthest from her. Usagi clicked her tongue in complete confidence. She saw that the people occupying the other seats were boys in their teens, one chubby man, and a guy who looked about her age who sat at the last seat and violently thrust his palms against the steering wheel. To her knowledge, he was second place.

"Man, you're real good, miss." One of her opponents had said with a grin. She smiled back and nodded. "Thanks." She reminded him of her younger brother back in Japan. Usagi relaxed in the seat and looked in her bag for another quarter. As she looked up, she saw a hand on the steering wheel. She turned around and saw second place standing next to her.

"Rematch." He demanded. Usagi froze as did "second place" as he saw her face. Long, braided brown hair. Beautiful, cobalt blue, angel eyes. Sun-kissed skin and a dangerously low tone in his voice. No mistaking that it was truly Duo.

"Duo?"

He flinched for a split second and then regained his calm composure. "Fancy meeting you here, babe." He grinned and took the seat next to hers. "Rematch. Just you and me." He demanded once more. Usagi shook her head. "I-I, no. I should be going home." She mumbled under her breath in panic. She slung her bag over her shoulder and attempted to leave until Duo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on him.

"Duo…" she pleaded for him to release her when she found that she was now straddling Duo's lap with one leg on each side. Duo grinned. "Fine. No rematch—so how's about I give you a reward for winning first?" without letting her answer, he quickly trailed his tongue along her collar bone, urging a moan out of her. Usagi blushed, closing her eyes tightly. "Duo. We're in public!" she whispered, her body numbing with coldness. Duo playfully nibbled the heart shaped beauty mark near the crevice of her breasts. Usagi held her breath, trying not to enjoy it. "Duo, _stop_. I'll scream." She warned.

"Go on then, babe. In fact, I'll scream _with_ you." he looked up and smirked at her.

"AHH—"

"AHHHH!" Duo hollered along with her but with a goofy expression. Usagi jolted to a stop and pursed her lips. "Let go of me, Duo!" she whispered furiously. Duo shook his head in reply and nuzzled his face into her neck before giving her a deep kiss on her mouth, to which Usagi didn't protest to.

"_Usagi_!" Their kiss broke and they turned to look for the source of the sound. Usagi gasped. "R-Rei?" she tried to pry herself from Duo but his strong arms refused to budge. Duo grinned. "Hey, angel." He winked at her. Rei scoffed in disgust. Usagi shook her head in panic. "This isn't. Rei, please don't tell Darien. This is a mistake—it'll never happen again—" she froze. A tall figure emerged from behind Rei's form. He had a cold glare aimed at either her or Duo.

Duo waved casually. "He—eey, it's Heero! What's shakin' buddy?" he bobbed his head twice with a sheepish grin. Heero grunted in response. Ashamed of herself, Usagi stumbled off his lap and pushed her way past Rei and Heero. "Geez, Duo." Rei groaned, forcing her palm against her forehead.

Heero gave a low growl under his breath. "None of us are supposed to kiss her yet." He exclaimed. Duo scowled. "The hell with that! We need to make her fall in love with one of us _soon_. If anything, I should have at least had dry sex with her." He rolled his eyes.

There were times that Heero wanted to punch Duo really hard in the face. That moment was calling for his fist to meet Duo's nose, but Rei held his hand. "Don't you do that, Heero." She warned him. Duo's eyes widened. "Hey, what's this all about?" he said, referring to their intertwined hands. Rei began mocking him. "You jealous, lover boy?" she teased.

Duo pouted as Heero pulled his hand away and into his pants pocket. He had to admit, he liked how small Rei's hands were.

* * *

Usagi slammed the door to her house as she walked in. She shrieked in distress and laid on her bed with her eyes fixed on the blank ceiling. Her heart was beating fast she was sweating uncomfortably. She pulled her jeans off lazily and flung it over the bed and onto the ground. She cursed to herself after realizing that Duo had just turned her on.

"Dammit," she whispered to herself, still feeling uncomfortably hot. She pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor. In nothing but her undergarments, she sat up in the bed and pulled her hair back into a single, high ponytail. She felt around her stomach and thighs. She'd become very sweaty after that incident.

She gave in to her dirty thoughts and groaned. "This will be the only time." She told herself aloud as she groped her own body sensually. She felt dirty—not because she was doing such a thing to herself, but the fact that she had been thinking of all six men touching her body at the same time.

The door opened and Darien walked in. "Serena, I—what are you doing?" he stopped to ask as he saw his fiancé lying on the bed with no clothes on, gasping for air. "I'm so sorry, Darien. I—" she began panting.

Darien slowly made his way over to her and loosened the tie around his neck. "If you cheat on me, Usagi. I might do something horrible." He stated. Usagi turned away, ashamed. "This isn't what it looks like, Darien. I-I didn't cheat on you with anyone." She muttered. "I haven't spent time with you in a long time—I got lonely and I started feeling hot and sweaty all of a sudden." She explained.

Darien smirked dangerously and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He slung his shirt along the side of the bed and propped himself atop her body. Usagi moaned in delight as he began working his mouth along the mounds of her chest. "So you missed me, huh?" he mumbled and passionately kissed her on her lips.

The affectionate displays increased into something deeper as she finally allowed him into her body. She cried from the pain, but after several minutes, the pain subsided and the real pleasure melted in her body. She shrieked the words "I love you" but she didn't add his name to the end of that sentence—she didn't know which name to say; after all, she had also been thinking about the other five while Darien made love to her.


	11. Last Man Standing

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I could, but school is getting tough. I can't write whenever I want to anymore. When I find the time, I'll write it. However, it would help if I had some more reviews. I see how many people read this and how much hits this story has and I am decreasing in reviews. _ I work real hard to write this. Some encouragement would be nice. **

**Sesshy's Mistress: **I apologize for not updating as frequent as before. School is always cutting in. I have the loads of hw. Erghh, it's frustrating. I hope you understand! Anyway, Heero and the guys won't know about Usagi doing it with Darien until later on in the story. Thank you for reviewing, and as long as I have new reviews, I will keep writing this until the end. There will always be an update.

**Venus914:** LOL you're confused? Man, that means I've accomplished my goal! XD I'm trying to make twist it up so no one know who will end up with who. Though it's been hard trying to write it lately. And maybe I won't pair anyone up with anyone . Maybe Makoto will be alone XD. Thanks for reviewing. XD The pairings in your reviews have changed again! It's amusing :D

**JPandS: **It's good that you don't know which pairings will result from this story. That means I'm doing a good job XD I know it kinda seems iffy because there are so many pairings and Heero suddenly starts to like how small Rei's hands are, but I wanted this story to seem more realistic. people have wandering eyes and thoughts too, no matter how loyal and devoted they are to the one they love. XD And if you didn't like Wufei in that chapter, I'm sure you won't like him in the future chapters because there will be more encounters with him and Ami in an elevator (and perhaps other places). Quatre is working in a different company (as a spy) so he's always busy with that. Hehe, sorry. He'll be in this chapter though, briefly. Hopefully you'll grow onto Duo in the future chapters. He'll start maturing :D And Usagi was a virgin until Darien took it away from her LOL Anyway, thanks for always reviewing to my new chapters. They are greatly appreciated. They motivate me to continue this story.

**

* * *

Last Man Standing**

Usagi was exhausted. She'd awoken the next morning and Darien was gone. "Damn his work." She mumbled to herself and tossed around on the bed. She was ashamed of giving herself to someone without marrying before hand—but she and Darien were to be getting married soon anyway. It made no difference.

Her phone rang. Begrudgingly, she answered it. "Hello?" she asked, hoarsely. "Usagi. Ami has a boyfriend! You've got to come down to the café, NOW." Makoto's voice screeched through the phone. Usagi sat up, pin straight with her eyes fully awake. "WHAT? Ok, ok. Make sure no one leaves. I'm coming right—"

Usagi stopped and grumbled when she heard Makoto snickering quietly. "Mako, what the hell is going on?" she snapped. Makoto laughed. "I'm kidding—but you seriously have to come down. The five of us haven't really hung out altogether in a long time. Everyone's here except for you." she explained. Usagi could hear Minako's angry voice. "Get out of here, you creep!" she shrieked. Usagi could hear the strumming of an ukulele.

"Did some weirdo follow Minako around again?" Usagi asked, knowing all too well. Makoto sighed. "Well, sort of."

"I'll be right there." And Usagi hung up. Taking a shower and getting dressed up was painfully searing. Her thighs felt like they were being stretched with each step she made. She considered walking there since it wasn't really that far away, but her legs said otherwise, so she took a cab there instead. "I heard my name, are you guys talking behind my back?" she joked around as she walked into the café.

"Usa!" Minako turned around and bolted towards her. "Long time no see. You look tired. Are you feeling ok?" she asked, her grin melted into a worried frown. Usagi nodded with a grin. "Mina, your hair's gotten longer since the last time I saw you." she commented and ran her fingers along her hairline. "So did your stalker leave yet?" Usagi chuckled. Minako's eyes went wide. "Well, Usagi. If you're feeling sick, why don't you go home? You look so tired." She smiled nervously. "I'll take you home in my car too, if you'd like." She offered. Usagi shook her head. "Nope. I want to spend time with you guys." She exclaimed joyfully and hooked her arm with Minako's and walked towards the others.

Usagi froze when she heard the sound of an ukulele. She saw Ami clapping her hands to the beat with a grin on her face. Rei looked intrigued while Makoto uncomfortably shifted around as Usagi arrived.

_Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue na waiho'o__  
__lu'u a halikeole'e_

_Na hana a ke aloha Ma`alo__  
__Ana i ka ua lana malie_

_I ka lani malama ho`ike__  
__Mai ana la i ka nani__—_

Duo stopped singing and turned around with a grin. "Hey, angel eyes. Long time no see!" he waved and continued strumming, but slightly softer this time. Usagi turned to Minako with a red face. "_This_ is the creep that followed you here?" Minako nodded silently.

Usagi bitterly sat down next to him. "I didn't know you could speak Hawaiian." She folded her arms and looked away.

"Isn't it amazing?" Ami grinned, clapping her hands. "You must give me lessons someday, Duo." She insisted. Duo rolled his head from side to side happily. "Yeah—if only I understood any of it." Then he quickly added. "The only words that I really in Hawaiian are 'love,' hello,' and 'goodbye.' " he exclaimed.

"What are they?" Rei questioned intently.

"Aloha." He gave a sheepish grin. Ami let out a girlish laugh. "Incredible!" she shrieked. Usagi arched a brow questioningly at Ami. "Is she drunk?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Duo put something in her coffee." Makoto exclaimed, waving her hand lazily in the air. "Pft." Duo faked an insulted expression. "Yeah—_**cream**_!" he sounded hurt. "Pft." Rei smacked him. "Yeah—_**right**_!" she said sarcastically.

Duo laughed like a maniac, prompting Ami to join. Her cheeks flushed red. "Jesus," Makoto put a hand to her own forehead. "I haven't seen Ami having this much fun since never." She commented. Minako grinned. "Aw, how cute. Ami's boring and Duo made her have fun. You know what they say, right Duo? Opposites attract!" she sang teasingly. Duo narrowed his eyes towards Ami and rolled his head from side to side as if contemplating. "Eh." He finally said, making a so-so gesture with his hand. "Maybe."

Rei rolled her eyes at his remark and turned away. Duo caught this and grinned. "You getting jealous over there, babe?" he poked her gently. "Don't worry. You can be back-up wife number five!" he raised five fingers in front of her face. Rei slapped his hand away and groaned. "What are you talking about?"

"Who're the back up wives before Rei?" Makoto questioned curiously. Duo leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Makoto; you're back up wife number four. Ami's number three. Minako is number two," he turned and pointed at Usagi. "I'm going to do my best to make her my wife." He declared. "But if I fail, then I'll count on you guys." He said throwing his arms in the air. "I don't want to be alone forever, you know."

"But why am _I _number five?" Rei snapped. Duo sighed and got down on one knee before her. He held her hand in his and proposed to her. "Rei Hino. Will you marry me?"

"NO!" she shrieked and slapped him across the face. Duo sighed again and threw his arms in the air. He paused for a moment with a blank expression. His eyes aimed at the windows. Trowa had been there, gesturing for him to come out. Finally, he shouted "Well then!" and he walked out of the café strumming his ukulele. "The creep's finally gone." Minako remarked and her shoulders began to relax.

"Usa," Ami muttered. "You look awfully tired. What happened?" she questioned. Usagi took a deep breath before replying. "Don't be mad at me after I tell you this, ok?" she bit her bottom lip nervously. Minako snapped her fingers. "You lost it to Darien." She answered for her. Usagi gasped. "How did you—?"

"I'm a love therapist, remember?"

"Oh."

"So how was it?" Rei asked. "Did it hurt?" Ami added. "Was it awkward?" Makoto occupied Duo's empty seat next to Usagi. "Good. Like hell. And not really." Usagi answered all three of their questions.

"Was it his first time?" Ami wondered aloud. "It couldn't have been. Usa just said that it wasn't awkward." Makoto remarked. Minako arched a brow. "Did he seem like he knew what he was doing?"

Usagi nodded slowly. "Then it wasn't his first time." Minako simply declared. Rei frowned. "Are you serious? How many times did you—OW!" Makoto nudged her and gestured at the children who were sitting with their parents at a table nearby.

Rei sighed. "Fine. How many times did you _come_ in his house?" she winked at Makoto and then winked secretively at Usagi. Usagi understood clearly. "A lot. I'm not sure how many times, but it was a lot." She blushed. Minako rubbed her chin. "Hmm. So he _did _know what he was doing. It's either Usagi's a lightweight or Darien's a professional." She said, finally coming to a conclusion.

"Usagi, you aren't Darien's first."

Usagi slumped in her seat. "Ugh. Unbelievable. He lost his virginity to someone else." She looked depressed.

* * *

A tiny jolt of relief and happiness sparked in his heart as Quatre continued explaining everything through the phone. "I was at a loss for words, Heero. I couldn't believe what I was seeing." He said with increasing panic.

Heero smiled. "If Usagi finds out about this, she'll leave him, I'm sure." He stated. Quatre narrowed his eyes. "Don't you care about Usagi's feelings at all? She'll be devastated!" he protested. Heero removed the phone from his ear and stared at with a wincing expression. He hated when Quatre protested.

Wufei, who calmly watched Heero speaking on the phone with Quatre, stood up from his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Is there a problem?" he questioned. Heero shook his head briefly in response. "Quatre, Do you have any evidence of what you just explained to me?"

The line went quiet for a moment. "I can hack into the security cameras. Will that be enough?" Quatre finally answered, still sounding unsure. Heero grunted. "That would be enough. I'll have Trowa pick it up in thirty minutes. That's enough time for you to retrieve the footage, right?" without letting Quatre answer, he hung up.

"Wufei, you faggot!" Duo's voice could be heard coming from behind Heero's office doors. Heero turned to see Wufei's reaction. "Hilarious." Wufei grunted, not even turning around to greet the two men walking through the door.

"Wufei, did you hear me?" Duo walked in, strumming his ukulele loudly. Trowa shook his head disapprovingly. "Everyone did, Duo. Everyone from the lobby to the thirty-seventh floor."

"Who asked you?" Duo snapped and propped himself on the black, leather couch. "Sweet office, man." He remarked and propped his feet up on the table. "So could you explain to me why Trowa had to come and take me away from five beautiful girls?"

"Didn't I explain why I had to do that on the way up here?" Trowa sighed. Duo rolled his head around which prompted cracking noises from his neck. "God, Trowa. Every time I hear your voice, I want to go to sleep. Will you just keep quiet so I can concentrate on staying awake for the rest of the day, _please_?" he snapped. Wufei chuckled under his breath. Heero smirked, slightly amused.

Completely flustered, Trowa walked towards the window and gazed at the view of the city.

"So what's the dill?" Duo gave a quick nod in Heero's direction. Heero loosened the tie around his neck. "Quatre's found out some interesting information." He stated. Duo rolled his eyes. "Don't be like Trowa and _build up the suspense_," he whined air quoting the last four words. Trowa turned around, appalled by what Duo had said about him and heaved.

"Just get straight to the damn point and tell me what Quatre learned today!" he demanded. "What. Did he find out he was actually a girl?" Wufei chuckled at Duo's extra remark. Heero sighed impatiently and leaned back in his chair. "I think it would be best if you saw the footage. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." He stated, dryly.

Duo cocked his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I believe you, Heero? You're almost my best friend." He said, emphasizing the word 'almost'

"If we haven't made it clear in the last seven and a half years, then I'll make it clear now. We have trust issues." Duo arched a brow. "What makes you say that?" he asked. Heero groaned. "This," he pulled a Jericho 941 compact from a pocket on the inside of his jacket and aimed it at Duo. Duo jerked his head back in surprise. Wufei stood aside and watched calmly. Trowa was unfazed by it. The safety click off and Heero pulled the trigger. Duo dodged and landed on his back. The bullet punctured the couch on the exact spot where Duo had been sitting.

"Damn," Wufei muttered. "That could've been you." he grunted. "Heero. You need to shoot faster next time." Heero nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He then turned to Trowa. "Trowa. Go to the company building where Quatre was assigned to spy under. He has something for us."

"Presents!" Duo cheered. Wufei hit his head. "No, you idiot."

Trowa nodded and was well on his way. It didn't take him too long to drive all the way on the opposite side of the city to meet with Quatre and drive back again. It only allowed Wufei, Duo, and Heero to play one game of 'Last Man Standing' with their own guns. Duo had almost died twice. When Trowa walked in, the office had been marked with bullet holes. The couch was busted up and lopsided. The only thing still intact was, surprisingly, the floor-to-ceiling length windows.

"Amazing." Trowa rolled his eyes and handed several disks to Heero. Heero promptly inserted them into his laptop. They all gathered behind the laptop screen and watched with disturbed faces.

"God almighty." Duo breathed out, clutching his heart. Heero nodded in approval. "This is what we need to break Usagi and Darien up." He exclaimed. "There will only be one man left standing for Usagi—and that man will definitely not be him."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. I make the time to write this for you all. Reviews would be nice, seriously. They mean a lot. I waste hours of my free time to write this when I could be taking a nice nap. The least you could do is review, critique, y'know. LOL Silent readers—you guys are awesome too, but you'd be cooler if you reviewed. Thanks! :D

BTW, I'm writing a new story about Sailor Moon & Gundam Wing. It's called "To Have Loved" and it's centered on trust, jealousy, love/friendship, & revenge. Here's the summary: Marrying for money, for jealousy, for revenge and for love. In this game, everyone gets played. Having loved someone may be the biggest mistake in their lives. DuoxUsagixHeeroxRelena


	12. Get Even

**A/N: Be honest everyone. Is this story getting boring? Is that why I'm not getting reviews? Some suggestions for writing this story better would help. Please review :D Oh and I'm not going to update or start on another chapter until I at least have seven reviews for every update. That's not asking for too much is it? Anyway, here are some personal replies.**

**Sesshy's Mistress: **Here's the update. Hope you enjoy! :D And Trowa is awesome. I don't mind being a Trowa LOL

**Venus914:** Duo is growing up from this point on LOL Thank you for always reviewing every chapter. I really appreciate your reviews. :D And I'm not sure how many chapters I'm planning. I'm guessing it will be 20+ LOL Hopefully the future chapters won't get too boring. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TranquilSeraph:** What did Darien do? LOL you'll find out. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**XXThe wish GranterXX:** I don't like Relena either, but she's an interesting character and I've always wanted to write about her XD Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it! LOL sorry for building the suspense haha. Here's the update. I hope you enjoy this one!

**JpandS:** What did you think they found? LOL Quatre is such a caring man. He won't do anything bad. He's an angel! :D Duo is becoming quite the gentleman, right? I still want to keep a small essence of his silly, rude self. It's always good for a laugh XD Err, I don't think you'll really like Wufei in this chapter. He's rude to nearly all of the girls and there will be some slight Wufei/Ami interaction as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update! Thank you for your kind, thoughtful reviews. I enjoy reading as they always put a smile on my face :D In fact, you're one of the reviews that I check for every day after I update this story XD

**

* * *

Get Even**

Duo was disgusted seeing the video for the first time. He refused to watch it a second time when Heero decided to show it to Usagi's friends. They'd all gathered around their regular table staring at Heero's laptop screen. Wufei grunted from time to time—his disgust was apparent. Rei remained silent, her eyes narrowing and her lips thinning into a grim line. Ami kept blushing and buried her face into her hands, obviously bothered by what she'd seen. Makoto shook her head in disbelief and made rude comments about Darien as the video went on. "I think that's enough." Minako finally stated and gently closed the lid of his laptop. Heero grunted and glanced at her for touching his property without his permission.

Duo heaved in frustration and punched the surface of the table. "I don't believe this." He growled. "How could he—"

"Relax, Duo. Usagi will be definitely be notified about this." Rei exclaimed, rubbing his arm in comfort. Duo cocked his head in confusion and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not talking about that!" he snapped. Then he dramatically palmed his head into his hands. "How could _he_ be more experienced than _me_?" he cried out. Rei frowned in disgust. "You're unbelievable, Duo." She muttered. Minako shook her head at Duo as well. "That's what I say about him all the time, Rei." She said.

"We're not just going to let him get away with this, are we?" Makoto brought her fist to the palm of her other hand. Heero nodded. "Precisely, Makoto." He answered, but Ami turned to him with a worried expression. "How would Usagi feel if she were to see this? She'd be very upset, Heero. She has a fragile heart." She exclaimed. Heero grunted with his eyes narrowed. _She's starting to sound just like Quatre_, he thought.

Minako put her hand on Heero's shoulder and nodded. "Ami's right. We can't be involved in her love life—it's not right!" she protested. Wufei grabbed her wrist and pulled it off of Heero's shoulder. "She's wasting her precious time and love on him if she continues to stay in that relationship any longer. Is it fair for her, Miss Aino?" Wufei demanded an answer from her. "Is it fair that she goes on loving him without ever knowing what he does?"

Bewildered, Minako looked to Duo for help. Duo stepped in and forced his body in between them. "Hey, man. Calm down, she's a girl. Girls are like this, remember?" he grinned. Wufei let go of her hand and crossed his arms, looking the other way. Duo turned to Minako with a silly grin. "Sorry about that, Mina." He scratched the back of his head. "Wufei always has something up his ass. He's like this to his mom too." He chuckled.

Ami raised a questioning brow and scoffed. "Such an impudent fool you are."

Wufei turned to Ami with his head held high. "If you were smart, you would see that Duo had just lied." He exclaimed pointing at Duo's face. "You foolish girl." Ami gasped at this. "I will not tolerate this. Get out of my sight now or I will be cross." She pointed at the door.

"You know, Miss Mizuno. I've only ever hit one girl—will you be number two?" he smirked. Trowa stopped him in his tracks and shook his head. "Wufei, please be more gentle. Girls are much more fragile than boys." He stood next to Ami as a means of protection. Ami huffed and turned away. "Trowa," she said. "Tell that man to stop behaving so rudely in public. It's indecent."

Wufei snarled. "Trowa," he snapped. "Tell your woman to stop behaving so stupidly. It's stupid—she's stupid." Ami gasped at his remark and fumed, her cheeks turning bright red. "I am not his woman!" she scowled. "Oh really? Then why are you together all the time? In your office together with your door locked, in the bathroom together—"

"Whoa, buddy. Calm down!" Duo patted his shoulder and shook him roughly. He then advanced towards Ami and stood behind her chair. He leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder from behind. "Don't worry about him, blue bird. He's just jealous that you're way smarter than he is." He clicked his tongued and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're getting off topic here!" Makoto clicked her tongue loudly. "What do we do, Heero?" she questioned. Heero replayed the video again. "Can you get Usagi to come here?" he asked. Makoto nodded. "Yeah, of course I can."

"We can finally get her to break up with that no good piece of garbage." Rei grinned. "You guys don't need to seduce her to get her to fall out of love with him anymore." She cheered.

"What?"

Everyone froze.

"Rei, what did you just say?"

Heero's skin tingled with numbness. He felt as if he were endlessly falling. Rei turned around with a wince. "Hey, Usa. I didn't notice you were there."

Usagi gritted her teeth with her lips pursed together in bitter anger. "Seducing me to fall out of love?" she shifted her weight from her right foot to her left. "So that's why all of you were acting weird." She scoffed. "Unbelievable. You guys are obsessed with my love life, aren't you?" she then shifted her glares at her friends.

"And you guys were a part of this?" her lips were quivering slightly. "Why? You guys are supposed to be my friends. Why did you get involved with them?" she pulled her hands up to cover her face. Makoto rushed over to her and put an arm around her shoulder for reassurance.

"Usa, we're sorry." She whispered guiltily. "How long were you there?" she asked a few moments later. Usagi looked up at Makoto with tear stained eyes. "Long enough to find out that Darien cheated on me with another woman!" she screamed and pulled away from Makoto's arms. Trowa ran out the door after her and tightly gripped her wrist, gently pulling her back. Usagi struggled trying to pull free from him. "Trowa, LET ME GO!" she screamed so loud, Heero and the others shifted their attention towards the café's doors.

"What is Trowa doing to her?" Makoto muttered in a worried voice and proceeded to run out after them. Wufei caught her arm with his hand and pulled her back. "Wait, Makoto." He said in a stern voice. Makoto looked at him with frustration and waited for him to explain.

"It's Trowa's turn." He simply stated. Makoto harshly pulled her arm away and snapped at him. "Trowa's turn to _what_?" her arm had formed a reddish bruise where Wufei tightly gripped her. Wufei scoffed as if she had just said something idiotic. "Don't scoff at me, you damn son of a—"

Duo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and forced her eyes to look his way. "It's Trowa's turn to seduce her, Mako." He exclaimed. "Trowa's very good at seducing women."

Despite her violent struggling, Trowa pulled her small frame into his chest and held her as tight as he could. By doing so, Usagi let her tears free fall from her eyes and her violent jerking lessened into shudders followed by sobs. "I gave myself to that man and this is what he does to me?" Trowa couldn't help but feel pity for her. Quatre had been right. Usagi was devastated. Her eyes were shiny and red. Her cheeks were pink and her lips began shading into a purple-pinkish color. He wasn't with her long enough to ever see her cry before.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, his hand running up and down her back trying to cease her crying. Usagi shook her head. "I left the keys to my house at Darien's." her voice was muffled and strained. Then she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Trowa, what do I do? I don't want to leave him. I love him," she admitted. "But I don't want him to get away with this." The determination in her eyes sparked an idea in his head.

"Then get even with him, Usagi." He told her. Usagi raised her head and stared blankly at him. "What do you mean?" she questioned in a bewildered voice. Trowa smirked and leaned over, meeting her eye to eye. "He cheated on you—so cheat on him back."

* * *

She felt guilty, but she also felt incredibly good. He took her to Darien's office. He'd been out for a meeting that day—but she felt paranoid and kept expecting to see her fiancé open the door to see her being banged repeatedly by a man he hired to be his top scientist's body guard on his office desk with her being butt naked.

"Oh my God," Usagi shrieked, gasping for breath as Trowa pulled himself off of her body. "How do you feel." It didn't sound like a question. He looked over his shoulder as he fixed the tie around his neck. Usagi's chest rose and sank. "Overwhelmed." She breathed out incredulously. Trowa smirked in response.

"We'll have to do this one more time you know." He stated. Usagi covered her naked body with her dress and winced. "He cheated on me _twice_?"

"Thrice." Trowa pointed out. "With two different women—so you'll have to do this with two different men as well. Me and another man whom I will choose." He declared. "But who knows how many times he's cheated on you _off camera_. We only have footage of him cheating on you three times, but he could have done it at many different places as well—and possibly with many different women too."

Usagi hung her head sadly. "I don't like this. I feel so guilty!" she covered her face with her hands and shrieked in embarrassment. Trowa approached her and kissed her neck. "You don't like this, Usagi?"

Usagi shook her head. "N-no, I mean—IT'S WRONG!" she pulled away. Trowa persisted. "You're telling me that this felt wrong to you?" his eyes were a highly concentrated blend of vibrant emerald. Usagi couldn't resist it. "It was out of this world." She admitted. "Then it's not wrong." His lips quirked upward slightly and he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll pick you up at Makoto's cafe tomorrow to do this again." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek. Usagi squeezed his hand. "Who will be the other man that'll do this with me?" she asked, softly.

He ignored her question. "I have to proceed with my duties in guarding Miss Mizuno now. Adieu, mademoiselle." He kissed the tips of her fingers and exited the room. Usagi pursed her lips and huffed as she dressed herself again. Just as she finished pulling her dress over her body, the door opened and revealed a shocked Darien.

"What are you doing here, Serena?" he asked. Usagi flushed pink. "I missed you so much, I had to come here and see you." she lied. He removed his jacket and loosened his tie. "It's very hot and musky in here." He said uncomfortably and shrugged it off soon after. "I missed you too, honey." He smiled. "But I have a lot of work to do. I have to visit many people for important meetings."

_Yeah right_. Usagi thought to herself as she stared sternly at him. _An important meeting with another woman_. "Ok. Kiss me goodbye then." She smiled bitterly and raised her arms in the air inviting him for an embrace.

Darien smiled and welcomed her with a tight hug. Then he kissed her on the mouth. "Adieu, monsieur." She waved at him before leaving his office. She rushed into an empty elevator and smirked to herself as the doors closed. She licked her lips and smacked them most beautifully as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Trowa had been right. It felt so good to get even.

She giggled mischievously to herself. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**

* * *

A/N:** Expect a new chapter somewhere on Saturday. Fall vacation's over and I've got to go back to school XD Don't forget to review everyone! Thanks in advance.


	13. Dominatrix

**A/N: **Just some personal replies. :)

**Sesshy's Mistress: **I'm glad you loved it :D Tys!

**Venus914:** It's funny how you root for someone else in every chapter! :D Well, I'm trying to be realistic. My friend got cheated on once and no matter how many times she told me that she would never cheat on her boyfriend just to get back at him for cheating on her, she did it anyways. Why? Because she was angry and ultimately thought that if her boyfriend could cheat on her, she could do the same. Her pride and esteem was at an all time low, she wanted a boost by cheating on her boyfriend with another guy—who was just as good. Everyone reacts differently when they are cheated on—and even if they say they wouldn't cheat back just to get back on them, it's actually quite hard not to. LOL sorry if it's confusing. :D And no, I'm not making Usagi into a slut. She's not going to do it with everyone XD

**XXThe Wish GranterXX: **LOL Nope, no harem. Glad you enjoyed it! Tys :D

**JPandS:** I think I made Duo a little bit more childish in this chapter XD LOL! Idk why, but the brownie points thing made me laugh! Ahh, now your pairings have changed! That's good because I'm trying to experiment with all these pairings. A little confusing, but it's fun to write. I know it sounds kind of slutty for Usagi to do this and how wrong and disgusting it is for the boys to do this with her, but I'm trying to be realistic. Where I live, I see some of my friends get cheated on a bunch of times—and when my friends find out they get cheated on, they don't break it off with their boyfriend/girlfriend. They get even and go on like everything's ok. But don't worry, Usagi has morals. :D

**Nerf-or-Nothing: **When I had this idea in my head, I didn't mean to actually post it. It was supposed to be for me to just have fun writing, like a stress reliever or something. After posting up my first chapter, I ultimately thought that "more reviews = better story to read" and I became obsessed with getting people to review with each new chapter I post. One morning, after I posted chapter Chapter 11: Get Even, I had to clean my room. I cleaned it to a point where I finally found this box where I kept my old writing journals from when I was younger. I wrote my goals in there, and one of them was "Write a story and it has to be one with 20+ chapters. Who cares if no one comments on it or whatever JUST WRITE IT FOR FUN! :D" that's exactly what I wrote. I think I was 10 when I wrote that in my journal? XD I remember that this was my reason for writing this story. I wanted to finish a story and make it more than 20 chapters. I forgot my reason for writing this and just wrote to get people to compliment my story. The reviews were like a drug to me, I guess. I just wanted more, and I admit, I was being selfish about it. After seeing my old journals again for the first time in a very long time, I opened my laptop and had the urge to write a new chapter, but I checked my email and it said that I had a new review. It was yours and I immediately thought 'it's a sign!' I have to remember my true reasons for writing stories and not write them only gain compliments. I remember thinking like you too. I hated it when people stopped writing such good stories because of reasons like "I'm not getting enough reviews" I didn't expect that I'd become one of them. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is thank you. :)

**Everyone**: I'll stick with this story till then end.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dominatrix**

She found herself in Darien's office again the next day. Trowa was with her and they were having sex again. Her conscience kept telling her that doing it with Trowa didn't mean anything, 'it's only to get even' she kept telling herself. After all, she needed to accumulate the pride and dignity she had left for herself.

Trowa buttoned his shirt up. Usagi spotted a few battle scars on his shoulder blades and a stab wound scar on the spine of his back. She pressed herself against his back and trailed the scars with her fingers. "Where'd you get them from?" she whispered. Trowa arched a questioning brow at her. His green, earthy eyes were luminous. "Heero hasn't told you yet?"

Usagi frowned. "What do you mean? What hasn't he told me?" she folded her arms over her chest. Trowa smirked. "Nous sommes pilotes gundam." Usagi shrieked in distress. "I don't speak Italian, Trowa!" she complained.

Trowa chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I have to go. Ami's waiting for me to take her to Makoto's café." His lips quirked into an irresistible smile that no woman could ever resist. Usagi's eyes grew wide with fascination for his thin and defined lips. "You and Ami going out on a date?" she questioned, her eyes still fixed on his lips.

Trowa arched a brow at her and smirked. "I'm her body guard, rappelez-vous?" he chuckled when Usagi made a face at him again. "When did you learn how to speak Spanish?" she snapped, slightly irritated. "Traveling circus—you forgot already?"

Usagi's expression softened. "Oh yeah," she sighed. Trowa scoffed playfully and kissed her cheek. "It was French, by the way." He corrected her and left her in the room absolutely astonished.

Another day went by, and this time, she didn't know who her partner for that day was going to be. It could be someone she didn't even know—or worse; it could be another one of _them_. Duo was already too much for her mind to handle. Wufei would dominate her poor soul if he were chosen. Heero would probably be as stiff as a stick. And…Quatre? She'd play the role of some creepy dominatrix and conquer him like some Amazonian warrior-princess. She giggled at the thought of it.

_You'll meet with him at Heero's office_. That's what Trowa told her that morning through the phone. She was anxious—nervous anxious, and her stomach felt as if it was falling from the tallest tower in the universe. She hated this restless feeling—but she pulled herself together at the door to his office and she grabbed the knob, took a deep breath, and slowly turned the knob.

"You had sex with her?" Duo's jaw was dropped. The expression on his face was priceless. Mind. Is. Blown. Trowa simply nodded. Heero continued to glare at him from behind his laptop. Wufei winced at the thought of Usagi and Trowa in the act of it. "What? Where? When? WHY?" Duo looked as if he had just been kicked where his treasure was.

"To get even with Darien. He cheated on her three times with two different women—at least, the only ones that were caught on camera." He shrugged casually.

"What? Where? WHEN?" Duo raised his arms in the air. By this time, the other people in the café were shaking their heads at him. "Yesterday and the day before that." Trowa smirked, enjoying Duo's torture. "What? WHERE?" he stood up from his seat and forced himself into Trowa's face. Trowa backed away with a look of disgust written on his face. "Darien's office—will you sit down?" he was becoming irate.

"WHAT?"

"DUO!" Makoto whipped him on the side of his face with a wet dish cloth. Duo frowned and just stood there holding his right cheek gingerly. Then he burst into an emotional rampage and frantically ran out of the café.

"What was that just now?" Ami looked quite disturbed. "He does this every time Wufei, Heero, or I accomplish something before he does. A temper tantrum—if you wish to call it that." Trowa answered. Rei giggled. "How interesting."

"Why aren't you with Usagi right now? Don't you have to—_you know_—one more time?" Makoto asked, changing the subject. "Darien cheated on her with two different women. Usagi will cheat on him with two different men as well." He explained with an air of intelligence. Makoto nodded and bent over to pick something up from the ground. She examined it and mumbled. "Oh really…" she looked occupied with the object in between her index finger and her thumb. "Who is it?" Rei asked eagerly. "Do we know him?"

Trowa nodded with a slight smirk. Wufei's eyes widened. "Jesus Christ, Trowa." He was in disbelief. Heero's eyes glowered at him. "Is it…" he paused to wait for Trowa's reaction. Trowa's smirk grew twice its size as he nodded knowing all-too-well who Heero was referring to.

"Who's ring is this?" Makoto suddenly asked as she looked to her friends after carefully studying the ring. "Does anyone know?" They all looked at her silently. "What?" Makoto arched a brow at them and shrugged. "I think it's a mood ring." She said after a few moments of staring at it again.

* * *

Usagi held her breath. His face was molded to perfection by the angels in heaven. His eyes were pure blue as the sky in a clear day. His hair was a pale blonde—slightly lighter than hers. She recognized his perfect voice when he stood up to say her name in a surprised voice.

"Usagi?" She blinked twice at the sound of his voice. How long had he been calling out her name? "That's my name!" Usagi smiled nervously. She inwardly scolded herself for sounding incredibly stupid.

"Have you seen Heero and the others?" he asked with a worried expression. Usagi shook her head in response, keeping her mouth shut for fear of uttering something idiotic again. Quatre rubbed his chin, a charming gesture in Usagi's eyes. "Trowa called me this morning and told me that we were going to have an important meeting today."

Usagi bit her lip. "He didn't tell you…?" she was hesitant. Quatre advance towards her and cocked his head to the side. "Tell me what, Usagi?" he asked, politely. Usagi gulped. She didn't have the heart to tell him. She shut her eyes and braced herself. "We're supposed to—_you know_." She peeked open one eye to see his reaction. Quatre's lips parted slightly and he took a step back.

"Why in the world would I…? You're engaged!" his eyes were widened to a point that it looked painful. Usagi nearly cried. "I know, I know—but he cheated on me! This is just to get back at him!" she explained, her heart rate increasing with each word spoken. Quatre seemed angry with her as he wasn't able to even look at her anymore. "Even so, Usagi. When is it ever right to commit adultery? It is wrong no matter what the circumstances." His lips formed a grim line. Usagi remained silent. Finally, Quatre sighed. "What do you want me to do? Whatever it is, I'll follow." He still didn't look at her. "It's wrong, but I'm not telling you to not do it."

Usagi took a deep breath. "I still want to get even, Quatre. I'm sorry." She lowered her head. Quatre wrapped his hands around her waist and looked straight into her eyes. "I am a man, Usagi. Once we do this, I won't stop until I finish, are you sure?" the look in his eyes weren't angelic and pure any more. They were cold and icy—it scared her, almost.

Usagi 's lips trembled and she couldn't speak anymore, but her head gave a small, barely noticeable nod. Quatre caught this and began his work, starting from the collar of her neck. She didn't feel good at all. She felt horrible—and it was because of what Quatre had said to her just moment before. The guilt began pouring out when Quatre began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Stop." She uttered softly and Quatre immediately ceased his actions. He gave her a sweet smile and held his hand out to help her off of Heero's desk. "I'm proud of you, Usagi." Usagi grinned. There was that perfect angel she knew and had fallen in love with years ago.

"Don't ever do this again." Quatre reminded sternly to which Usagi nodded furiously. "Of course, of course." She smiled.

* * *

Minako massaged her temples carefully and sighed again. She had to reschedule an appointment due to Duo's sudden "emergency crisis" as he called it. It was calm and quiet until he stormed out of the elevator and onto her floor suggesting that someone had better take action about his dilemma, _immediately._

"In detail, Duo. Could you tell me what happened?" she crossed one leg over the other and glanced at Duo with less enthusiasm for what he had to say.

"I lost it, Mina." He muttered. Minako nodded, gesturing for him to go on. "Yes, Duo. I know you're crazy. Everyone knows it." She rolled her eyes and sighed again. Duo snapped. "THE MOOD RING!" he shouted, causing Minako to jump in her chair slightly. "The mood right that Usagi gave to me back when we were going out—I lost it." He softly explained.

Minako cleared her throat and regained her posture. "How did you lose it?" she questioned him. "I got mad that Trowa became the better man—so I ran out of the café—and that's when I realized that I lost it. My precious mood ring." He sighed with a worried expression and covered his face with his hands. Minako bit her bottom lip and tried to refrain from jumping on top of him and wringing her hands around her neck for wasting her precious time.

"And…how do you feel about that?" she finally asked, not knowing what else to say. An awkward silence echoed among the two. Duo had a concentrated look on his face and then he finally answered. "I…don't know how I feel about this. I lost my mood ring—MINA, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" he shot up from the couch and began shouting again.

"THIS IS STUPID!" Minako threw her hands in the air and walked into her kitchen.

* * *

"We mustn't interfere, Heero." Trowa tried to explain. "It will ruin everything."

"I don't care." Heero stated, grimly. Wufei scoffed. "Even _I_ am not that overzealous. You're obsessed with her, aren't you?" he eyed him sternly. "If you've forgotten, we're trying to break her away from Darien. Quatre's doing his job, so there's no need to worry." He exclaimed. Heero's glares were shifted to Wufei. "Trowa had sex with her without our approval and now you're letting Quatre do the same as well?" he said in a challenging voice.

Wufei paused for a brief moment and then his expression twisted into anger. He turned to Trowa and punched him across the face. Ami and Rei shrieked. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ami gasped and lifted Trowa's face to examine it. Trowa shook his head. "I'm fine, Miss Mizuno. Wufei has a special way of expressing his anger."

Duo walked through the door and occupied his usual seat at the table. "Minako couldn't help me." He muttered, sadly. "Of course she couldn't." Wufei barked. "You need _professional_ help for whatever problems _you_ have." He remarked. Duo narrowed his eyes at him. "Kiss my ass." He snapped.

Heero stood up from his seat and made his way towards the exit. Wufei followed. "Checking up on them, I assume."

Heero grunted in response. Duo arched a brow and ran after them. "What's going on? Where are you guys going, huh?" he followed them across the street and into Darien's company building. Rei shook her head. "They're absolutely insane."

Ami nodded in agreement as she tended to the bruise on Trowa's face. Makoto snapped her fingers. "Shucks, I wanted to go with them and see too." She sighed in disappointment. Trowa, Ami, and Rei stared at her as if she had gotten slightly crazy. "What?" she shrugged casually.

Heero pressed his ear against the door to his office and grumbled. "In my office? Damn that Trowa to hell." He grunted under his breath and he concentrated on the sounds inside. Wufei and Duo listened carefully as well. They could hear panting and heavy breathing—as if they had been doing strenuous exercise.

"You're really good, Quatre." Usagi commented through several pants. "Thanks, Usagi. You did well too." He said in between breaths. Duo's eyes widened and he began panicking. "QUATRE TOO? I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" he kicked the door open with ease and he stormed in. "WHATEVER YOU TWO WERE DOING—STO—oh." Duo paused. Both their clothes were on. Both of their faces looked extremely irate. Both of their cheeks were pink and swollen.

"What's going on?" Heero demanded and answer from Quatre. Usagi sighed. "We were having a contest—to see which one of us could hold their breath the longest." She pursed her lips together and shook her head disapprovingly.

Duo let out a breath of relief and laughed. "Well, in any case; if you two were to actually have sex," he wiggled his eyebrows at Quatre. "Usagi would _so_ dominate you."

Wufei shook his head into his palm. "Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: **Phew. Finally. I have to go take a shower. I stink LOL

Oh, and for the French sentences and stuff—go find out on your own XD Je dois y aller maintenant parce que ma mère me crie d'aller dormir. Bonsoir! :D


	14. Still Together

**A/N: **This chapter will be a little bit confusing. It will jump around from one character to another character and the time setting will change from time to time. I hope it's not too confusing. D:

**JPandS:** There should be more guys like Quatre in this world. Guys like him are coming close to extinction already D: It's sad isn't it? Writing him in that chapter was definitely fun. I kind of got all giddy myself :D It's fun to write something that contrasts to the other boys and that even though he's by himself in his opinions, he still influenced Usagi to stop. And as for being disappointed in Usagi, I understand. The thing is, everyone does bad things once in a while. I remember being shocked when my friend from freshman year suddenly started changing and I recently found out that she had sex two weeks into her relationship. I was definitely disappointed in her. Even in stories, the protagonist may do stupid things that may disappoint people and that's what I wanted to write about as well. I didn't want Usagi to be perfect and all "goody goody" throughout the entire story—but I assure you, no more sex :D I'm glad you notice the tiny details such as Duo's mood ring, etc. because they'll appear again in the future chapters. HINT: Do you still remember the sunflower dress that Usagi found in the back of her closet in Trowa's chapter and how she couldn't remember how she got it or if she ever wore it? :D As for the other girls' reaction towards Usagi doing it with Trowa, I kind of based it on the reactions that my other friends had when my friend had sex two weeks into her relationship—I was majorly disappointed in them too. I hope you won't be too confused D:

**XXThe wish GranterXX:** You should write those ideas down and post them up if you want to! :D Don't give up on them though, just keep pushing yourself to continue writing. :) Being cheated on is never fun—though I wouldn't know what it feels like. I've never had a boyfriend because my mom won't let me. D: Anyway, I am definitely sure who is going to end up with who. I just don't want to tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise :)

**Nerf-or-Nothing:** Thanks so much! Updates for my other story will be slower because I want to focus on this one and getting it done. But for now, writing both of them is actually relaxing—especially during the weekends or in the night.

* * *

**Still Together**

The news that they hadn't broken up yet came as a shock to everyone. Mina was the most shocked as she had no idea that her friend had cheated on Darien with Trowa for revenge. She was grateful for Quatre and his morals. His influence on Usagi had finally moved her to stop cheating on Darien. She reprimanded the others so severely that Ami began crying out of guilt. She threatened Trowa that if he ever pressured anyone in that way again, she'd make his life miserable. After her lecture, the guys left for work—except for Trowa who had a day off. He decided to take a walk in the park.

Usagi wasn't going to let herself fall for the likes of them. It was all just a way to ruin her life—and what happened if she really did fall in love with one of them? As soon as she left Darien, would they stay with her? Would they even love her? She was happy with Darien and she refused to have it any other way.

When Usagi confessed to Darien about her affairs with Trowa, Darien had almost hit her—until she revealed that she knew about his affairs as well. Darien declared that they had both done wrong and they were finally equals again.

Makoto had finally set aside her dislike towards Darien and agreed to not partake in the guys' plans anymore. Ami and Rei agreed as well. Minako disapproved of this from the start.

"But they're not going to give up, Usa. How will you put up with it?" Makoto questioned her, one day. "This is just a game. To win, I have to play along—but definitely no sex or stuff like that." Usagi shook her head in dismay. Makoto arched a brow curiously at her. "You're sure that this is what you want to do?" she questioned. "Yeah, sure—they tried to mess up your love life, but what if someone really does fall in love with you? Eventually, someone will get hurt." She explained. Usagi subconsciously ignored her when she began eating from her plate.

"Mmm, this is good, Mako." She grinned. Makoto laughed softly when she realized that Usagi wasn't even listening. "Usagi, don't you think this is going a little too far? If I were in your situation, I'd just ignore the whole thing until it blows over. Success is the best revenge they say." Ami pointed out with a tiny smile.

Usagi frowned. "I don't want to ignore it. I want to face this problem head on. What if they don't go away, Ami? Then what'll I do?" she persisted. Ami grew silent. Minako placed her palms on her hips and stood up, looking down at Usagi sternly. "Just do whatever you want to do. It's your life, your choice. We're not involved with this anymore, Usa. That way, if you do mess up and regret it, it's not our fault." She left the café hastily. Usagi was unfazed by what she had said and continued eating.

Later that evening, Minako treated Quatre to dinner at one of her most favorite Italian restaurant as a way of thanking him for stopping the chaos. There was live piano music from world renown pianist, Nicol Amalfi. Mina discussed how wrong it was that her friends allowed the boys do this to Usagi's love life. Quatre agreed and told her how he was forced to comply because his friends all threatened to shoot him.

Minako laughed but quickly stopped when she realized the serious tone of his voice. "Wow. Some friends they are." She tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear. Quatre took a sip of water from his glass and politely changed the subject. "So how is working with Duo so far?" he questioned.

Minako rolled her eyes and groaned in distress. "He's so strange. He has all these weird habits—they irritate me all the time! How do you guys put up with him?" she didn't mean it as a question for him to answer, but he answered any way. "It's a Duo thing. We just have to put up with his antics—otherwise, we all die." He took another sip of his water. Minako smiled and parted her lips to laugh again, but she realized how serious he was and nervously drank from her glass as well.

The dinner ended pleasantly as Quatre offered to walk her back to her workplace—her office floor became her permanent home. Quatre chuckled at this interesting fact. "So you're never late for work, Miss Aino?" Minako laughed along with him. "Always on time." She replied. They parted with a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. As Mina slipped quietly into the elevator, she wondered how Duo would react. Though she didn't allow him to, he began living in her home as the ugly lump on her couch.

When the elevator doors opened, she walked inside and saw that all the lights have been turned off. There was a faint bluish glow emitting from the living room and she looked over the couch to see Duo curled up on the couch with a blanket around him and a bowl of ice cream in his hands. He was watching a basketball game on mute.

"Duo," Minako whispered sternly. "Where did you get that ice cream?" she didn't like it when he took food from her refrigerator. "I made a whole batch today with Makoto and Ami. Ami had a day off today so we went to the carnival—and after Makoto closed her café for the day, we went over to her house and made ice cream." He replied between scoops of ice cream entering his mouth. His eyes were glued onto the screen of the tv. Minako sighed. "Oh. Where was Trowa? Isn't he Ami's body guard?"

"Rei asked him out on a date." He responded blankly and subconsciously patted his hand on the seat cushion beside him. Minako sat next to him and took the bowl of ice cream that he offered to her. "Strawberry with chocolate swirls? That's an odd combination." She remarked to which Duo nodded. "But it's tasty." He persisted and turned to her to see her reaction when she tasted it. Minako's face lit up. "This is good! Where are you going?" her smiled faded into curiosity when she saw Duo get up from his seat. He stretched his arms and grunted. Then he took the blanket off from his shoulders and placed it around hers. "I'm going home." He yawned.

Minako raised her brows at him. "You're not going to stay? I mean—you practically made your home here on my couch." She playfully patted the seat cushion next to her. He smiled midway into his yawn and then continued to yawn again. "My babies miss me, Mina." He exclaimed with a grin. Minako frowned. "Babies?"

"Yeah. Persephone, Fleurette, Hespera, and Venus." He scratched the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish grin. "The youngest one is Venus—but she's the biggest one." Minako gave a discouraging smile. "Who's been watching them while you stayed here all this time?"

Duo grinned. "I moved them to Makoto's place. I trust her completely. After all—they're partly hers too." He laughed. Minako cocked her head to the side in shock. "R-Really? When did you…?"

Duo looked at her blankly until he finally understood what she was going to say. "Oh. Well—We decided on it—me and Makoto, back in college, I mean." Minako sank. "So it was planned? Not by accident?"

Duo gave her a weird look and frowned. "Of course not. Makoto and I planned everything. We had the money to take care of them—I got scared one time because Hespera got really sick and I thought she was going to die." He shook his head and shuddered at that memory.

"Aren't you sad that you didn't get any boys?" Minako raised a brow at him, quite shocked. Duo seemed like the kind of guy who would prefer having a son than a daughter. Duo wrinkled his eyes and made a sour face. Shaking his head, he said "From hanging with Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all these years, I decided that I've had a enough of _boys_." He shrugged casually. "Boys are a pain in the ass."

"Well said." Minako couldn't agree more. Duo sighed. "Hey, you want to meet them? They're beautiful." Minako nodded and followed him into the elevator.

* * *

_When Rei had asked him to go out with her to the carnival, he initially refused because he and Ami decided to go together on their day off. Rei looked confused and explained to him that Duo and Ami were going together. A little shocked by that, Trowa decided on staying home, but Rei persisted and refused to take no for an answer. So, he was forced to go—but he chose to go out to dinner instead. Rei recommended this Italian restaurant that one of her friends liked. When they walked into the restaurant, they immediately spotted two bright, blonde heads. _

_One belonged to Quatre. The other, was Minako. _

"_Oh my God, do you see that?" Rei whispered in a panicked tone. Trowa didn't care. "Yes. I believe they are having dinner together." Rei gave him a dubious look and shook her head at him. "Duo likes her, right? I mean—it's obvious. Did he find out that they were going to dinner together?" Trowa shrugged in response. Rei sighed and turned to the host. "May we have a table behind those two over there?" she pointed at Quatre and Minako. Trowa groaned. He should have told her that he had asked Makoto out to the carnival.

* * *

_

_He wanted to surprise her by asking her out to the carnival. She had little work to do and only two more clients left for the day—he figured that she'd say yes. He finished his work as well and sent some of the company's information to Heero via file transfer. He stole information from her behind her back and gave it away to her company's rivaling company—he didn't like doing that, but it was his job. He'd stop stealing information until he saw that she could lose her job. But right now, it seemed that the company couldn't afford to let her go yet. _

"_Hey, Mina! Are you busy later?" he asked just as she walked into the room. Minako was on the phone with a smile on her face. "I know this amazing Italian restaurant. You'll love it there, I promise—oh and don't worry about bringing money. I'll treat you to dinner." She exclaimed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Duo arched a brow and waited patiently until Minako hung up. "Who was that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. _

_Minako huffed. "I've finally found a boyfriend." She declared, loudly. Duo folded is arms over his chest and looked away. "What's his name." he quietly demanded. _

"_His name—it's not important right now. What matters, is that he's smarter, better looking, more successful and more well-mannered than you are." She stated, proudly. Duo looked at her appalled. "…I—Damn you, Minako! That could be anyone!" he sneered. _

_Minako smiled. "Well, I have to get ready. Are you going to go out? There's a carnival in town this whole month—I'm sure you'd love it there—" she turned around and caught a glimpse of the elevator door shutting. Duo was gone.

* * *

_

"_I don't know, Duo." Ami shook her head uncomfortably. "Trowa and I planned to go together once we had our day off. Today is our only day off this month and we planned this days in advanced." She explained. "You won't have fun with a stick in the mud like him." Duo exclaimed with a grin. Ami chuckled softly. "But still, I can't blow him off." She frowned. "It's rude."_

"_Don't worry, Ami!" Rei grinned. "I'll ask him to go with me. You go have fun with Duo." She waved them off. Duo clutched Ami's hand in excitement. "You hear that, Ami? C'mon, let's go! Trowa'll be fine. He's got angel face with her." he flashed her a grin. Ami pouted sympathetically. "Duo, tell me what's going on? Your grins look generic." _

_Duo stared at her blankly for a moment and he frowned. "I don't understand what you just said, but I think you just insulted me!" _

"_Duo." Ami said sternly to which Duo finally complied. "I planned on asking Mina out to the carnival, but she's going out to dinner with someone else. She said it was her boyfriend." His sank into the chair. Makoto had heard Duo from behind the counter and she began laughing wildly. "Minako doesn't have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "She told us that she was going to treat Quatre to dinner as a way of thanking him for stopping Usagi from having sex." _

_Duo was dumbfounded and Ami laughed at him, patting his cheek gently. "You know what, Duo? Let's go to the carnival together! Let's have a lot of fun!" it was her turn to clutch his hand. Duo frowned. "I'm going to kick Quatre's ass." He grumbled. _

_Ami laughed softly. "Success is the best revenge, they say." She reminded him. "I strongly believe that kicking his ass will bring me success." He was in denial. Ami laughed again and Duo gave her a weird look. "You're always laughing at me even when I'm not trying to be funny." He remarked. Ami laughed again. _

"_You see?" Duo grinned. "Let's make you laugh until you die, c'mon!" he pulled her off the chair and out the door. Ami's cheeks hurt from smiling too much. _

* * *

She couldn't believe she was sitting down with her most recent ex-boyfriend and having coffee with him. "So how's work?"

"It's getting along fine." Heero replied taking a sip from his cup. They were quiet again and Usagi considered leaving until he spoke again. "I came back for you." He exclaimed. "But you weren't there. I spent almost a year looking for you." His expression softened. "You changed your name, that's why I couldn't track you down. Why?" he asked. Usagi gave him a solemn look. "Darien didn't want any of my ex-boyfriends to find me." She told him. "He's…over protective."

Heero's mouth formed a grim line. "So he made you change your name." he took another sip from his cup. "That's why your friends don't like him." Usagi nodded quietly. "You can still leave him, Usagi. We'll all take care of you." He explained. Usagi shook her head. "No, Heero. I love him." She smiled. "So please stop trying to break us apart. I don't want to have to hurt anyone." She said quietly.

He arched a brow. "What do you mean by that?" his voce grew cold. Usagi looked up at him with an icy stare. "Don't fall in love with me." She stated, plain as day. Heero nodded. "As you wish." They finished their coffee in silence.

* * *

Minako wanted to laugh at how innocent Duo was. "These are my babies!" Duo stated, proudly. Makoto was happy to see Minako. "Duo rarely tells people about this." She whispered to Mina. Minako shook her head. "Don't tell Duo, but I thought he was talking about actual babies." She exclaimed. "He told me that he and you decided on it in college."

Makoto made a sour face. "Ew? With Duo, too? No way. I think you misunderstood him—or maybe Duo was being an idiot and didn't explain it properly." She then tugged on Duo's braid and called him an idiot. Duo ignored it. "Go on, Mina." He urged her.

"Which one is Hespera?" Minako asked. "This one." Makoto exclaimed. The one in Makoto's arms was the smallest of the four. Minako cooed at her. "How cute, but Duo's right. She _does_ look sickly." She frowned sympathetically. Makoto nodded, her eyebrows furrowed together in worry. "Yeah, but she's getting along fine so far." She kissed the top of Hespera's head.

"This is Fleurette." Duo held her up in the air for Minako to see. Minako kissed ran her hand along Fleurette's head. Then she pointed at the one she assumed to be Persephone. "Is this Persephone?" she asked. Makoto and Duo nodded. Minako looked at the remaining one and smiled. "This must be Venus—because she's the biggest." Duo nodded. "You guessed right!"

Minako sighed in satisfaction and looked at her wrist watch. "It's getting late Duo, I have to go. You should take a day off tomorrow to help Mako take care of them." She exclaimed. Duo nodded. "I will, thanks." She liked his smile so much that she had to smile as well. It was contagious.

As she made her way into her car, she laughed to herself. She would never tell Duo how she thought that he actually had children. She'll definitely remember his babies. Persephone the German Shepherd, Fleurette the Golden Retriever, Hespera the Siberian Husky, and Venus the Great Pyrenees.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know, I know. Not much Usagi in here. Even though the minor characters are…well, _minor_—they're still very important and I wanted to share their stories as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please look forward to the next chapter. :D


	15. They Were Stuck

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. This chapter is pretty long XD Anyway, some replies.**

**Nerf-or-Nothing: **This chapter is a little chaotic. It's pretty long too. I hope it's not boring XD I worked on this chapter little by little every day after school, so I hope everyone will enjoy it. Thanks!

**XXThe wish GranterXX: **Take it easy with your story. It gets hard sometimes because you start to get bored with it or whatever. Just push yourself :D Thanks for reading!

**JPandS: **Quatre won't be in this chapter, just to let you know. D: But there will be more of Darien! There will also be more interaction with the other characters. Remember the mood ring because it will be very, very important in the a chapter that's way towards the end, so keep the mood ring in mind. Don't forget it! XD Oh and the sunflower dress will make an appearance in the next chapter. The dogs will be featured in the next chapter too :D I think starting from now, the chapters will be longer than usual—just like this one. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**The original Moon princess:** Aww, Darien has his good points too. :D Anywa, thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

They Were Stuck**

"Will you please _stop_ it?" she snapped. There he was, smacking and chewing the gum in his mouth. "Does this upset you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes deviously. She glared at him, extremely irritated. "Yes." She replied curtly, trying to finish her daily one hour reading session.

"Upset you enough," he began smacking his gum again. "_To_ _kill a mockingbird_?" he eyed the title of her book mischievously.

"Wufei, enough is _enough_!" Ami shrieked, the corners of her lips pursed together. Wufei chuckled under his breath. "You look lovely when you're upset." He commented. Ami's jaw dropped slightly as she arched both her brows at him. "What is wrong with you? Are you drunk?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and forced his face towards her. She wrinkled her nose as soon as she took a whiff.

"Gracious, Wufei. Why are you drunk in the middle of the day?" her expression was a mixture of irritation and worry. "You want to know why, you stupid girl?" his eyes fluttered open and he gave her a wry smile.

Ami was used to him calling her stupid. That was the name he addressed her to everyday. "Tell me." She demanded. "Because," he began. "She didn't leave him. She doesn't love _me_." He leaned way in towards her and Ami was forced to hold him up. His head rested on her shoulder.

"You're insane." Ami commented, rolling her eyes and patted his back in comfort. "Don't get drunk over some girl. Goodness, just move on with your life." She told him. Wufei sneered. "Easy for you to say—you've never even had a boyfriend." Ami wanted to let go of him and drop him on the floor, but she didn't have the heart to. "You are very rude!" she shrieked.

"Could you pass me that daisy?" he asked, looking over her shoulder and eyeing the flower on her desk. Ami looked over her shoulder and frowned. "That's my flower pen. I like that pen, Wufei!" she shook her head hastily. Wufei snorted. "I'm not going to break it, stupid girl." he gently bit in her shoulder, prompting Ami to comply. "Fine! Keep still and don't do anything to me!" she demanded, and reached out behind her to grab the pen with a fake daisy attached. "Here," she handed it to him. He lazily held the pen in one hand and fingered the white petals with his other hand. "It's fake." He grunted.

Ami rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Wufei. Now will you please get off?" she snapped. He was breathing into her ear which made her fairly uncomfortable.

"She loves me, she loves me not," he chanted. Ami's eyes widened. "What in the world…?" she looked over her shoulder and watched in horror as he began to disassemble the petals off of the daisy. "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not—"

"STOP IT!" Ami shrieked in distress, her eyes popping out of her face. Wufei ignored her. "She doesn't love me." He murmured. Ami pushed him away and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Are you insane?" Ami shrieked as she stared at her favorite pen with a frown. "Did you actually think that a simple flower could determine whether or not someone loved you? You are pathetic, Wufei!"

Wufei sighed. "Is it true, Ami?"

"What?" Ami turned to him with a frustrated expression. He reached out and snatched the stripped flower pen from Ami's hand and stared at it plaintively. "C'mon, stupid! Just tell me, is it true—she doesn't love me?"

Ami groaned. "Why are you asking _me_?" she sat back down in her chair and faced him. "It's impossible—"

"It is?" Wufei looked up and arched a brow at her. Ami cocked her head to one side, puzzled. "What?" she was suddenly lost. "That's what you just said—it's impossible for her to not love me!" he shouted. Ami winced at the strength of his voice. "What—?"

"ENOUGH WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS!" Wufei growled. "Just answer me, stupid girl!" his face turned red. Ami rolled her eyes. "Yes, she does." She finally answered knowing that this was the only answer to satisfy him.

"That's good." He nodded his head and smiled slightly. Ami sighed, not knowing what else to say. After a few moments, she passed him off as sleeping and she proceeded to turn around and continue with her work.

She yelped. Wufei reached out to her with his long arm and pulled her off of the chair by her wrist. She landed before him on her knees and Wufei tucked her head under his chin and held her with a slight smile on his lips. "So you _do_ love me." He said in a husky voice.

Ami blinked twice, her lashes brushing against his neck. Wufei chuckled just as she had blinked.

"You were talking about _me?_" Ami was in near shock. Wufei snored. Ami groaned, dreading the whole thing. From the looks of it, Wufei had a tight grip around her body—he wasn't going to let go any time soon. "Hm, it wouldn't hurt, I guess." She rolled her eyes and then closed them for a small, afternoon nap.

* * *

Trowa relaxed and took a sip of coffee from his cup.

Makoto sighed. Trowa looked up and arched a brow, just slightly. "Do you mind me asking what happened?" as usual, he didn't sound too enthusiastic, but that was just the way he spoke.

"I've been planning to go to the carnival, but today's the last day. Everyone else has already gone—except for Wufei and Heero. I was supposed to go with Rei and Mina yesterday, but I didn't have any time off." She complained. Trowa frowned. "I haven't gone to the carnival either—Rei asked me, but I declined. I was originally supposed go with Miss Mizuno, but she dumped me for Duo." He stated, almost bitterly. Makoto gasped, shocked by his choice of words. "_Dumped_? I wasn't aware that you two were dating!" she joked.

Trowa scoffed with a slight smirk. "Very funny, Makoto."

She shook her head from side to side and grinned. Her shoulders shuddered from laughter. "If you have time today, will you take me to the carnival?" she asked flashing a wide grin. Trowa almost laughed. "You look pathetic with that grin, stop it, now." He smirked. She playfully whipped him with her dish cloth.

"I have time," Trowa exclaimed, snatching the dish cloth from her hand. "But do _you_ have the time? You seem busy today." He remarked, looking at all the customers in the room. Makoto shrugged. "We'll see." She winked and walked into the back kitchen.

* * *

She felt the knots in her stomach again—and she absolutely hated this feeling. It could have only meant one thing—she was jealous, heartbroken, defeated. She had this feeling several times when she saw him with Ami, but he was Ami's body guard—and with that thought in mind, she still had hope.

She would always see him at Makoto's café—usually because Ami went there on business propositions. That day, she wanted to see him again—and ask him out for another date. Ever since she first met him as Usagi's boyfriend, she was slightly jealous of Usagi—in fact, she was a little happy that they had only lasted for one month. After seeing him again in a long time, she was mesmerized by his beautiful emerald eyes and his mysterious persona. Even from behind, he looked sensual.

She thought that she'd have a chance—now that Usagi refused to take him back—she didn't even care that he had sex with her best friend. She cared a little.

She slipped out of the café unnoticed and quickly walked to the park. Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision. She'd just witnessed Makoto practically asking him out on a date to the carnival. Makoto had him wrapped around her finger—just like she'd do with almost all the guys she met. Makoto was like the girl next door—friendly, ordinarily beautiful, independent, funny, smart and she had some good morals as well. Her hair was always out of her face and in a gloriously beautiful, lengthy, ponytail. She was tall and slender—but she had the right amount of muscles—anyone could tell just how active she was. Makoto and Trowa even _looked_ good together, she had to admit.

She found herself sitting on a bench under a tree. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "They would make a sexy couple." She muttered to herself, smiling bitterly. "Who'd make a sexy couple, me and you, _angel face_?" She looked up. Only one person in the world called her that.

"Say, why're you here crying by yourself?" he cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled sympathetically. Rei smiled, appreciating his presence. "Who's ass do I have to kick? Tell me his name, angel face." Duo tried to look serious but failed and laughed a few seconds later. Rei laughed as well—his laugh was the most darling gurgles of laughter she had ever heard; it was contagious too.

"Hey, you want to go to the carnival with me? The last day is always the most fun." He grinned. Rei couldn't refuse. Maybe she could get over her silly crush on Trowa.

* * *

Usagi needed to find Ami. There was another set of problems in her life that she longed to discuss with someone about—and Ami was that one person she would always turn to. When she checked Makoto's café, Trowa redirected her back to her office. Along the way, she caught a glimpse of Duo and Rei chatting on the bench at the park, but she shrugged it off as unimportant.

Upon entering Ami's office, she gasped in horror. "What—ARE YOU **_DOING_**?" She shrieked. Wufei awoke, with a wince. He placed a hand on his head and pressed his middle finger and thumb on either side of his temples. "Will you STOP **_SCREAMING_**?" he growled.

He shook his head, trying to gather himself together and he looked down, thoroughly disgusted. "What is this monstrosity?" his voice rose an octave louder. "Why were you sleeping on me?"

Ami gave him a dubious look and scoffed, removing herself from him. "It was _you_ who forced me on yourself, not I." she stated, with her head held high. "And what was that nonsense about me loving you? You were really drunk, weren't you?"

Wufei narrowed his eyes at her remark and shook his head slightly confused. "What are you talking—" he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. Ami continued. "This isn't the right way to be treating someone you are fond of—WHAT ARE—mmf!" On impulse, Wufei pinned his hand over her mouth and glared her.

She pulled away. "If you didn't want me to say something aloud, you should have just told me, _stupid_!" she sneered. Usagi frowned, taken aback from Ami's words. "Ami!" she gasped. Ami glanced at her casually.

Wufei turned red and palmed his forehead before walking out of her office in embarrassment. Ami called out after him. "And if you ever harass me like that again, I'll whip your ass with my yard stick!" she shrieked. Usagi was amused. She'd never seen Ami act in such a way before.

Ami glanced at Usagi again and frowned. "He broke my favorite flower pen." She said as if trying to explain her current actions. Usagi shook her head in bewilderment. "I think…you and Duo have been hanging out too much."

* * *

Minako tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Look, Wufei. I'm too busy to schedule an emergency appointment with you right now. Please leave!" she tried to control her temper. She declared Wufei to be one of her bitter enemies since the day he rudely gripped her wrist with his hand back at Makoto's café.

"Please, Miss Aino." He pleaded, his expression worrisome. "I don't know. I've been having these dreams about someone." He looked uncomfortable. Minako arched a brow, slightly curious. "Do I know this _someone_?" she held her chin high and allowed Wufei to lie in the therapeutic couch. Wufei scratched his head, hesitantly. "I—well. She's fairly attractive, I have to admit and earlier today, I was drunk and I somehow fell asleep with her in my arms —"

"Who is she?" He was cut off by Minako's stern tongue. Wufei sighed. "That stupid, stupid, Mizuno." He groaned. Minako blinked blankly at him and then squealed. "Oh! OH! Oh my, AMI? Oh my _goodness_~" she sang playfully. Wufei groaned again.

Minako straightened up and in the most professional voice, she questioned him about these dreams. "She was a nurse." He had told her. "I was a patient." Minako squealed again, prompting Wufei to stop, but he continued after Minako pinched his arm. "I was too weak to do anything—and it was time for my bath so—" he stopped right there and shook his head from shame. Minako laughed so loud that it sounded horrifyingly ugly.

"You had an erotic dream about Ami?" her cheeks grew red from smiling too much. Wufei nodded. "Well, yes—but I—"

"Do you know what this means?" Minako wiggled her eyebrows as a joke. She allowed Wufei to think before composing an answer. "This means I love her?" Wufei looked at her with wide eyes.

Minako's smile faded and she nodded uncertainly. "If you think so, Wufei."

Wufei smiled. "It's no wonder why I bully her—inside, I must be in love with her, right?" he looked jubilant. "Thank you for helping me, Minako. I owe you one." He leaped from the chair excitedly and walked into the elevator.

Minako blinked in confusion and sighed. She was going to tell him that his erotic dreams about Ami probably meant that he was just sexually frustrated.

* * *

They took separate taxi cabs and raced each other to see who would reach the carnival first. The loser would have to do one thing for the winner, no matter how stupid it may be.

Makoto paid the taxi driver and leaped out of the cab, rushing to the entrance. She cursed to herself when she had spotted Trowa waiting at the entrance for her. He was smirking. "Looks like you lost." He said. She groaned. "Fine. What do I have to do? Do I have to treat you to everything in this carnival? What? What?" she asked, impatiently.

Trowa shook his head, his eyes glimmered. "I want you to be more lady-like—for the rest of the day, can you do that?" he was speaking to her as if she were a child. Makoto scowled. "Fine, fine! I will!" she then took a deep breath and smiled a bittersweet smile. She hooked her arm with his and pulled him closer to her. "Trowa, can we ride the bumper cars? They look like so much fun!" she said in a high pitched voice, trying to annoy him with it. Trowa looked at her with intrigue and smiled. "Is it just me, or do I hear something annoying?" he joked. Makoto shrugged. "I think I hear it too." She stated looking straight ahead. "Maybe Duo's here again."

* * *

"WOOOO YEAHHHHH!" His arms were straight in the air, his long braid flowing behind him. His shrieks of excitement could probably be heard from miles away. He and Rei had to sit in the last row due to the length of Duo's braid. It would be bothersome to the other passengers if he were to sit in the front row.

Rei buried her face into her hands and squealed, feeling light headed and dizzy. When the roller coaster was at the peak of its loop, Duo, who turned red from being upside down, began shouting profanities, an insult towards Wufei was made at the very end. "Wufei Chang's a faggot!"

Rei was slightly disturbed

* * *

"I'm too busy, Serena." Darien simply stated. He looked stressed and exhausted. Usagi almost felt sorry for him. "Alright, honey. I'm sorry, don't over work yourself, it's not youthful, you know." She joked. Darien looked up from his papers and smiled weakly. "I'll let you know if I have time. I love you." He arose from his seat to kiss her lightly on the lips.

She left him to his work and decided to go the carnival on her own—or maybe she'd go with one of her friends. The elevator doors opened up to a new floor and Heero walked in. He cleared his throat and greeted her respectfully. "Good evening." He said in a gruff voice. He looked equally as tired as Darien.

"Had a rough night?" she asked. Heero grunted in response. Usagi questioned what had happened. "There were several corporal spies in this company. I needed to gather the evidence together into sorted files. Then I had to hire trustworthy replacements. In all fairness, I must say, your husband is overworking me." He stated, bitterly. Usagi smiled. "Hey, he's not having a picnic either. He's so busy, he can't even take me out tonight." She frowned. "And he looks so tired too. Even if he _does_ finish work, I doubt he'd actually still want to take me out."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, looking away. Usagi sighed. "Honestly? The carnival. The last night is always the most fun." She explained. Heero nodded understandingly. "I'll take you—just as friends, don't worry." He reassured her.

"Fine." Usagi agreed. "But the moment something happens, I _will_ report you." She threatened casually. Heero smirked. "What do you think I'm going to do? Kiss you?"

She didn't know why, but what he had just said hurt her feelings.

* * *

"What's _this_?" she eyed the object in his hand suspiciously. "Will it squirt water into my face, you sadistic—"

"I'm sorry for dismantling your daisy pen." He bowed respectfully and placed the new pen with a disfigured daisy attached to the end of it. "Here's a replacement." He lowered his head and gazed at her from under his lashes.

Ami examined the pen and nearly laughed. "Did you buy this at the dollar store or did you pay a child to make it?" she joked. Wufei closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he opened his eyes and replied. "I made it myself." Ami smiled sweetly upon hearing this. "Thank you, Wufei. That was thoughtful—" then her smile faded and was replaced with a thin line. "But you wouldn't have needed to do this if you hadn't torn the petals off of my daisy pen in the first place!" she suddenly scowled.

Wufei turned away from her and took a deep breath. "Patience, Wufei. This girl is stupid, remember? She's inexperienced and this would probably be her first time being asked this." He mumbled to himself and then he turned to face her again. "Carnival. 7:00. Ferris wheel. Don't be late." He said in a loud voice and walked away. Ami frowned and called after him. "Wait! What was that? Did you just ask me out on a date?"

Wufei turned around and scoffed at her from a distance. "It's the romantic thing to do." He winked and continued on his way. Ami cocked her head to one side. "Was that supposed to be romantic?" she asked herself and then shook her head briefly after. "No, I think he's just retarded."

* * *

Rei shivered. "Duo, can we eat something hot? Like cocoa or wonton soup?" she said through clattering teeth. Duo stuffed his hands under his armpits and clamped his arms down on them. "You bet. Mother nature's having mood swings, huh? It was so hot this morning, now it's freezing!" he shuddered. Rei laughed, a puff of fog burst from her mouth. Duo playfully sucked the fog she had made into his mouth. "Indirect kisses are awesome!" He laughed. Rei hooked her arms with his and together, they walked to the food court section of the carnival.

Makoto shrieked in delight. "You can do everything here! Look! There's a stand where you can buy clothes! And there are jackets too!" she pointed at the stand with various jackets hanging from the shelves. Trowa nodded. "It _is_ getting cold. It's a shame that we haven't brought our own jackets. Would you like one, Makoto?" he asked, turning to her. With her arm still hooked in his, she nodded and ran towards the stand, pulling Trowa by her arm. "The green one looks nice." She commented, pointing at the warm looking pale green coat. "Then I'll have this black jacket over here." Trowa eyed another jacket.

"We're here now," Usagi sighed. "What do we do?" she asked, without giving so much as one look in Heero's direction. Heero grunted. "I don't really like carnivals." He admitted. "The only thing I would tolerate is the Ferris wheel." He stopped and looked to his right. The Ferris wheel was just a few paces away from them. Usagi arched a brow. "What? Are we going to stay in that thing for the whole time we're here?"

Heero didn't reply and advanced towards the large wheel. Usagi sighed in defeat and followed him. They sat across from each other, both staring out the window. "It's starting to snow." Heero pointed out. "No wonder why it's been getting cold." Usagi whispered to herself. "This is relaxing." She said aloud. "Can we stay until closing time?" she asked, turning to look at him. Heero grunted. "Fine with me."

She was becoming more comfortable as the number of revolutions increased.

They talked about various topics ranging from what he thought of the other girls to Relena, his first girlfriend. Several times, she'd joke around, asking him if he had fallen in love with her yet.

"You told me not to, so I won't." he reminded her. "But if you keep asking, I may as well kiss you right now." He looked dead serious. Usagi bit her lip and nervously looked away.

She didn't intend to go, but she decided to go anyway because she felt bad for him. His pathetic attempt on asking her out to the carnival was pitiful. She decided to arrive two hours and thirty-seven minutes late and saw him standing near the Ferris wheel, shivering and with a plaintive expression. She felt even more guilty. He wore a beanie over his head with a lock of hair sticking out from underneath the beanie, just above his right eye. He wore a white shirt with a v-neck grey sweater over it and because it was cold, he wore a beige coat, long navy jeans and brown buckle work boots.

"Am I late?" she said, approaching him timidly. He looked up and rushed towards her. His eyes were wide with relief. "Ami, you're safe. I thought you were being stupid and got yourself into trouble." He ruffled the hair on her head. Ami shook free from his grasp and frowned. "We might as well go home. The carnival closes pretty soon—I mean, you only have time for one ride—" she was cut off by Wufei's response. "Ferris wheel. Let's go, stupid girl." he grabbed her wrist and hastily pulled her up the steps to an empty capsule. Wufei gave the ticket master two tickets and he pulled her inside. The ticket master shut the door and allowed the couple approaching the Ferris wheel to enter the next empty capsule.

Trowa gave the man two tickets just as they got there and Makoto rushed inside the capsule. Trowa followed behind her. "From a distance, I thought I had just seen Ami and Wufei—but I don't think Wufei is the kind of person to ask women out on dates." This comment made Makoto laugh.

The Ferris wheel rotated again and the occupants in the next capsule gave another pair of tickets to the ticket master. He allowed them another ride and the Ferris wheel rotated to the next capsule.

"Heero, I wanted to get out. My legs are starting to cramp" Usagi said, sharply. He didn't look at her. "Then stand up, you can do that, can't you?"

"No!" she shrieked. "I might break the Ferris Wheel!"

From below, Duo cocked his head upwards. "I hear a cry of distress." He exclaimed. Rei smiled. "Maybe it's just a girl who's afraid of heights." She reasoned with him and urged him into the empty capsule. She gave the ticket master her two tickets and he shut the door.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Usagi. Just stand up." Heero waved his hand lazily in the air. Heero stood up and walked around in the little space that was provided in the capsule. He sat back down and Usagi was finally convinced. She stood up and stretched her arms to touch her toes. The Ferris wheel stopped moving and there were loud shouts coming from the ground. Heero strained his ears to listen. "Wow." He breathed out. "You were right. You _did_ break the Ferris wheel."

Usagi had a panicked expression on her face and she curled up next to him. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh." She rocked back and forth in agony.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Makoto looked out the window and saw a few of the people working at the carnival running to the Ferris wheel's generator. "It's frozen from the cold and snow!" she heard someone exclaim loudly.

"Oh no, Trowa. We're stuck!" she shrieked. Trowa, as usual, remained calm. "I don't see the problem. At least you're stuck with someone" he exclaimed. "And we won't freeze to death, we have each other's body heat and jackets."

Makoto narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Was that supposed to be a sick, dirty joke?" Trowa smirked and without a word, stood up, sat next to her and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Stupid girl! Look what you have just done!" Wufei growled. Ami huffed and turned away. "Disasters like this only happen when you're around." She commented. Wufei fumed red. The two remained silent for a while until Wufei hastily removed his coat and offered it to Ami. "Are you cold? You don't have a jacket." He didn't look at her.

Ami simple glanced at it and turned away. "No, thank you."

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN COAT, AMI!" Wufei stood up, shouting and he hastily forced the coat onto her shoulders. Ami's jaw dropped and she looked at him disapprovingly. "But what about you? Aren't you going to be cold?" she shouted back, but in a softer voice.

"Just take it, ok? Don't ask any questions. Dammit, it's so hard trying to be nice to you." He grumbled and sat back down in his seat across from her. He looked out the window. "Thank you." Ami finally gave up and sat back down looking out the window as well.

Rei took in the view of the city. "Duo, look! Isn't this nice?" she turned to look at him but he had fallen asleep, his head supported against the window. She sighed with satisfaction. "At least I'm stuck with someone like you." She told herself and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The repair man shook his head. "The ice around the generator will most likely melt by morning. The people at the top are stranded there until then. I'm sorry." He told the other carnival workers.

Usagi had fallen asleep, curled in a ball right next to Heero. She was becoming colder and colder, the only other source of warmth was the arm she was leaning on. She adjusted herself and pressed her body against his arm. "Cold?" he asked, softly. Usagi nodded and Heero put an arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't fall in love with you." He reassured her. Usagi nodded again, but at this moment, she didn't even care.

* * *

"Serena? I'm all done. I heard the carnival will be open for another several hours because some people are stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel. I know it's late and all, but I've decided that I want to go. There are other things to do at the carnival besides the Ferris wheel, right? I don't think we'll be riding in that thing anymore." Darien laughed to himself. "Well, I'll be waiting at the Ferris wheel in the carnival. Call me as soon as you get here." He hung up and stuffed his hands into his pocket. She hadn't answered when he called her. He had left other voice messages as well, regarding if she still wanted to go.

He felt sorry for her. He would always be too busy to spend any time with her. So he waited. After an hour passed by, he called again but she didn't answer. "Serena? Is anything wrong? Are you coming? Do I need to pick you up? Please, call back. I'm worried about you." He hung up and continued waiting for her.

* * *

Ami opened his eyes to check on him—if he was shivering to death, but he had been ok. "I'm fine." He told her, with closed eyes. Ami smiled and whispered. "Ok, sorry." And she fell asleep again. An hour later, Wufei had awoken to check up on Ami. He narrowed his eyes at her facial expression. She looked slightly disturbed, her lips were distorted into a wry grimace. She let out a weak cough and a shuddering breath of air. He came to a conclusion that she was sick. He looked through her back and found a bottle of pills for a cold. He woke her up and put two pills into her mouth. He put a warm water bottle to her lips as if he were babying her. Ami fell asleep again, but this time, Wufei laid her out on the floor of the capsule. He placed her head onto his lap and the two fell sound asleep.

In the morning Heero awoke to his cell phone ringing. Minako was calling. "What is it?" he asked, his voice strained from sleeping in the cold. "Have you seen Usagi around? I got a call from Darien and he can't find her anywhere!" she sounded worried. Heero grunted. "She's with me. We got stuck in the Ferris wheel and we have to wait until someone fixes it. Where's Darien now? I'll call and tell him where she is."

"He's still waiting under the Ferris wheel—ever since last night! Heero, does Usagi know that?" Minako asked. Heero immediately hung up. He looked out the window and spotted a lone man waiting on a bench under the right under the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel started to move again and he shook Usagi awake. "It's working again, Usagi." Usagi stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked out the window, suddenly alert. "Thank goodness!" she breathed out in relief and smiled at him. "This was actually fun—spending the night in a Ferris wheel." She laughed to herself. Heero nodded and opened took one look out the window. The ground was within jumping distance. "Darien's waiting for you outside." He told her and he jumped through the window. Usagi shrieked and quickly checked to see if he was hurt. She saw him walking casually towards the exit. She sighed in relief and the door opened. The ticket master helped her outside. Then she looked around and spotted Darien sitting at the bench. She ran over to him and tried asking him why he was there, but she was cut off.

"Thank God, you're safe." He held her and kissed her forehead. He offered to take her home, but she refused it once she spotted Minako as well. "What are you doing here?" she asked her. Minako pulled her towards the Ferris wheel and away from Darien. "Makoto's not at her café. I can't find Duo anywhere either. Ami's not in her office—I don't know where everybody is!" she was panicking.

"We're out!" they heard someone shout in delight. They turned and saw Duo coming out of the Ferris wheel. His braid was slightly messy. They saw him help Rei out and they gasped. "DUO!" Minako called out. Duo arched a brow and waved at her. "Mina!" he tugged on Rei's arm and dragged her to them. "You two were stuck in the Ferris wheel too?" Usagi's eyes widened. Rei arched a brow. "You were in there?"

But before Usagi could answer her question, they heard a man shouting. "Move it! Out of my way!"

"Ami!" the three of them screamed and rushed to Wufei, who was carrying her on his back. "What's wrong?" Rei asked. Wufei sighed. "She got sick. I don't know how—maybe because it was cold. Does anyone know a doctor I could take her to?" he looked upset.

"I told you that it was Ami and Wufei." A voice behind them remarked. "Oh, shut up, Trowa." A woman huffed. "I'll take care of her, Wufei." She exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?" Duo pointed rudely at her. Makoto pointed at Trowa. "Got stuck in the Ferris wheel with him last night—when we got out, we saw you guys." She exclaimed.

"You _all_ got stuck up there?" Minako's eyes went wide. "I guess so." Trowa replied. Wufei grunted. "Do I take her to your place, Makoto?" Makoto nodded. "Trowa, it looks like you have a day off today since Ami's out cold." She informed him and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for being my date." She smiled and followed Wufei to his car. Minako sighed. "So where's Heero? He told me that you were with him." She asked. Usagi shook her head. "I don't know. He jumped out the window before we got to the bottom."

Duo opened his mouth to say something, but Minako shushed him. "Duo, we need to get back to the office now. We have a lot of work to finish—you, especially. You have the loads of paper work to complete." She said, sternly. "We'll see you guys later. Bye Usa, bye Rei!" she waved, dragging Duo along by his braid.

When Usagi got home, she checked her cell phone, which she left behind. There were many missed calls. Seven from Darien and two from Minako.

She checked her voice mails.

_Serena, I'm almost done with my paper work. I think there's still time for us to go to the carnival. If you still want to go, call me. Sorry it's taken me this long to finally spend some time with you._

Usagi smiled and went to the next voice message.

_Serena? I'm all done. I heard the carnival will be open for another several hours because some people are stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel. I know it's late and all, but I've decided that I want to go. There are other things to do at the carnival besides the Ferris wheel, right? I don't think we'll be riding in that thing anymore._ He started laughing to himself. _Well, I'll be waiting at the Ferris wheel in the carnival. Call me as soon as you get here. _

Her expression was filled with guilt as she went on to the next message. _Serena? Is anything wrong? Are you coming? Do I need to pick you up? Please, call back. I'm worried about you._

_Usagi? Where are you? Darien called me and asked me to call you. You won't answer his calls! He's worried about you, you know? He's waiting at the Ferris wheel in the carnival. Meet up with him over there. Please call him back!_

Usagi laid on her bed and cried. Darien was such a kind, sincere man. 

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry for the shitty ending. D: Thanks for reading!


	16. Author's Note

Yeah, I'm writing an author's note because I want you all to know my reasons for not updating in so long. I am using my friend's computer because my laptop is broken right now. Whenever I try to turn my laptop on, it just keeps shutting off then turning back on again, then turning off, which got my frustrated because all of my ideas for this story were stored in there. The pairings—who ends up with who—the ending of this story—everything, it's all gone. I was also sick for three days in which I had to miss school and because of that, my grades dropped because those three days were apparently, lab days and exam days. There are also a lot of projects due in a few weeks, so bringing up my grades and completing my projects are my first priority. Since I have lost all my ideas in my laptop, I will try to write down the ones that I can remember into my journal and I'll type it out on the school's computers and post the new chapters from there. I will NOT give up on this. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I don't care if it's starting to get boring—my apologies. I'm writing this story for myself now. I just want to accomplish my goal of writing a 20+ chapter story and actually completing it—so if you are bored of this, it's fine. You don't have to read it anymore—but I'm not giving up. Updates will be slower unless I get a new laptop, but there will be updates. Again, I'm really sorry.


	17. Stolen Identity

**Chapter 15: Stolen Identity**

Wufei's left eye twitched. His mouth was open, unable to respond. Then finally, he spoke. "You're leaving me?" his voice was low. Makoto sighed. "I need to work today, but you can manage on your own, right?" she smiled at the pathetic look on his face. Wufei's eyes narrowed. "What if she wakes up? What do I do?" he almost begged.

Makoto sighed again and shifted her weight from her right foot to her left. "If she's hungry, there's some porridge on the stove. Heat it up and she should eat two servings of it. Then, give her the medicine that's on the counter after she's done eating. DON'T YELL AT HER." she warned. Wufei scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll hit her then." He said sarcastically. Makoto narrowed his eyes for the last time and walked out of her house.

Wufei stuffed his hands into his pocket and leaned back against the couch across from the couch that Ami had slept on. He almost stood up to get her to wake up. He was bored and he needed someone to talk to, but he stopped himself when he realized that he'd have to work hard and take care of her if she woke up.

He felt something soft nudge his foot and he looked over and grunted. "What the hell?" he barked. A German Shepherd sat at his feet, with the tongue flopping about. Wufei pressed himself against his seat and pulled himself away. "What is this monstrosity?" without looking, he reached over and tried to grab the phone from the receiver, but instead, he felt something wet. He heard a soft bark and he looked over in horror. "What in the hell is this?" he pulled his hand away as a Golden Retriever inched closer to him. Ami stirred in her sleep and Wufei held his breath. "She almost woke up, you damn dogs!" he sneered softly.

He pushed the dogs away with his feet and quickly retrieved the phone. He punched in the number to Makoto's cell phone and pressed the phone against his ear.

"What's wrong, Wufei? Everything alright?" Makoto answered. Wufei growled. "I was not aware that you had dogs in the house!" he sounded irate. Makoto sighed. "I didn't think they'd find their way out of my room. I was so sure that I locked the door." She bit her bottom lip.

Wufei narrowed his eyes when he heard Duo and several other voices greet her. "Hey, guys." Makoto answered back, slightly distracted. "Makoto! I won't have these dogs in my company. They're filthy animals!"

"Don't be so harsh, Wufei." Makoto scoffed then rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with Wufei?" Rei asked, curious about their conversation. "He's anal about having dogs in the house." Makoto groaned.

Duo's eyes flashed dangerously, and he shouted loud enough so Wufei could hear through the phone. "If you do anything to my babies, I will personally shove my legs completely up your ass!" he threatened with his fist raised in the air.

Minako's eyes lit up in alarm as well. "What? Wufei, you'd better not!" she shrieked alongside Duo. Wufei raised a brow and smirked. "Put me on speaker." He directed Makoto to do so. Makoto rolled her eyes and pushed a button, raising her phone in front of everyone.

Duo and Minako's eyes widened in shock as the sound of whimpering and loud barking emitted from Makoto's phone. "Wufei, you son of a bitch!" he violently stood from his seat, knocking his chair to the floor. He advanced towards the door, but Minako had called out to him. "I'll go with you, Duo!" she called out. Duo nodded and held his hand out to her. Minako held his hand and Duo led her out the door.

"How cute." Trowa stated, sarcastically commenting on Duo and Minako. Makoto tapped her foot impatiently. "Wufei, why are my dogs whimpering?" she sneered. "I showed them a doggy biscuit, they wanted it, but I wouldn't give it to them, then they started whimpering. The Golden Retriever got mad though, and started barking at me." He replied casually. Makoto sighed. "Well, you'd better not hurt them in any way." She warned him sharply and hung up.

Quatre walked through the door and greeted everyone. "Good morning, everyone. Where's Duo and Miss Aino?" he questioned, taking a seat next to Rei. Heero grunted. "Wufei's physically abusing Duo's dogs. They're heading to Makoto's place to bring him to justice." He exclaimed, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Well, I haven't seen _you_ in a long time." Rei smiled sweetly.

Quatre nodded. "Well, Miss Aino informed me that all of you were stuck in the Ferris Wheel at the carnival for hours. Care to explain?" he folded his arms over his chest.

"We were all out on dates." Makoto patted his shoulder. "It was a coincidence that we all got on the Ferris Wheel and got stuck at the same time."

"We were _all_ stuck in that Ferris Wheel?" Heero arched brow. "Why am I not aware of this?"

"Because you jumped out the window before you could see the rest of us coming off of the Ferris Wheel." Rei shrugged. Quatre shook his head. "You were all out on dates? With whom?" he questioned.

Heero smirked. "I wasn't out on a date. We were just two friends keeping each other company." He explained. "_We_?" Quatre arched a brow.

"Him and Usa." Rei answered. Quatre's expression faltered. "Did she look beautiful? What was she wearing?"

"She's always beautiful, idiot." Heero said in a serious voice, though there was a hint of a joke in his voice. "She wore a yellow dress with imprinted sunflowers." He commented and looked idly up at the ceiling. Quatre and Trowa arched their brows.

"She wore that dress on the night of our _first_ date." Trowa commented. Makoto wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth, about to say something when Quatre interrupted.

"I _gave_ her that dress as a Christmas gift on the night of our _last_ date!" he exclaimed, loudly. Heero and Trowa snapped their heads towards him with glares. Makoto proceeded to say what she wanted to say. "I was going to ask her if I could borrow that dress on our next date." She wrinkled her nose. Trowa shook his head. "Well, don't."

Quatre arched a brow again. "Excuse me? You and Makoto are dating now?" Rei looked slightly disturbed and tried to occupy herself with her cellphone. "Well, what about you, Quatre?" Trowa said in a challenging tone. "Minako took you out to dinner, has she not?"

Quatre leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I've got to admit, she's absolutely the most stunning lady I've ever met—but her heart is obviously set on Duo."

Rei looked up from her phone with a worried expression. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Quatre shrugged. "Throughout dinner, all she could ever talk about was how annoying Duo was and his weird habits and strange quirks. If you read between the lines, it's obvious that he's all she ever thinks about." He explained. "But I could be wrong."

"Well you are," Rei turned away with a smug grin. Trowa, Heero and Quatre all looked to her with arched brows. "Is there something we need to know?" Quatre questioned. Rei nodded with her lips quirked upwards. "Duo and I went on a date—and you know what? He's a great person! I don't know why you all bag on him. He's really nice." She crossed her arms firmly.

Heero snorted and immediately, Rei became defensive. "Why'd you snort at me, Heero?" she had an irritated look on her face. Heero quietly ignored her and turned to Quatre. "I have a proposition for you." He told him. Quatre leaned towards him as Heero began speaking in a low voice.

* * *

Usagi stared off into the ceiling, her eyes blurred with tears. Darien was charming, sweet, kind. Sometimes he was strict, but for good reasons—and to top things off, he was handsome _and_ smart. Usagi groaned and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She was crying because she pitied him. She never really loved him to begin with. A knock emitted from her front door and Usagi got up to answer it. Quatre was standing at her doorway. "Good afternoon, Quatre. What brings you here?" she sniffed. Quatre took a step inside and cocked his head to the side in concern. "Are you ok, Usagi? Why are you crying?" he inched closer to her and shut the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home," she smiled, gesturing him to the couch. "What's troubling you?" he asked, fixing the collar of his coat as he sat down. Usagi sat across from him and sighed. "I-I don't know. I'm confused." She admitted quietly. Quatre nodded for her to continue on.

"The wedding is in two weeks." She said, softly, fumbling with her hands.

"Are you having doubts?" he had asked her in an equally quiet voice. She nodded in response and burst into tears. "When Heero left me—I-I don't know, I was so lonely! I couldn't stand it anymore, I was so miserable, Quatre!" she placed her face into her palms.

Quatre was quiet for a moment, until he had asked her something. "So when Rei told us that Darien saved you from being hit by a truck, were you trying to commit suicide?"

She looked at him guiltily and sighed. "If he hadn't saved me—I don't know what would have happened. I had to thank him somehow. He asked me on a date after that incident and I didn't have the heart to refuse." She let out another shuddering sob as Quatre patted her back in comfort. "Our relationship started off as a way to thank him but now—I'm so used to having him with me, that I don't want to let him go."

"Do you even love him?" he asked quietly. Usagi shook her head. "I keep telling myself I do, but it's the fact that I accept his proposal. I don't want to leave him because I've already told him 'I do'. "

"Is it fair that you're doing this to him?" he asked her on a serious note. "It's a waste of your time, his time, and definitely a waste of love." He added on. Usagi sulked. "You're starting to sound like Minako…"

"Do what you feel is right." He smiled at her and gave her a comforting hug. Usagi sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Why did you come here, anyway?" she wondered. Quatre made his way towards the door and looked over his shoulder. "Ah, Heero—he asked me to check on you to see if you were ok."

Usagi smiled to herself.

* * *

"Will you two shut up?" Wufei sneered. "Not until you tell us what you did with Hespera!" Duo snapped back. Minako fumed. "Why isn't she here? Where is she, Wufei?"

"Ami is going to wake up if you two don't lower your goddamn voices! Now shut up! I don't want to have to deal with her when she's awake!" he growled in a low voice.

Ami stirred and her right arm fell down the side of the couch, the back of her hand landed softly on the floor.

Minako and Duo lowered their voices and turned to Wufei again. "Where is Hespera?" they asked in unison. Wufei shrugged. "How the hell should I know?"

"She's under the coffee table." Ami said weakly. Minako, Duo and Wufei shifted their attention to Ami. Minako got down on her knees and looked under the coffee table to see Hespera licking Ami's hand in comfort. Duo nudged Wufei and directed him in the direction of Minako's butt. He wiggled his eyebrows in a perverted way and grinned. "Pretty nice, huh, Chang?" he nodded.

Wufei rolled his eyes and turned away. "And I was beginning to think you were finally becoming an adult." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm a little hungry." Ami whispered and Wufei groaned in response. "Great, you woke her up and she can't go back to sleep!" he pushed himself forcefully off the couch and went into the kitchen to fill a bowl of porridge for her.

Minako's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. The smile on her face distorted into a worried frown. "Is that true? No joke?"

"What's shakin' Mina?" Duo cocked his head to the side curiously. Minako quickly hung up and shook her head. "Nothing, everything's fine—I just have to deal with a few problems back in the office. I'll see you later, Duo." She smiled and waved goodbye to both Wufei and Ami.

Wufei placed a tray on her lap and topped it with a bowl of porridge and a cup of orange juice. "Eat. Don't complain." He demanded and Ami did as she was told.

"Feel better, blue bird." Duo flashed a grin in Ami's direction. "And if Wufei tries anything funny, just whistle and I'll be down here to kick his ass **real hard**." He clicked his tongue at her and winked at Wufei, who glowered at him.

"Get out." He demanded and Duo left, laughing heartily.

* * *

"Heero," Rei persisted. "Does Duo still like Mina?" she questioned, twirling her hair with her fingers. Heero grunted. "Haven't you ever noticed how he treats all girls the same way? I don't think Duo ever liked Minako to begin with." He replied. Rei's brows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"To put it simply, the day Duo takes responsibility because of a girl, is the day he falls in love." Heero simply remarked. Rei rolled her eyes. "You sound like a fortune cookie, Heero." She complained.

Heero merely scoffed at her and continued typing away at his laptop. Rei arched a brow curiously at her companion and averted the laptop towards her direction. "

"You're always typing on this thing. What the hell are you—" she was cut off with a gasp and Heero quickly shut his laptop closed. "How much of it did you see?" he asked in a threatening voice.

Rei shook her head. "How could you, Heero?" she asked incredulously. "You're actually going to steal someone's identity?"

"I can't get Usagi to fall out of love with Darien, so I'll _be_ Darien." He smirked. "That's the only way. I don't want her to marry the likes of him."

**A/N: Man, I don't know where I'm going with this anymore. The ideas I typed for this and everything else is gone forever. I basically had to improvise for this chapter. I don't know how I'm going to do this anymore because even _I_ don't know what's going to happen next. Anyways, I got a new laptop and that means I can finally type at home, but the ides are gone. The plotline, everything. So I'm not sure what to do with this story anymore. In any case, maybe I'll continue this in the future if I can come up with a plotline for it. For now, I'll focus on my other sm/gw story. D: I'm very sorry.**


	18. Love Alone

**A/N: **I'm still working on this. (: It was a short chapter, sorry. But I wanted to use this as a way to build suspense. XD At least it's something.

XXThe wish GranterXX: Thank you for understanding (: I don't want to give up on this after I've taken this so far. I'll make sure I finish it even if it takes me years LOL

JPandS: I managed to reinvent some ideas and I still remember a few of the ideas I had intended for this story. Hopefully it works out well. I hope you like the update! (:

ImsostupidIcankillu: Why do you bother reading/reviewing this story? I'm not asking you specifically to read this. If you feel like I can't finish this and that I'm a loser, then you don't have to read this story. But this update shows that I'm trying my damned hardest to complete my goal of finishing a story. All I said was that I was having trouble with this. So what if I'm having trouble completing this? That doesn't make me stupid. I've put up with your last rude comments—don't ready this story if you feel like I'm not going to finish it.

**Love Alone**

Usagi watched unenthusiastically as Darien rummaged through his pockets and his wallet. There was a look of panic and terror on his face. "Are you _sure_ my card is being declined?" he arched a brow up at the waitress. The waitress impatiently tapped her foot. "I'm positive, sir. Shall I go get the manager? There are customers I have to serve." Without letting him answer, she slapped the check along with multiple of his cards onto the table and abruptly left.

In her place, came a tall, feminine looking man. In some ways, he looked like Darien—except he had blonde hair and looked slightly more charming. "Is there any problem, sir?" the manager asked. Usagi gasped.

"Haruka!" her hands covered her mouth and she flushed red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." She stated, politely. Haruka eyed her and smirked. "Usa, is that you? It's been far too long. You've matured…" she glanced back at Darien then turned to Usagi again. "Is that your boyfriend?" she questioned.

Usagi smiled. "Fiancé." She uttered softly. Haruka nodded with a smile and turned to Darien with a sigh.

"You don't have any more credit in your credit cards. Have you been using them heavily this past month?" she questioned him with concern. Darien shook his head and rubbed his chin in thought. "I haven't used them once this month—I think. I don't remember bringing them out at all, to be honest." He looked embarrassed. He turned to Usagi with a pleading look and mouthed out. "I'm sorry." Without so much as uttering a sound.

Usagi nodded understandingly and gently placed her hand on Haruka's arm. "Haruka, I'll pay. Don't worry about a thing." She reassured her. Haruka frowned. "But look at you. You've ordered and eaten so much food. You're paying for everything?" she looked at her in disbelief and showed her the check. Usagi gasped.

"I think—crap. I mean—what if I can only pay half of the check?" It was Usagi's turn to look embarrassed. Haruka laughed. "The other half is on me. You'd better invite Michiru and I to your wedding, all right?" she patted her back playfully. Usagi smiled wryly. "Sure thing, Haruka. Thank you so much. By the way," Usagi rubbed her chin. "I didn't know you worked as a manager!"

Haruka laughed. "It's a part time job. I like to keep myself busy the whole day. If I'm not racing in any cars, then I might as well be doing something else."

* * *

Heero smirked at the computer screen. Darien was officially bankrupt. He couldn't keep his pharmaceutical company if he had no money. He had _nothing_ left. "Let's see how long you'll last with your love for Usagi—and only your love with Usagi alone."


	19. Most of All

A/N: I've been really busy with school and hw and I have these "event competitions" coming up for this fccla club I joined at school. It really is stressing and it's even harder because I keep getting sick. I found out from my doctor that I have asthma and it really has taken a toll on me. I can't even walk to school anymore because my chest hurts like a bitch. LOL I've finally found some time to brainstorm and continue writing this story. I know the chapter's short, but at least it's something! XD Now, I have to do my hw and sleep. Here are some replies to some reviews that I felt needed to be replied to.

XXThe wish GranterXX : Thank you so much for you encouraging words! Thank you for reading and I appreciate your reviews as well! I seriously don't want to give this up. I'll keep writing until I finish this, regardless of what anyone else says. Thank you! (:

JPandS: That actually happened to me one time while I was eating out with my friends. I couldn't pay for my own meal and the waitresses brought the manager in. Fortunately, the manager knew my mom very well and she said I didn't need to pay anything! (: I felt extremely lucky. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I greatly appreciate your support!

Vera-sama: I started off new to this crossover fandom as well. I was just thinking about sailor moon and then I thought about gundam wing and realized "hey! There's five of both! They can get together!" and this story eventually came to mind. In a way, it's troublesome to write this story because I honestly don't really like how I portrayed Usagi. Five guys all trying to get with her, etc. etc. It's irritating because it's ultimately unfair! XD I had a friend who experienced something very similar to Usagi and she explained to me how hard it was trying to avoid those guys without completely breaking off her entire friendship with them. I guess it's just all really complicated! LOL I'm glad I inspired you to write a fic of your own! Please let me know when you post it so I can read it as well! And thank you for reading!

* * *

**Most of All**

She'd slept in his bed that night; and the night before—and just like she had last seen him before going to sleep, he was still sitting at his desk in his at-home office hunched over a mess of folded papers which were scattered in neat piles on the table. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it at the last minute.

She knew all too well why he was this way. And he probably figured it out by this time.

"Serena," he groaned when he heard the sound of his fiancé pulling the sheets off of her body. Running his hand down the back of his neck, he made a wry grimace. "I…" he couldn't say it, but she knew. "Darien, it's ok." She told him, but they both knew it wasn't.

"I really don't know what's going on. The money in all my bank accounts are gone—all of it!" he groaned in frustration. His eyes hidden in the palms of his hands as he slammed his head onto his desk, **hard**. She quietly made her way behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So what are you going to do?" Usagi asked him, not knowing what else to say. She gently squeezed his arm and was immediately received with a brash flick of his hand.

"**I don't know**!" he snarled in a low voice, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at her from under his lashes. She sighed and took a step backwards. "You need to find help, Darien." She suggested. He huffed under his breath and roughly ran his hand through his hair. The way his bangs curled dreamily at the left side of his forehead creased into the most unappealing position. He quietly walked to the door of his room and opened it wide. "Please, get out of here." He was straining to keep himself from lashing out. "_for a while_." He added, through gritted teeth.

Usagi sighed and quickly gathered her things. She didn't look at him as she walked out the door into the hallway that led to his living room. She refused to look back at him when he watched her make her way down the hall. Her calm demeanor never faltered when she heard the door shut loudly behind her.

She didn't hesitate to close the door behind her as she left his home after sounds of distressed shouts echoed from within the house.

"Your company is still being run by someone," his attorney had informed him. Darien could only wonder who it was, until the woman continued in a low voice. "By _you_."

What it meant? Darien didn't know for sure. He pieced one and one together and finally muttered to himself. "Someone's stolen my identity."

"If you don't handle this soon, Sir," she began. "I may be of no help to you at all. I am Darien Shield's attorney—and you are no longer him."

"So officially, _you_ are _him_?" Makoto still couldn't comprehend it all. "Heero, isn't this getting too out of hand?" she questioned, slowly inching away from him. He simply clicked away on his laptop and regarded her with a low grunt. "I mean," she began again. "All this for trying to break her and Darien up? Heero, you're breaking the law now." She warned him as she wiped her hands nervously along her apron.

Heero grunted again. "Don't get in my way, Makoto." He threatened.

Shocked for a moment, she huffed and turned away to stalk off back to her place in the kitchen, her long ponytail swayed in tune to her hips. Heero's lips slowly upturned into a devious smirk. He'd done it now. Access to his money, access to his company, access to all that he owned. Usagi most of all.


End file.
